Plan Your Way Into My Heart
by FinchelQuickFan101
Summary: AU! Rachel is a wedding planner and Quinn is a caterer together they run a wedding planning business. What happens when Puck comes up with the idea to seduce Rachel and Quinn with the help of Finn? Who really gets hurt in the end? Finchel & Quick!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel is a wedding planner and Quinn is a caterer together they run a wedding planning business. Finn is a sports writer and Puck is also writer. What happens when Puck comes up with the idea to seduce Rachel and Quinn with the help of Finn? Who really gets hurt in the end? Please Review!

Plan Your Way Into My Heart

Rachel and Quinn have been friends since they were little kids. Quinn is a hopeless romantic while Rachel pushes away any feeling remotely related to love. Rachel has been since she was little and her parents had a nasty divorce and suffered from a couple broken hearts. All she has time for is planning other people's weddings and helping them start the rest of their lives. Deep down Rachel wants to find love, but is scared to open herself up to that kind of failure. Quinn is always pushing Rachel to meet someone, but Rachel never listens to Quinn given her track record. Quinn always falls for the wrong guys and when they break her heart she goes on to the next guy. Rachel knows she doesn't have a healthy love life and shouldn't judge Quinn's, but what Quinn is doing isn't healthy either. The few times she fell in love and came close to love, it always involved the guy breaking her heart and leaving her. After a while Rachel gave up on the idea of love and has been cautious ever since. Quinn is always setting her up on dates and Rachel always goes, but nothing ever comes out of it. Rachel's only family is Quinn, ever since she was little her dad was never their and mom was always too drunk to care. Quinn and Rachel grew up together and Quinn is the only one that has never left her or let her down.

"Come on, just think about it." Quinn says, "Pete is a really nice guy and he wants to go with you. Just one date."

"I don't know Quinn." Rachel says shaking her head walking into her office.

"Why not?" Quinn asks following Rachel into her office.

"Because every time you set me up they turn out to be weirdoes." Rachel says

"That's not true." Quinn says

"You set me up with all the rejects you don't want." Rachel says

"I do not do that." Quinn says

"Yes you do, and they are always creeps." Rachel says

"Name one time I set you up with a creep?" Quinn asks

"Okay how about the time when you set me up with the guy who was high and spent the whole date crying." Rachel says

"I'll give you that one, but…" Quinn says

"The guy who stripped down naked in the restaurant…" Rachel says

"Okay I get it." Quinn says

"Why do you want to set me up so badly anyway?" Rachel asks

"Because I have Ben and I'm happy, and I'm just worried about you." Quinn says

"Okay Quinn don't get ahead of yourself you and Ben only have been dating a little over month." Rachel says

"At least I am with someone. You just go on dates." Quinn says

"And that's the way I like it. A couple of dates are all I'm looking for." Rachel says

"Whatever, you have to be the only wedding planner who doesn't believe in love." Quinn says

"I do believe in love." Rachel says, "Speaking of wedding planning I have clients waiting for me and you do too, so instead of lecturing why don't you go back to work."

888

Puck and Finn met at their job, writing for newspaper, five years ago and have been best friends ever since. Puck is womanizer and Finn is the all-around nice guy. Puck and Finn are so different that they always clash; Finn believes monogamy while Puck believes in fucking hot woman. Finn is a sports writer and Puck writes about relationships. Actually the columns is mostly guy friendly considering it is about making girls fall for you and all the different ways to get in the girl pants. Finn has just gotten out of a relationship with his girlfriend, Candace, and is crushed and depressed. Puck has never been in love or been in an actual relationship for that matter and doesn't care to every do so. Puck stopped believing in love when his dad left him and his mom when he was younger. For the longest time is has been just him and his mother. Finn is the closet person to him other than Puck's mother and Finn knows that and that's why Finn has stayed friends with him all these years. Finn had pretty normal childhood his father died before he was born and the only father he ever has is his step-father. Finn also has a step-brother, Kurt, who is gay. They are also close, but he really never sees his family since they live in Ohio. Finn was with his ex for three years and thought they were going to get married only to find out that she was cheating on him wither ex. It has been months and Finn is still hung up on her. He can't help it she is the only girl he has really loved. He doesn't know if he will ever get over her.

"Dude can you stop being a girl for just a minute and stop bitching about Candace." Puck says getting frustrated. "My boss is up my ass to come up with a big story."

"What kind of story?" Finn asks

"A big story big enough that I can get my own column writing about relationships." Puck says

"Please the stuff you write about are not about relationships." Finn says laughing. "You just write about all the ways you made girls fall for you."

"Well now I need to come up with a new way." Puck says trying to think. "Hey who are the most desperate woman."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks

"Like what woman are desperate for love." Puck says

"Oh." Finn says

"You still don't know what I am talking about." Puck says

"Not a clue." Finn says

"Like women who have a job working around love all the time." Puck says

"Like matchmakers, like Millionaire Matchmaker." Finn says,

"No and you watch too much bravo." Puck says

"What Candace and I used to watch it all the time." Finn says

"Maybe a florist…" Puck says

"We used to watch a lot of shows like Real Housewives, Grey's Anatomy, and the Bachelor…." Finn says

"They are always sending flowers to…" Puck says

"She also used to love to watch The Notebook, The Wedding Planner, and Titanic…." Finn says

"Maybe some other job…Wait what did you just say?" Puck asks

"Titanic." Finn says

"No, the one before?" Puck asks

"The Wedding Planner." Finn says

"Yes, wedding planners, they are perfect." Puck says

"What?" Finn asks totally confused

"They are totally desperate watching other people get married and they have no one. They are perfect to seduce." Puck says

"I don't know dude that's a little harsh." Finn says "I mean I don't think breaking a girl's heart…"

"Woah, I'm not going to break their hearts…." Puck says

"Okay…" Finn says relieved

"You are." Puck says

"What?" Finn asks shocked.

"Please, who is going to believe that I am getting married?" Puck asks

"I'm not getting marry…and why does anyone have to get married?" Finn asks

"Well how do you expect to make her fall in love with you…." Puck says

"Okay dude I'm not part of your stupid sick games you play with women." Finn says

"Come on please." Puck says "This story is going to do great things for me. You know I've always wanted to have my own column."

"No, no, no way." Finn says

"What's the worse that can happen?" Puck asks

"I don't know I break her heart, she is never able to love again, she can kill me, she could find out…." Finn says

"That's not going to happen don't worry I do this stuff all the time." Puck says

"Then you do it." Finn says

"Like I said I can't." Puck says

"No, no, no I can't do it forget it." Finn says

"Fine." Puck says

888

It has been a week and Puck finally convinced Finn to go along with the plan they are getting ready and are going over the plan. "Okay, so where are we going?" Finn asks

"Pour La Vie Planning." Puck says reading the business, "What the fuck does that mean."

"How did you find them?" Finn asks

"You know Terry the receptionist at work, well she is getting married and she says that these two girls run it and they are great." Puck says

"Oh okay, so what's our story again?" Finn asks

"You are getting married to a woman and she is out of town a lot, so she can't really help so you are going to have to do all the wedding pans." Puck says

"Who's my fiancé?" Finn asks

"Santana will be, just in case she needs to make appearance she can do it." Puck says

"And why would she be interested if I'm getting married?" Finn asks

"After she spends so much time with you she is going to fall for you." Puck says

"That makes no sense." Finn says

"Whatever we'll figure it out when the time comes." Puck says

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Finn says

"Well believe it because we have an appointment today." Puck says

"I'm a terrible person, something horrible is going to happen to me." Finn says

"Oh come on nothing bad is going to happen to you; I've been treating women badly forever nothing's happened to me." Puck says laughing and Finn just glares at him.

888

Rachel and Quinn are at work and are getting ready for their appointment with Puck and Finn. "Quinn where are you we have an appointment coming in fifteen minutes." Rachel says

"Okay I'm coming; I just have the cake samples in the oven for the Gellar appointment." Quinn says, "So who is this couple coming in?"

Rachel looks at the information, "Uh…It says Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez been dating for two years…small wedding….reasonable budget."

"Okay, can you handle the planning stuff and you call me when you get to the food part." Quinn says leaving.

"Sure since that's what we do all the time." Rachel says laughing.

"Great." Quinn says heading in the kitchen.

Rachel is going over other clients files when Finn and Puck come walking in. Puck enters first and Rachel can see that he has bad boy written all over and quickly gives him no attention. But she doesn't miss the fact that he is really hot. Then she sees Finn walk in and feels a weird twinge in her stomach like butterflies. He is really tall and really cute, and she can't help but smile when she sees him walk in. he also looks like a really nice guy just by stupid grin he has on his face. She just hopes he isn't the one that is getting married.

Puck walks in first and looks around and can't believe people actually spend so much money for people to plan their weddings. He walks in and sees Rachel at the front desk and he thinks she is hot, but he knows that she is not the type of girl that just sleeps around. She is more closed off just by the way she dresses he can tell that.

Finn follows Puck in the door and can't believe that he is actually going through with this. He is feeling really nervous and can't remember the plan and what he is supposed to do. When Finn finally starts to settle down he sees Rachel and feels a whole new set of nerves come over. He can't believe how beautiful Rachel is and when she smiles it makes the whole room brighter. When she starts to walk over to them he can't help but get more nervous that this is actually happening.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel says shacking Finn and Puck's hands. "Which one of you is Finn Hudson?"

"That would be me." Finn says smiling.

Tell me what you think and if you think i should continue. Please leave suggestions and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel says shacking Finn and Puck's hands. "Which one of you, is Finn Hudson?" _

"_That would be me." Finn says smiling._

"And you must be Santana." Rachel says laughing.

"No this is my friend Puck." Finn says

"Nice to meet you Puck." Rachel says

"Nice to meet you too." Puck says

"So is your fiancé going to be joining us?" Rachel asks

"No, she's lives out of town, so I'm going to be dealing with most of the planning." Finn says

"Okay that's no big deal. We can just meet up with her when she's in town." Rachel says "Okay why don't you come in my office and we can go over some ideas."

"Sure. That sounds great." Puck says and nudges Finn to follow her.

"So do you have any idea when you are planning to get married?" Rachel asks

"Well I don't know that exact date, but…" Finn says

"Well that's okay, maybe you know what season you want to get married in." Rachel says

"Well not football season…or baseball season…." Finn says

"Definitely not basketball season." Puck says

"Okay I meant fall or spring, but we can go by sport seasons." Rachel says laughing.

"Oh…oh…that makes sense." Finn says blushing.

"Well Santana did mention she wanted to get married in the summer time….right Finn." Puck says nudging Finn.

"Yeah, she always said she wanted to get married outside." Finn says

"Okay, we can do that." Rachel says, "So you guys want an outdoor wedding?"

"Yeah...if that's possible." Finn says

"Yeah, we can do that." Rachel says, "We don't need to decide that now. I just need to get an idea of what you are looking for, and later on we work on the details."

"Okay, good because I don't really know what I'm doing, so I need talk to Santana about what she wants." Finn says

"No problem." Rachel says, "I wouldn't expect you too. I thought since you brought a friend he would be gay, but telling how he has been staring at the bride's boobs on the magazine cover. And that he just didn't even hear me say that…."

"Yeah he's definitely not gay." Finn says laughing and Puck not paying attention hears this and just starts laughing and Rachel starts laughing harder and smile gets brighter. Finn can't help but feel a new bash of butterflies come in his stomach.

"Well one thing you must know a little is food." Rachel says

"Please, Finn's idea of food is corndogs." Puck says

"And you have a more sophisticated pallet." Rachel says laughing

"Oh don't get him started." Finn says rolling his eyes.

"For your information I grew up in the kitchen; my mom was a chef at a fancy restaurant." Puck says smirking.

"Oh, sorry I would have never guessed." Rachel says

"It's okay, you know…." Puck was going to start talking about food like he is an expert until Finn interrupted him.

"Okay Puck that's enough she doesn't want to her you." Finn says

"It's okay, I don't mind." Rachel says, "He can actually help when we get to the food part."

"Speaking of food, what caterer do you use?" Puck asks

"Oh my business partner Quinn is the caterer, she's right back in the kitchen if you want to talk to her." Rachel says

"Sure." Puck says

"Don't worry she's really good chef. Before we got in business together she was a big chef at a restaurant uptown." Rachel says and she gets up to go get Quinn from the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Finn says smiling.

"How good of a chef can she be if she's a caterer now…" Puck says smirking.

"Will you shut up dude." Finn says hitting Puck on the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell is your problem?" Puck says

"My problem is that this is just getting to real." Finn says shaking his leg. "I mean we are planning an actual wedding."

"I know this is going to cost the newspaper a boat load of money." Puck says smiling

"You don't get dude we are messing with someone's business, not to mention heart." Finn says, "And I doubt a girl like Rachel is desperate enough to fall for this, she probably has guys chasing after her."

"No way dude. You can tell by the way she dresses and acts that she is not interested at all." Puck says

"Good so we can go." Finn says leaving

"Well with the charming gentleman you are you can make her fall in love with you." Puck says

"Why can't you do it, she thinks I'm getting married I don't think she is going to go for me." Finn says

"In the wedding planner fell in love with a married man." Puck says

"Dude you actually watched the movie." Finn says laughing

"So what you saw it too." Puck says

"Yeah, with my girlfriend there's a difference." Finn says laughing even harder now.

"Shut up, and focus the more time you spend with her the more she is going to fall for you…." Puck says

Meanwhile Rachel is going to go get Quinn, "Hey Quinn you need to meet the new clients." Rachel says

"Do I have to, I'm really busy." Quinn says mixing up some cake batter. "The Gellar's just called and they gave me a whole new list of cakes they want to sample."

"Okay, that's no big deal. We don't need you yet." Rachel says

"Okay, can you hurry up with them because when you're done I'm going to need your help." Quinn says

"Sure, but the client's friend is here and his mom is a chef and he wanted to talk to you." Rachel says

"Rach, does it look like I have the time to talk to some idiot who thinks that he knows about cooking." Quinn says

"He's hot." Rachel says

"Rach, do you think that I am that shallow. Any way I have Ben I'm not looking for anyone…..How hot?" Quinn says

"Really hot." Rachel says

"And he's not the one getting married?" Quinn asks

"Nope." Rachel says smirking

"Okay one second." Quinn says going to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks

"You said he is hot and I've been in this kitchen all day. I need to fix myself up a bit." Quinn says

"All right come to my office when you're done." Rachel says laughing. That's typical Quinn, but she can't blame her all the guys are always drooling over her when they see her. She's tall, skinny, blonde, and beautiful she's always got the attention. Well Rachel can turn heads too, but Quinn just turns more. And Rachel really doesn't care because all the guys that pay attention to Quinn are always the jerks just looking to get in her pants. "She will be right out she just has to wait for something to come out of the oven." Rachel says to Finn and Puck walking back into her office.

"Okay no problem." Finn says smiling uncomfortably.

"Probably brushing up on her skills because she knows an expert is here." Puck says arrogantly.

"Let me apologize in advance for Puck. I promise I won't always bring him with me." Finn says

"Hey!" Puck says

"It's okay." Rachel says, "While were waiting to you want to make our next appointment where we actually decide things?"

"Yeah sure." Finn says

"Wait, wait, wait not so fast we have to meet with thing you call a chef…." Puck says when he sees Quinn walk in and his heart actually skips a beat. "Yeah sure why don't you make that appointment." Puck says still staring and Quinn. Finn and Rachel start laughing at Puck.

"Once boys see something pretty…" Rachel says and Finn laughs and Puck is still staring at Quinn and Quinn is slightly uncomfortable. "Guys this is Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

Puck quickly shot up to his feet to shake hands with Quinn and Finn followed but a little more slowly. "Nice to meet you." Quinn says shaking Puck and Finn's hands.

"I'm Finn." Finn says first since Puck is too busy staring at Quinn. Quinn is looking at Puck looking for him to tell her his name, "And this is my friend Puck."

"Puck, is that short for something?" Quinn asks

"Yeah…Uh…It's short for Puckerman." Puck says

"So Puck you said that you have a couple questions for Quinn." Rachel says

"No…no…no…I don't have any questions." Puck says

"Okay if you don't have any questions, I'm kind of busy, so…." Quinn says

"Yeah, sure get back to work. Nice to meet you." Finn says and Quinn waves bye and leaves and Puck just nods awkwardly. "Smooth."

"Shut up." Puck says and Finn and Rachel start laughing. "I didn't know she was going to be hot."

"It's okay most brides don't like their grooms being alone with Quinn." Rachel says

"Good, since Santana isn't going to be around…And I know she is going to approve with you being alone with her….So I can just make all the food decisions." Puck says

"If it's going to be anything like today…." Finn says laughing and Puck hits him in the arm.

"Okay it looks like were done here I set up the appointment next time, so it looks like we are all done." Rachel says

"Yeah, thank you for your time. We'll see you next time." Finn says saying goodbye to Rachel.

"No problem see you next time, if you have any questions just call." Rachel says and Finn and Puck leave.

* * *

><p>Rachel goes in the kitchen to help Quinn. "Hey Quinn what do you need me to do first?"<p>

"Can you melt that chocolate over there." Quinn says

"Sure." Rachel says

"Bye the way what is up with that Finn and Puck guy are they gay or something?" Quinn asks

"No they're friends." Rachel says

"Oh where's the fiancé?" Quinn asks

"They say she lives out of town, so he is going to be mostly planning the wedding." Rachel says shrugging her shoulder.

"Okay that's just a disaster waiting to happen." Quinn says

"Why?" Rachel asks

"Because they know nothing about wedding planning, and you are going have to everything…Wait never mind this is perfect for you." Quinn says

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asks

"This is your dream client you get to make all the decisions and don't have to deal with any bridezillas." Quinn says

"Yeah, that's true." Rachel says, "Now I'm even more excited."

"So you think that Finn guy is cute." Quinn says smirking

"What?" Rachel asks

"I saw the way you guys were looking at each other." Quinn says

"You are crazy." Rachel says

"No I'm not. You better watch out he is getting marry…" Quinn says

"Okay stop it." Rachel says throwing a piece of chocolate at her.

"Fine, I'm kidding." Quinn says

"Well, that Puck guy sure took a liking to you." Rachel says smirking

"Yeah he was a little weird." Quinn says, "I mean he spent the whole time staring at me."

"Well didn't I tell you he was hot?" Rachel asks

"Yeah, he really was." Quinn says and starts daydreaming about him.

"Okay stop undressing him in your mind." Rachel says smirking, "Plus aren't you dating Ben?"

"So I can look." Quinn says

"Well you are going to get to look at him more because he's in charge of the food." Rachel says

"Really, that really doesn't seem like fun." Quinn says

"Why?" Rachel asks

"Because he is going to put his two sense that I don't really care to hear about." Quinn says "Plus he's going to be hitting on me the whole time."

"Please like you mind." Rachel mumbles

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck are leaving after their appointment with Rachel and Finn is feeling a little bit better, but doesn't think that he is going to be able to go through with it. "So that was better than expected, and that Quinn girl holy shit she's hot." Puck says<p>

"Yeah, I don't know about this dude, Rachel seems really nice I don't think that I can go through with this." Finn says

"Come on, I mean she already likes you." Puck says

"Really?" Finn asks shocked

"Yeah, the way she was smiling at you and joking around with you, dude she totally into you." Puck says trying to convince Finn to continue on with the plan.

"I think she's cool too." Finn says, "She's really pretty and she really funny, smart…."

"Woah, dude you aren't supposed to fall in love with her." Puck says

"I know, I know, but I can't help it…." Finn says

"No buts, come on be a man and have a relationship without feelings." Puck says hitting Finn on the back.

"Okay, I won't fall in love with her." Finn says

"Hey by the way dude it's great that you're finally thinking about another girl and getting over Candace." Puck says

"Thanks." Finn says sarcastically glaring at Puck.

Please tell me what you think, and leave suggestions and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later Finn has another appointment with Rachel. They've had a couple meetings before, but he was always came with Puck. Today they are going to be alone because Puck got annoyed going to the appointments since he didn't even get to see Quinn. So Puck decided not to go unless Quinn was going to be there. Finn really didn't mind because Puck was really annoying and was always getting in between him and Rachel. Him and Puck talked to Santana and she gave him a list of wedding things she would want. That way he knew at least some things and wasn't a complete idiot in front of Rachel. And to make it seem that Santana was actually real. He still couldn't believe that he was going through with this. He really likes Rachel and he would ask her out if Puck didn't put him up to this.

Rachel was in her office getting ready to meet with Finn, they were going to go see reception halls. She thought that Santana would join them, but Finn says that she couldn't take off of work. She was actually kind of nervous to be alone with him because she kind of thought he was charming. She knew that if Quinn knew she was right she would never let Rachel live it down. Rachel tried to focus and go over some of the plans they already made. They finally picked a season and it turns out Santana actually wanted to get married in the spring. Santana was leaning towards lilies and she decided she didn't want an outdoor wedding after all. Rachel was kind of happy that Santana couldn't make the appointments because she has the feeling Santana would be the type of bride to always be changing her mind. While she was going over the plans Quinn walked in Rachel's office. "Hey, Rach do I have any appointments today?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, just one the Stein's." Rachel says, "At 2 o'clock. I'll get you the details."

"Alright." Quinn says sitting down. "So who are you meeting with today?"

"Uh, Finn." Rachel mumbles hoping Quinn won't hear.

"Finn." Quinn says smirking, "So is his friend joining you guys?"

"No it's just going to be the two of us." Rachel mumbles again.

"Really." Quinn says smirking even more.

"Okay Quinn if you don't have any business matters to discuss I think you should get back to work." Rachel says

"Someone is getting a little defensive." Quinn says

"Okay, Finn is going to be here any minute." Rachel says

"Alright I get the hint." Quinn says leaving.

A couple minutes after Quinn left Finn came. Once Finn came in Rachel's office Rachel smiled brightly and Finn got a little pink in his cheeks. Every time he saw her smile his heart skipped a beat. "Okay we better get going if were are going to be able to see all the locations today." Rachel says

"Okay, where are we going to first?" Finn asks

"The Plaza Hotel." Rachel says

"The Plaza, isn't that really expensive." Finn says

"I know, it's just to get an idea." Rachel says, "Don't worry you won't be making any checks today."

"Good." Finn says. A couple hours later they were still looking at places and they went all the way upstate to look. They were coming back to the city when they got stuck in traffic. "Looks like it's going to take a while before we get back to the city." Finn says

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I knew there was going to be traffic I would of token the longer way." Rachel says "So, did you like any of the locations we saw?"

"Yeah, do you mind if we don't talk about the wedding." Finn says and Rachel looks at him a little confused. "I mean just lately all my conversations have been about the wedding. I just one want to have one conservation without hearing color schemes, flowers arrangements, and…"

"I get it. It can be overwhelming at times." Rachel says

"Yeah, and you deal with it every day." Finn says

"I know." Rachel says

"How do you do it?" Finn asks

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks

"Planning the most special day for a person, and deal with all the demands they have." Finn says

"I think of it as helping someone on the most important days of their lives. And making it easier for them and hopefully helping them start amazing lifetime together." Rachel says and quickly blushes. "I know it's stupid, but I just want to believe I made that possible for at least one person."

"And why is that?" Finn asks

"I guess I watched my parents grow to hate each other and I don't want another person to watch that or go through that." Rachel says. Rachel couldn't believe she was telling Finn this, she didn't even tell that to Quinn. But with him she feels safe and feels like she can tell him anything. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be dumping this all on."

"It's okay, I asked." Finn says. Finn is happy that she allowed herself to open up to him like that. But can't but feel bad because of his motives.

"So, I'm guessing your parents were happy." Rachel says

"Yeah." Finn says. "Well my mom and my step-dad."

"Oh so your parents got divorce too?" Rachel asks

"No…um…actually my father died before I was born." Finn says quietly.

Rachel immediately feels like an idiot and bad. "Oh I'm sorry Finn." Rachel says stroking Finn arm.

"It's okay it was a long time ago." Finn says and Rachel realizes what she is doing and quickly stops. A long awkward silence ensues until Rachel speaks up.

"Um I should call Quinn and tell her that I'm going to be late." Rachel says and Finn nods. Rachel dials Quinn number and anxiously waits for her to pick up.

"Hello." Quinn says on the end of the phone.

"Quinn." Rachel says

"Rachel, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back an hour ago." Quinn says

"I know. I'm sorry, there's just really bad traffic." Rachel says

"When do you think you will be back?" Quinn asks

"Maybe an hour and half, maybe more." Rachel says

"Okay I'll wait until you get back." Quinn says

"No, no you don't have to do that." Rachel says, "Don't you have any plans with Ben."

"I did until he dumped me." Quinn says

"What, really. I'll come home as soon as I can." Rachel says

"It's okay I'll wait here and we'll talk about when you get here." Quinn says, "Bye."

"Bye." Rachel says and hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks

"Quinn's boyfriend broke up with her." Rachel says

"Quinn has a boyfriend?" Finn asks surprised.

"Well not anymore, why?" Rachel asks

"Just Puck, you know he kinda has a thing for her." Finn says

"Kinda…" Rachel says laughing. "Every time we met he stared at my office door waiting for Quinn to walk through my office."

"Yeah, he's not that subtle." Finn says

"He doesn't look like the type of guy that has trouble talking to girls. Why does he have such a hard time with Quinn?" Rachel asks

"He would totally deny this, but I think he kinda likes her." Finn says, "Like not he thinks she's hot, like he has feelings for her. Don't tell Quinn he would kill me"

"Well I won't say anything." Rachel says, "My lips are sealed." Rachel makes the gesture like she's sealing her lips.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Finn asks nervously and is hoping she says no. _Please say no, Please say no, Please say no._

"Not at the moment." Rachel says awkwardly smiling at him.

"Oh." Finn says and more awkward silence fills the car. "So where did you grow up?" Finn asks

"Just outside the city." Rachel says

"Oh so you're not that far from your family." Finn says

"Yeah, but I really don't get back home much." Rachel says

"Oh yeah I forgot about your parents." Finn says mentally kicking himself.

"Yep…So where are you from?" Rachel asks

"Oh I'm from Ohio." Finn says

"That's cool." Rachel says

"Not really I'm from a small town, not that much fun." Finn says

"So how did you meet Puck, is he from Ohio too?" Rachel asks

"No he's from New Jersey, we met at work." Finn says

"That's funny all this time and I still don't know what you do." Rachel says

"Oh…um…I'm a writer." Finn says

"What kind of writer?" Rachel asks

"Oh I'm a sports writer." Finn says, "So how did you and Quinn meet?" Finn asks quickly changing the subject.

"Oh we known each other since we were kids." Rachel says smiling.

"So you've guys known each other for a long time?" Finn asks

"Yeah she's like family to me." Rachel says

"So back then did you play wedding too." Finn says laughing. "You plan the wedding and she made the food."

"Actually no, you know I wasn't a big fan of marriage since my parents were going through a divorce." Rachel says smiling and Finn mentally kicks himself again. Rachel senses this and tries to make a joke of it to lighten up the mood. "But we threw wicked teat parties. I'd plan them and invite everyone and Quinn would make the tea and desserts. We were really popular with all the little girls in our neighborhood, they always came to our tea parties."

"That's cute." Finn says laughing and he sees her blush. "Woah, I'm starving."

"Me too, even though we had that late lunch, I'm still starving. If I knew there was going to be traffic I would have ate more." Rachel says

"Me too." Finn says

"Wait…" Rachel says coming up with an idea and grabs her bag from the back seat. "Quinn made cookies and I stole a couple." Rachel takes the cookies out of the Ziploc bag.

"Thank god." Finn says taking a cookie. "These are amazing." Taking a bite.

"I know Quinn makes the best cookies." Rachel says

"I could eat these the rest of my life." Finn says

"Lucky for me I get to." Rachel says when she notice Finn has some chocolate on his upper lip. "Um….Finn you have some chocolate…" Rachel says pointing to where the chocolate is.

"What?" Finn asks confused.

"Here." Rachel says and she grabs a tissue and wipes away the chocolate and they are only inches apart when the car behinds them honks. And they are brought back to reality. Rachel quickly focuses her attention back to the road and the rest of the car ride is silent. Rachel couldn't believe she let herself do that with a client. Especially a client that is getting married and who's wedding she is planning. She also can't believe that she is letting herself have those feelings for him. Finn can't believe that happened don't get him wrong he is glad, but he thinks that he is actually falling for her. This is not just a game anymore and as soon as he gets home he's going to call Puck and tell him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Quinn is back at the shop crying and is eating ice-cream trying to get over her break up. She is watching some stupid romantic comedy which makes her fell even worse. She can't believe Ben broke up with her and the way he did it was even worse. Through a text message saying he's not looking for a relationship. She doesn't care that he feels that way at least have the decently to tell her in person. She is about to cry even more when she hears door opening and someone saying hello. Quinn quickly composes herself if it is a client and walks out of her office and goes to see who's there. "Hello." Quinn says once she walks out and sees a tall figure not facing her looking around.<p>

"Hey." The figure says turning around and she realizes who it is.

"Oh your Finn's friend, Pat is it." Quinn says

Puck can't believe she doesn't remember his name. How can she not remember his name he thinks to himself. "Um…Actually it's Puck." Puck says

"Oh I'm sorry, Puck." Quinn says, "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh do you know where Finn is? I know he has appointment but it's getting late and he's not back, I'm kind of worried." Puck says

"Oh yeah, him and Rachel are stuck in traffic. But he will be back soon, if you want to wait." Quinn says

"Yeah, sure." Puck says

"I'm just watching movie in my office, if you want..." Quinn says

"Sure." Puck says and follows her, and can't help but stare at her while she walks. Quinn is sad and figures Puck can make her feel better and by the way he is staring at her, she knows that he wouldn't mind doing so. "I don't mean to be weird, but are you okay? It looks like you've been crying or something."

"Yeah, well my boyfriend…" Quinn says and Puck gets upset when he hears she has a boyfriend. "Well now my ex-boyfriend." Puck gets happy again once he hears this.

"Aww, what happened?" Puck asks putting his hand on her knee.

Quinn sees what he is dong and doesn't really mind, she needs a distraction and he is really hot. "He broke up with me…" Quinn says

"I'm sorry." Puck says rubbing her knee.

"In a text message." Quinn says

"What a tool." Puck says

"Like you've never broken up with a girl with a text." Quinn says glaring at him. Puck pause and doesn't know what to say, "Yeah I thought so."

"What can you do, guys are stupid." Puck says smiling. "Especially a guy who would break up with a girl like you." Puck says actually meaning it.

"Thanks, you're actually kinda sweet." Quinn says blushing they were inches away and about to kiss when they here Finn and Rachel walk through the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls out and goes to her office to find her. When she walks in she sees Quinn and Puck sitting next to each other only inches away and Puck has his hand on her knee. "Oh I'm sorry." Finn is behind her and is glaring at Puck. Quinn and Puck quickly stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asks

"Looking for you." Puck says

"Oh I guess we can go now." Finn says and turns to Rachel, "Thanks for today and I'll see you next week."

"See you next week." Rachel says walking Finn and Puck out the door. Once Finn and Puck make it outside, Finn hits Puck on the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asks

"Ow..Fuck man…What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck shots back

"Seriously what were you thinking, that you can just sleep with Quinn." Finn says

"So. Why can't i?" Puck asks

"Well maybe because when you sleep with her and don't ever call her again she is going to tell Rachel and Rachel is going to drop me as a client." Finn says. "Better yet sleep with Quinn so Rachel will drop me and I don't have to go on with this sick plan."

"Calm down." Puck says "I won't sleep with Quinn. And it's too late to back down now. In a couple weeks when she falls for you. You can make up that you and Santana broke up and this whole thing will be over." Then Puck mumbles under his breath, "Then I can sleep with Quinn." And Finn glares at him. "What?"

* * *

><p>Rachel comes back in Quinn's office and Quinn knows that she is going to hear it, "I know he's a client's friend…." But Quinn stops when she sees Rachel's face, "What's wrong Rach?"<p>

"I'm so fucked." Rachel says

* * *

><p>Thank you to all that put this story on your alert list, it really means a lot to me. Please don't forget to leave and comments or suggestions you have they really do help. Don't froget, PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks confused.

"I think…i….kinda like….Finn." Rachel says mumbling.

"What?" Quinn asks not understanding what Rachel is saying.

"Um….I….Kinda like Finn." Rachel says holding her head down.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Quinn says

"I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened." Rachel says

"It's okay it's just a crush." Quinn says reassuring her.

"Yeah, it's just a crush." Rachel says trying to convince herself. "But what happens if I spend more time with him and my feelings grow?"

"Calm down Rachel it's fine." Quinn says, "It's you, just push back the feeling like you usually do. I mean that's what you do, you push everybody away all time."

"You're right I don't know why I'm freaking out." Rachel says calming down. "That's the way I am I push everyone away." Rachel kinda feels sad that she lives her life this way. "I just think he's cute, it's no big deal." She says again making sure remembers.

"Exactly." Quinn says, "So what happen did you guys kiss or something?"

"No….no….no I would never do that." Rachel says looking down and she knows that Quinn can tell that she is lying.

"Rachel I've known you since we were five, I think I know when you lying." Quinn says, "What did you do?"

"We alomost…Ki-ss-ed….Al-mo-st." Rachel says

"How did you al-mo-st ki-ss?" Quinn asks

"He had chocolate on his face and went to wipe it off with a tissue and we were only inches away, but nothing." Rachel says really fast.

"It's okay Rach, as long as you didn't." Quinn says

"Speaking of almost kissing, what were you doing with Finn's friend?" Rachel asks smirking

"Oh…Pat…" Quinn says

"Puck!" Rachel says

"Puck…shit why can't I remember that name." Quinn says, "Anyway you know Ben broke up with me and I'm feeling a bit lonely…So I thought you know…he could help me forget…" Quinn says

"By sleeping with him?" Rachel asks narrowing her eyes at Quinn.

"Don't look at me like that." Quinn says, "Fine I won't sleep with him." Quinn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms around her chest.

"Better not." Rachel says, "At least wait until after the wedding."

"Of course…" Quinn says

"Okay stop going along with it. I know that you are going to sleep with him." Rachel says smirking, "Just as long as it isn't awkward."

"When is it ever?" Quinn asks smiling.

"It's not something you should be proud of." Rachel says laughing, "You're such a slut." She says laughing even harder.

"Hey you lost your virginity before me." Quinn says smirking and Rachel suddenly goes quiet.

"I thought we agreed…." Rachel says, "…Anyway I was searching for attention…Because my parents were never there..."

"Okay just keep telling yourself that." Quinn says smirking and Rachel just mimics her and walks out.

* * *

><p>Finn's next appointment is a week later with Quinn and Puck is coming with him. He has been talking on the phone with Rachel about the wedding, but they always get off track and talk about other things. But he can tell that Rachel has been distancing herself from him and he doesn't know why. He can't wait for this whole thing to be over. Puck says that only one more month and the whole sherade will be over. Finn knows the only reason Puck is stalling because he wants to be with Quinn. Finn doesn't really mind because he loves spending time with Rachel even know he knows their whole relationship is based on a lie. He also knows that she is a little suspicious because she is always asking when Santana is in town and when she can join them. Finn always makes something up, but he doesn't know if he can lie anymore. Just then when Finn is getting lost in his thoughts Puck walks in his apartment. "Hey Finn, are you almost ready?"<p>

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Finn says walking out his bedroom to meet Puck in the living room.

"So how do I look?" Puck asks

"Fine, I guess." Finn says

"No, really I want to make a good impression when I see Quinn today." Puck says

"You look fine." Finn says shaking his head. "I don't think that she is going to be paying much attention to anyway. I think her focus is going to be on the wedding." Finn says

"Yeah, we'll see." Puck says looking himself in the mirror.

"You're so full of yourself." Finn says rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, and go get ready." Puck says and Finn goes back in his room. Puck couldn't help but feel nervous when he sees Quinn, and that is a first. He usually has the girl wrapped around his finger, but Quinn is different and he likes that. He can't stop thinking about her since he saw her last week. The reason he went there of course was to make sure Finn was okay, but he also was hoping that she would be there. They were even about to kiss, but Rachel and Finn walked in on them. He knows that if they didn't walk in on them they would have gone farther than just kissing. he was smiling to himself just picturing how it amazing it would be if they ever actually did it, but was interrupted when Finn walked back in.

"Okay, I'm ready." Finn says, "Lets go." And he looks at himself once last time before he walks out the door.

"Okay." Puck says and also looks at himself in the mirror before he walks out too.

* * *

><p>Rachel is in the kitchen with Quinn and is helping her get ready for Puck and Finn's appointment. She was looking at herself with a spoon before she was brought back to reality hearing Quinn's voice. "Rach, what are you doing?" Quinn asks devilishly exactly knowing what she was doing.<p>

"I was just checking my eye make-up…I thought I smudged it." Rachel says non-chantly.

"Sure, you were." Quinn says smirking.

"You are such a child." Rachel says

"You are such a child." Quinn says mimicking Rachel.

"I do not sound like that." Rachel says

"Yes, but you do…All high and squeaking." Quinn says laughing.

"Whatever." Rachel says rolling her eyes. "Just keep your legs closed when you see Puck today." She says laughing.

Quinn quickly turns around to face Rachel, blushing, "That's disgusting."

"I'm kidding." Rachel says laughing, "But seriously…"

"Yeah, and I'm the child." Quinn says. Before they can go back and forth with each other Finn and Puck come to the shop.

"Hello, Rach, are you here." Finn calls out.

"Yeah, we are in the kitchen." Rachel says, "Behave." Rachel says to Quinn.

"Okay today is the day I get to awesome food and desserts." Finn says smiling

"Yes this is the day you've been waiting for." Rachel says smiling, Finn smiles back to her widely, Puck rolls his eyes how stupid they are, and Quinn snorts and they all turn and look at her.

Quinn pretends to cough, "I have a tickle in my throat." Quinn says. Rachel glares at her, Finn looks at her confused, and Puck just laughs. "So, let's start with appetizers first."

"Yeah. Finn and Puck you can come with me to the eating area." Rachel says showing them to the table. They sit down and are waiting for Quinn to bring out the food. "We will just try them and you tell me what you like and we'll figure out the menu."

"Okay sound great." Finn says, "As long as if this fills me up, so I don't have to eat lunch…" Rachel starts laughing at Puck just stares at them and he can't believe that Rachel is even falling for FInn.

Luckily for Puck Quinn comes out of the kitchen, so he doesn't have to watch Finn and Rachel anymore. "Okay First up we have the appetizers." Quinn says setting down the plates. "The first one is Roasted Tomato and Smoked Bacon Bisque…The next one is Grilled Shrimp with Cilantro and Lime…And finally Calamari a la Plancha.

"This is amazing." Finn says stuffing his mouth Rachel can't help but find it adorable. But Quinn and Puck don't know what Rachel sees and are disgusted.

"Dude, swallow first." Puck says and Quinn starts laughing and Puck can't feel successful in making Quinn laugh.

"Okay I'll get the next course." Quinn says heading back towards the kitchen.

"So which one did you like the best?" Rachel asks

"I don't know I like all of them." Finn says, "What do you think Puck?"

"I like the Calamari a la Plancha." Puck says

"That is a popular choice." Rachel says

Quinn comes back out with some choices for the main course. "Okay here we have Chicken Marsala with Pancetta and Cream…Next we have Chicken Piccata… Now for the fish choices Grilled Branzino with Rosemary Vinaigrette…And Salmon with Raspberry Ginger Glaze."

"Okay this one we need to choose a chicken and a fish course." Rachel says

"Okay." Finn says, "But they are so good it's too hard to choose."

For the next five minutes Finn and Rachel are chatting each other up and is getting annoyed. Quinn can hear Finn and Rachel all the way from the kitchen and can't help but feel bad for Puck. So Quinn saves Puck from Finn and Rachel. "Hey Puck can you help me in the kitchen?" Quinn asks

Finn and Rachel look at Puck and Puck gets up and says, "Yeah sure." Puck walks in the kitchen, "What do you need?"

"A thank you." Quinn says smiling.

"For what?" Puck asks confused

"For saving you from Finn and Rachel." Quinn says

"Well thank you a million times." Puck says smiling

"You're welcome." Quinn says, "But I actually do need help."

"Oh okay." Puck says

* * *

><p>It's an half an hour later and Finn and Rachel are waiting for Quinn to bring the desserts. "I wonder what is taking Quinn so long with the dessert." Rachel says<p>

"It's okay. I'm sure Puck is just distracting…" Finn says

"Shit…" Rachel says, "Quinn…Quinn…" Rachel calls out

Puck and Quinn are in the kitchen and they are making out when they hear Rachel call Quinn's name. Quinn quickly stands up and straightens herself up and puts her shirt back on. Puck is looking all around for his shirt. "Shit…Shit…Your shirt is on the floor in corner…Rachel is gonna kill me." Quinn says

"She probably won't notice." Puck says

"Yeah she will and after last time…I know I'm going to get it again." Quinn says trying to get the dishes for the dessert ready.

"Last time? Again?" Puck asks surprised

"Can you stop blabbing and help me." Quinn says

After Quinn doesn't answer her, Rachel starts to walk toward the kitchen and Finn follows her. "She better not being doing what I think they're doing." Rachel says angrily.

"They are probably not." Finn says and Rachel glares at him. "Okay they probably are."

Rachel pushes the kitchen doors open and sees Quinn and Puck all flustered and Quinn is quickly getting the desserts ready. "Oh good you are almost done, we've been worry you guys been in here for almost a half of hour. But I see something distracted you guys." Rachel says and Quinn and Puck look at the floor guiltily. "Why don't you guys go back to the table." Finn and Puck go back and Quinn tries to sneak out with them. "Not you." Rachel whispers pulling Quinn back.

"Okay please don't get mad…" Quinn says

"Why would I get mad." Rachel says, "We'll talk about this later now we need to professional and finish this appointment."

Finn and Puck are sitting at the table waiting for Rachel and Quinn to come back. Finn is glaring at Puck and Puck is trying to not to look Finn in the face. "Puck…" Finn says

"What?" Puck asks

"What is wrong with you?" Finn asks s

"What…What…I didn't do anything…Nothing happened." Puck says quickly.

"Oh yeah, You have lip stick on your neck." Finn says and Puck quickly rubs it off.

"Fine but what's the big deal." Puck says, "I'm not getting married."

"That's not the point." Finn was saying until he was interrupted by Rachel returning with the desserts.

"Where's Quinn?" Puck asks

"Ohh, Quinn is not allowed to come out of the kitchen while you are here." Rachel says and Puck starts to get up, "And you're not allowed to go in the kitchen." Puck rolls his eyes and Finn laughs, but Rachel doesn't look to happy. The rest of the appointment is spent in an awkward silence and Finn and Rachel picked the menu in silence. "Okay I'll see you next time." Rachel says while saying good bye to Finn and she notices Puck trying to back in the kitchen. "And next time don't bring him." Rachel glares at Puck.

Puck just walks past her and says, "I'ts okay I already have her number." Puck smirks and Rachel just gasps and glares at him.

"Anyway, see ya." Finn says, "And I'm sorry for you know…"

Rachel nods her head and says, "It's okay, it's not your fault." Rachel walks back in the kitchen and Quinn is washing the dishes. "Hey."

Quinn turns around and sees Rachel standing at the doorway, "Hey. On a scale one to ten how mad are you at me?" Quinn asks

"A million." Rachel says, "But seriously…"

"I know I'm sorry." Quinn says, "He's just so hot and there is just so much sexual tension."

Rachel gags in her mouth, "Okay a little too much information Quinn, like always." Rachel says

"Sorry." Quinn says "But I think I'm going to see him again…."

"I know he said he got your number." Rachel says

"I'm sorry forget it, I won't see him again." Quinn says

"It's okay you can see him again, it's not like he's getting married." Rachel says sadly.

"So your Finn crush isn't getting any better?" Quinn asks

"No it's okay." Rachel says, "Hey maybe you can set me up with someone, try to distract me."

"Yeah, I'll set something up." Quinn says and hugs Rachel and Rachel tries to hold back tears.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much i did enjoy writing it. the next chapter will be up soon and if i get a lot of reviews i will update even sooner. Thanx! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a couple weeks since their last appointment and Finn and Rachel have been seeing each other a lot. Puck hasn't been coming since Rachel kinda hates him and Puck actually set up Santana to talk to Rachel on the phone. And they her and Rachel made a lot of decisions and it eased Rachel nerves that Santana is actually real. Puck and Quinn have been spending mostly every night together. Quinn really likes Puck and loves being with him. Puck really likes being with Quinn which is new to him because he never felt this way about a girl. But really doesn't care as long as he's with her. Puck can't wait for Rachel to admit to Finn he loves her, so he can write this article and finally put this behind him so neither Quinn or Rachel find out.

Quinn hears her alarm clock ring and stirs to wake up. Quinn is tangled up in her sheets with Puck holding her and she is lying on his chest. Puck starts to wake up too when he hears the alarm clock, but it stops once Quinn goes to shut it off. Quinn is surprised once Puck pulls her back into bed and starts kissing. "Morning." Puck murmurs against Quinn's lips.

"Morning." Quinn says kissing him back, but slowly gets up. Puck keeps pulling her back, "Come on Puck I need to get ready to go to work."

"So just stay a couple more minutes." Puck says succeeding on getting her back in bed. "I'll make it worth your while."

Quinn lets out a soft moan, "I'm sure you will, but…"

"No…" Puck says, "Why don't you call in sick."

"Because Rachel knows I'm not sick and will drag me to work." Quinn says "Don't you have to go to work."

"Yeah, but I will call in sick if I can stay here with you." Puck says

"I can't…" Quinn says getting up out of bed. "But you can join me in the shower if you want." Quinn whispers in Puck's ear and he runs after her.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel have an appointment to go to the florist and pick out flower arrangement and they are just coming back. They are walking through Central Park once Rachel sees a flower stand. "Oh do you mind if we stop and get some flowers." Rachel says<p>

"No… go ahead." Finn says

Rachel is going all around looking and smelling at the flowers. "I just love the way flowers smell." Rachel says picking a bouquet of flowers and smelling them.

"Yeah, me too." Finn says

"Whenever I get flowers they just put me in a good mood, you know." Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah…" Finn was saying but Rachel quickly drops to the ground and is hiding behind some flowers. "Uh Rach, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh…" Rachel says and grabs Finn's hand and pulls him down beside her.

"What is going on?" Finn asks all confused

"Nothing." Rachel says still holding Finn's hand pulling him with her still trying to hide, when the person she is hiding from calls her name.

"Rach…Rach…Is that you?" The guy asks

"Oh hey, Chris." Rachel says "What are you doing here?"

Chris is with a girl who is pregnant and they are holding hands. "Nothing just getting flowers." Chris says and is looking at Finn.

"Uh this is Finn." Rachel says

"Hey." Finn says shaking Chris's hand. "So how do you all know each other?"

Chris and the girl with him looks around awkwardly, and Rachel speaks up, "Well me and Chris used to date here….And on our anniversary I caught Chris and Wendy here having sex…In our bed….And then I caught them fucking in my car an hour later." Rachel says "Did I miss anything." And she leaves and Finn follows after her.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks trying to stop Rachel.

"I'm fine." Rachel says walking faster.

"No you're not." Finn finally stops her and she is facing him.

"I need a drink." Rachel says

"But umm…It's two o'clock in the afternoon." Finn says

"So there must be some bar open." Rachel says

"I don't think so." Finn says

"Well then where to the alcoholics go to drink in the middle of the day." Rachel says

"I-I-uh… don't know." Finn says

"Okay so it's settled we are going to a bar." Rachel says and drags Finn along with her. Finn and Rachel finally get to a bar that is open. "Hello…Bartender…May I have a drink?" Rachel asks

"Okay, what do you want?" The bartender asks

"A shot…And a apple martini." Rachel says "And my friend will have….."

"Oh just a coke for now." Finn says

"Alright suit yourself." Rachel says and downs her shot. An hour later Rachel has consumed a lot of drinks and is officially drunk. "What is wrong with me Finn?"

"Uh..Nothing." Finn says unsure about what to say.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Rachel says, "I drown myself in my work…I just date guys and then nothing happens…Well things happen if the guy is really hot…You get what I'm saying." Rachel says giggling

"I think I know what you're talking about." Finn says awkwardly

"I meant sex…" Rachel whispers in Finn's ear giggling.

"Okay…I think that's enough for you." Finn says taking Rachel's drinks away.

"No…" Rachel says pouting her lips. "You kn-ow w-wwh-y I'm ssss-ooo sc-re-we-d uuu-ppp." Rachel says slurring her words

"You're not screwed up." Finn says

"It's because of my parents." Rachel says, "When I was seven years old…My mom found my dad in bed with our maid….and my nanny…at the same time… if you know what I mean…"

"Again I know." Finn says

"Then my mom divorced my dad…And he moved in an apartment in the city and totally forgot about me and got another family…" Rachel says sadly. "And my mom was a complete drunk…And slept with all my teachers…even the girls…and my principle… and didn't even need to go to classes I already graduated by the time I was sixteen." Rachel says starting to cry now. "The only person who's been by my side the whole time is Quinn." Rachel starts to sob even more. "She's my best friend…I love her…if I didn't have her I wouldn't know what I would do… you know what I mean…" then Rachel falls of her stool and passes out.

"Uhh…Rach…are you okay…" Finn asks, "Shit…" Finn goes to help Rachel up and Rachel starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I just fell." Rachel says giggling

"I know." Finn says, "I think I should call Quinn…."

"Nooooo." Rachel says, "She'll be so mad…"

"I'm sure she won't…." Finn says

"Yes….She will….." Rachel says, "I think I need to go home…."

"Yeah…." Finn says, "I'll take you home…." Finn helps Rachel out of the bar and she throws outside of the bar and two more times before they got back to her place. Finn finally gets Rachel home and she quickly runs to the bathroom. Rachel comes out of the bathroom and falls on the couch. "You have a nice place…"

"I'm sorry…" Rachel says burying her head in a pillow.

Finn sits down next to Rachel and rubs her back. "It's okay I would be upset if I saw my ex too." Finn says

"Yeah…but it's so embarrassing…" Rachel says, "I work for you."

"It's fine…you are allowed to slip up once in a while." Finn says

"But I don't…Usually don't do this type of stuff." Rachel says

"It's no big deal…" Finn says and Rachel sits up.

"Really?" Rachel asks

"Yeah…" Finn says smiling. "So is all the stuff true about your family?"

"Sadly…Yes." Rachel says

"I'm surprised you're not more screwed up." Finn says

"Yeah I get that a lot." Rachel says

"You know if you want, you can talk to me about." Finn says

"No, I don't want to dump all my problems on you." Rachel says

"No…" Finn says, "I'm a great listener." Finn says smiling.

"Okay where to begin…." Rachel says. After two hours of Rachel telling her life story Rachel is finally done.

"Wow." Finn says shocked

"Yeah…" Rachel says uncomfortably

"You know it's not that bad…"Finn says

"Really." Rachel says

"Yeah everybody's family is a little dysfunctional." Finn says

"Really…" Rachel says, "So for your sixth birthday your mom had sex with the clown."

"Well…No…" Finn says

"Yep…" Rachel says, "I'm a total screw up."

"No you're not." Finn says

"Yes I am…" Rachel says, "Can you leave so you don't see me cry again…"

"No Rach, I'm not leaving you…" Finn says, "Look at me,,," Finn says making Rachel face his face. "You are ….smart…funny…sweet…caring…" Finn was saying while wiping her tears way with his thumb. "…And beautiful…" Finn says and he kisses Rachel. Rachel doesn't stop the kiss even though she knows it's wrong. She just loses herself in the kiss and starts to kiss Finn back. When they come up from air they stare at each other…

"You should go…" Rachel says getting up quickly going to open the door.

"I'm sorry…." Finn says

"Just go…" Rachel says and Finn leaves. Rachel quickly runs in the kitchen get the phone and call Quinn.

As soon as Finn leaves Rachel's apartment he heads to Puck's apartment.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn are at Puck's apartment and are cuddling on the couch watching a movie. When Quinn's cellphone rings "Oh it's Rachel." Quinn says kissing Puck and goes in the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hey Rach…I'm sorry I left early…but."<p>

"Me and Finn kissed." Rachel says

"What?When?How?" Quinn yells in the phone.

Puck hears Quinn yelling in the kitchen and gets up and walks toward the kitchen. "Hey babe, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…Everything's fine." Quinn says sweetly to Puck and then she yell whispers on the phone to Rachel, "What the hell is wrong with you."

"I know I'm sorry…" Rachel says, "It just happened…"

"How did it just happened." Quinn yells in the phone and she hears Rachel start to cry. "Alright calm down where are you?"

"At home." Rachel says through her sobs.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Quinn says and hangs up the phone. She walks back in to the living room where Puck is.

"Hey is everything alright?" Puck asks

"Umm…Well…Uh…No…" Quinn says, "I have to go." Quinn says grabbing her coat and things heading toward the door.

"Okay I'll call you." Puck says kissing Quinn good-bye and she leaves. Quinn is walking out of Puck's apartment building when she sees Finn and quickly walks in the other direction avoiding him and goes to Rachel's. Quinn finally makes it to Rachel's apartment and she found Rachel rolled up in a ball on her bed. "Rach, honey are you okay?" Quinn asks sitting down next to Rachel stroking her arm.

"No." Rachel says quickly lifting her head up and goes back to burying her face in her pillow.

"Just tell me what happened." Quinn says

"Okay." Rachel says sitting up. "Well first we ran into Chris…."

"What?" Quinn asks

"Yeah…" Rachel says, "That's not the worst part…After I saw him I was so upset that I got drunk…Then I told Finn all about my childhood…Then he took me home and he kissed me."

"Wait, he kissed you?" Quinn asks

"Yeahh..." Rachel says hesitantly.

"So…He kissed you first?" Quinn asks again

"Yeah." Rachel says again, "Why?"

"He likes you." Quinn says

"What?" Rachel asks shocked

"Why else would he kiss you?" Quinn asks

"I don't know because he took pity on me." Rachel says

"Maybe…" Quinn says

"Thanks." Rachel says

"I don't mean it like that." Quinn says, "I just don't understand why he would kiss you. He obviously like you…People just don't go around kissing people…."

"Quinn, can you shut and be a good friend…" Rachel says, "Get me some ice-cream and a really sappy movie."

"I'm on it." Quinn says running out of the room. Rachel still couldn't understand what that kiss meant, that amazing kiss…

* * *

><p>Puck was still upset and sad that Quinn left when Finn came storming through the door. "I kissed Rachel!" Finn pants out of breath.<p>

"What?" Puck ask, "Oh that's why Quinn had to leave…"

"Quinn was here?" Finn asks confused

"NO…What…" Puck says, "No…So you kissed Rachel."

"Yeah." Finn says sitting down on the couch burying his head in his hands.

"About time." Puck says going to get a beer for him and Finn.

"What?" Finn asks confused.

"I mean she obviously likes you…She did kiss back right?" Puck says

"Yeah but…" Finn says

"So just say that you love her and you left Santana. Then she will tell you that she loves you too." Puck says handing Finn him a beer and Finn can't believe what he is hearing. "Then you dump her a week later…saying that you're not ready to be in another too fast." Finn is staring at Puck like he has two heads. "I write my article…."

"What are you saying?" Finn says practically jumping off the couch.

"What I'm telling you that you can end this hold thing and you are freaking out on me." Puck says

"It's not that simple." Finn says

"What do you mean…Okay you don't even need her to say she loves you just say that you can be around her because of Santana…And you'll get someone else to plan the wedding….i already got enough to write my story." Puck says

"NO!" Finn says

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Puck asks confused

"I love her." Finn says

"You what?" Puck asks

"I love her." Finn says

"Good job." Puck says

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn asks

"All I asked you to do was not to fall in love with her." Puck says, "And like always you screwed it up."

"I'm sorry that when I get close to someone I actually have feeling not like a robot like you." Finn says walking out. "And I know you've been seeing Quinn for the past month…And what is she going to think when she finds out you tricked her best friend?"

"How is she…You're not going to tell Rachel." Puck shoots back. "You're too scared that she won't want to be with you after she finds out you **tricked** her."

"Whatever at least I'll be honest.." Finn says walking out in the hallway.

"Okay we'll see about that…" Puck shouts after him. "If you ever want a shot with her you won't tell her the truth…" Finn keeps on walking and can still hear Puck's voice ringing in his head. As much as he might hate Puck right now, he knows that he is right. The only way he could be with Rachel was not to tell the truth. If she did know the truth she would want nothing to do with him. He wished that he never agreed to do this with Puck, but if he never did he wouldn't have ever met Rachel…

Please don't forget to comment or leave any suggestions you might have. I haven't been getting many reviews, so please try to take a second and tell me what you think good or bad. The more reviews i get the more i will update and write. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Puck went to Finn's place to apologize after what happened yesterday. Puck knew that Finn really did care for Rachel and he didn't want his best friend to be upset. So he swallowed his pride and went to Finn's apologize. When Puck got to Finn's, Finn was still in bed sleeping. Puck went to nudge him awake. "Dude wake up." Puck says

"What do you want." Finn says looking up and crashes his head on the pillow again.

"Come on man, I'm sorry." Puck says

"What am I supposed to do." Finn says

"Just go to her and tell her how you feel." Puck says

"Do you think she will listen?" Finn asks

"Finn, don't worry…She will." Puck says, "You guys obviously love each other."

"How do you know that she loves me?" Finn asks

"Quinn tells me how you guys are always hanging out and you never talk about wedding stuff when you are together." Puck says, "And I've heard Quinn on several occasions yelling at Rachel because she was becoming too close to you."

"Really?" Finn asks his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes." Puck says

"What about the article." Finn asks

"I won't write." Puck says sadly, "It was wrong in the first place…Don't worry I'll talk to Jane."

"Thanks." Finn says hugging Puck

"Sure." Puck says, "Now are you going to get up, it's almost noon."

"Really it's that late. I didn't notice." Finn says, "Hey do you want to grab lunch or something."

"I would but…" Puck says and mumbles the next part, "…I'm going to lunch with Quinn."

"Ohhhh..." Finn says raisning his eyebrows.

"Alright I'm going to go, or I'm going to be late…" Puck says, "Don't get too clingy and screw it up."

"I won't." Finn says and walks Puck out. "And Puck don't push her away." Finn smiles.

"I won't." Puck says smiling.

* * *

><p>"Rach, are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Quinn asks. Rachel has been lying in bed all morning and can't help but me consumed with guilt. How could she kiss a guy who was engaged and client of hers getting married. Thank god it was Sunday so she didn't have to go to work and could spend the whole day in bed. She just doesn't know how she is going to face Finn it's just so embarrassing.<p>

"No, I'm just going to lye here until I die." Rachel says covering her face with her comforter.

"Come on I made cookies…" Quinn says and Rachel quickly perks up. "Only if you come out of your bed and eat them." Rachel thinks about for a while until she mumbles an okay. "So are we feeling better this morning?"

"Not really…" Rachel says quickly grabbing a cookie, "…but this sure helps."

"So what are you going to do today?" Quinn asks and Rachel just shrugs her shoulders. "Just go back to bed when I leave?"

"You're leaving?" Rachel asks sadly

"Yeah I have plans with Puck." Quinn says guiltily. "But if you want I can cancel and stay here with you."

"No you go." Rachel says

"Actually I have to meet him in ten minutes so…" Quinn says

"Yeah you go…go" Rachel says

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks

"Yes...go…go" Rachel says and Quinn is almost out the door when Rachel asks, "Does he treat you good?"

"Yes…like a queen." Quinn says smiling

"Don't screw it up by being too clingy." Rachel says smiling

"I won't." Quinn says smiling. "And don't push Finn away." Quinn closes the door, leaving Rachel away. _"I won't"_

* * *

><p>Puck is waiting for Quinn at the restaurant waiting for Quinn to come. He is getting worried that she isn't going to show. But a couple minutes later Quinn has arrived. "Sorry, I'm late." Quinn walks over to Puck and kisses himon the lips quickly, but is surprised when Puck pulls her in closer and deepens the kiss.<p>

"It's okay, you're worth the wait." Puck murmurs against her lips. Quinn quickly feels herself blushing and Puck can't help but feel successful. Puck and Quinn both know that Finn and Rachel told the other one they kissed, but they don't know how to bring it up.

"So how long have Santana and Finn been seeing each other?" Quinn asks sidewaying their conversation towards Finn and Rachel.

Puck knows what Quinn is trying to do and doesn't really know what to say. "Um…Like a couple years…I'm not sure." Puck says

"Oh…Is she nice?" Quinn asks trying to go deeper

"She's kinda of a bitch." Puck says as a matter of factly.

"Oh…That's nice." Quinn says, "So how did they meet?"

"Um…I don't know…I party I think." Puck says wishing he didn't have to lie.

"So why doesn't she help out with the wedding?" Quinn asks

Puck is getting annoyed but he knows she's only asking because of Rachel. "I don't know…" Puck says

"Okay…" Quinn says and an awkward silence fills the air. "So…umm…does Finn like Rachel…you know like her as his wedding planner?" Quinn asks

"Yeah…" Puck says and finally gives and tells Quinn what she's been looking for. "…A little too much."

Quinn knows that Puck has finally admitted that Finn has feelings for Rachel. "Yeah, he's one of Rachel's favorite client." Quinn says and Quinn and Puck smirk at each other. The rest of the date is completely Finn and Rachel free, and Puck and Quinn are having a good time. But Puck has to go to work to talk to his boss about not writing the article. Puck pays the check and Quinn and Puck walk outside, "Don't go to work…come back to my place." Quinn says to Puck.

Puck rests his forehead on Quinn's forehead and almost gives into her, but knows that he needs to see his boss if he ever wants a chance with her. Or a chance for Finn and Rachel for that matter. "I can't I have to go talk to my boss." Puck says sadly

"Are you sure there's no convincing you to stay." Quinn says kissing Puck's neck.

"I can't." Puck says and feels Quinn pull back a little and sees the sadness in her eyes. He doesn't ever want to make Quinn sad. What's the harm of waiting until tomorrow morning…he'll go first thing. "But…." Puck feels Quinn moving closer to him. "…I can always see her tomorrow morning." Quinn smiles makes his heart skip a thousand beats and he knows that he loves this girl and wants to see her smile every day when he wakes up. Quinn kisses him, but he breaks the kiss, "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn is surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth; she thought she would never hear those words come out of his mouth. She knows that it took a lot of courage for him to say that because she is pretty sure he's never said that to anyone. "I love you too, Puck." Quinn says and Puck kisses her and Quinn is smiling in the kiss.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the whole day in bed watching movies. She kept on thinking about Finn. She can't believe she let down all her walls when she was with him. She should have known better giving her history. Once she opened up too much is when she ended up getting hurt. But she kept thinking maybe Finn was different, maybe she wouldn't get hurt, just maybe. But she knows how this will end like it always does. She would end up getting hurt. It's not like he would leave his fiancé for her, but she couldn't help but think maybe just maybe… Rachel tries to call Quinn later that night but she wasn't answering. She was probably with Puck, but hopefully she got some answers from Puck.<p>

Finn spent the whole day thinking how is going to tell Rachel he loves her. He is trying to come up with a story she will believe. He'll just say that him and Santana are no longer together, he blame it on Santana. He'll say she had an affair with a woman, she is a lesbian. But what happens if she doesn't feel the same way. What happens if she doesn't want to speak to him? Maybe she won't believe him and know that he is hiding something. But worst of all what if she is too scared to open up to him and won't give him a chance. What is she remembers her past and pushes him away. He tried to call Puck and talk to him, but he wasn't answering. He's probably wit Quinn, maybe he got some answers from him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Puck was getting up so he could talk to his boss about the article. He kissed Quinn on the forehead and said, "Babe I got to go."<p>

Quinn stirs a little bit. "Okay." Quinn says wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him. "But come over tonight."

Puck deepens the kiss giving Quinn her answer. "Bye, love you." He says into between kisses.

"Love you too." Quinn says and Puck leaves and Quinn goes back to sleep when she awaken from her phone ringing. Quinn gets the phone and the caller id said Rachel and Quinn rolls her eyes. "Hello."

"Hello Quinn…" Rachel says

"Yeah…" Quinn says half of sleep.

"Did Puck said anything?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"Yeah…" Quinn says but is quickly cut off by Rachel.

"Is bad…Or is bad….Don't tell me…Tell me…No don't tell me…Did Finn say something…."

"Rach calm down." Quinn says and Rachel comes down a little. "Why don't you come over breakfast and I'll tell you."

"Okay, see you soon." Rachel says

"Bye." Quinn says before she had the chance to let her head hit the pillow Rachel comes running in and Quinn glares at her.

"I'll called you on the way." Rachel says smiling

"Rach, it's early and I didn't get much sleep last night…" Quinn says

"Oh I get it you go back to sleep." Rachel says a sits next to Quinn on her bed not even a minutes goes by when Rachel speaks up again. "**Whenever you're ready**." Quinn ignores and tries to sleep. "**WhenEVER** you **ARE READY**." Quinn covers her ears with the pillow. "**Whenever you are ready…Just whenever…Whenever…It's cool**…."

"Rachel." Quinn says glaring at her.

"Oh good you're ready to talk, great." Rachel says

"I guess I have no choice…" Quinn says

"Great." Rachel says, "So what did Puck say?"

"He said that Finn liked you." Quinn says

"Really, like as a person…Or a wedding planner…Like a friend…Like a sister…Or someone who can be more than a friend?" Rachel asks talking really fast.

"More than a friend." Quinn says tiredly

"Really?" Rachel asks smiling

"Yes. He totally likes you Rachel." Quinn says and Rachel hugs her happily, but suddenly Rachel stops and sighs and looks down. "What's wrong?" Quinn asks concerned

"If only we could really be togther." Rachel says with tears in her eyes and Quinn comforts her with a hug.

* * *

><p>Puck was leaving Quinn's apartment and heading to talk to his boss, when Finn called. "Hello." Puck says answering the phone.<p>

"Hey." Finn says, "Did you talk to Jane boss yet?"

"Not yet." Puck says, "But I'm going now."

"Good." Finn says relaxing a bit. "So this whole thing is over?"

"Yep." Puck says

"So did Quinn say anything?" Finn asks hopefully.

"Yeah…" Puck says

"And…" Finn says

"She said that Rachel likes you." Puck says

"Like… Like like's me?" Finn asks

"What are you a girl?" Puck asks "Yes she likes you."

"Are you sure?" Finn asks

"Yes." Puck says getting annoyed

"So did she say anything else?" Finn asks

"I don't know." Puck says, "Listen…I'm at work and talk anymore bye." Puck says hanging up. Puck made his way to his bosses office to talk to her. "…What do you mean I have to continue on with the story?"

"I already made room in the next week's paper." Jane says

"So I'll write another article." Puck says

"No, that article is perfect." Jane says

"I'll write another article." Puck says

"Fine." Jane says and Puck breathes in a sigh of relief. "But you can kiss your chances of getting a column good bye."

"Please…I'll write something better…" Puck says

"No." Puck's boss says. "What's the big deal?"

"Because if I publish the article it will hurt a lot of people." Puck says

Jane laughs. "The guy who writes how to seduce women finally has feelings?"

"So what if I do." Puck says, "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a good writer."

"Yes it does." Jane says, "If you can't write this story I'm going to have to let you go."

"What?" Puck asks shocked

"If you can't do this, what says I can trust your judgment in the future?" Jane asks

"This isn't fair." Puck says

"Life's not fair." Jane says, "I expect the story to be done on Tuesday." And with that Puck storms out of the office. What is he going to do is running through his mind. It's not like he can afford to lose his job especially in this economy. If the article was publish Finn would flip, but what is the chances that Rachel will read the story if it was published. There was no way she would see it unless Finn would show it to her, but that would be stupid. But if Rachel was to find out Quinn would definitely dump him. And if he didn't have a job there is no way he would be able to support Quinn and he didn't want to be a bum. All he knew is that he can't lose Quinn. He just didn't know what he was going to do. While he was walking out of the building of his work, he sees Quinn waiting with two coffees. Once he sees Quinn all of his problems seemed to disappear.

Puck walked over to where Quinn is, who wasn't paying attention and not facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumps a little. "What are you doing here?" Puck asks kissing her neck.

"I just wanted to surprise you." Quinn says turning to kiss him.

"Come on I'll walk you to your work." Puck says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rachel has just arrived at work and couldn't even be more confused and stressed. She couldn't concentrate on anything and kept on thinking about Finn. She just didn't know where she stood with him. But in the back of her head she was hoping that he would leave his fiancé for her, even though she knew that would never happen. She went to the front of the store and saw through the shop window Puck and Quinn kissing. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Quinn why could she find love and Rachel was left with nothing but a broken heart. She saw the way Puck's eyes sparkle when he was looking at Quinn and the way he kissed her that he was truly in love with her. She just wished that one day that could be her. Rachel was snapped back to reality when she saw Quinn walk in with a smile from ear to ear.<p>

"Hey are you doing better?" Quinn asks Rachel trying opiate Rachel's feelings.

"I'm fine." Rachel says trying to put a brave smile on her face. Quinn knew that she wasn't find and Rachel knew too.

* * *

><p>One Puck saw Quinn he knew what he had to do he had no choice. He has to write the article. He just hopes that Quinn or Rachel will never see the article. Even Finn for that matter. But if he had any chance of being with Quinn he has to do this, he can't afford to lose his job. And it's been his dream since he was a kid to have a column. Puck's thinking was interrupted when he got a text from Finn.<p>

"How did ever thing go? You won't write the story." Finn asks

"Don't worry. No more story, now you can confess your love to Rachel." Puck says knowing that it's not the truth.

"Thanks, man. You're a great friend." Finn says

"Yeah, you too." Puck says dreading writing the words knowing in the back of his head that he is betraying his best friend.

Please tell me what you think and review. If i get 10+ reviews, i'll update tomorrow. More Finchel fluff coming your way.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn was texting Puck when he was going to see Rachel. He was relieved when Puck told him he took care of it. He was still really nervous of what Rachel was going to say. He just hopes she doesn't push him away. He makes it to Rachel and Quinn's shop when he stops and takes a breath and slowly walks in in.

Rachel hears the door open and doesn't know who it is because she isn't expecting anyone. She leaves her office and goes to the front to see who it is and stops dead in her tracks when she realizes it is Finn. Rachel is just staring at Finn and Quinn comes out of the kitchen, but quickly scurries back when she sees Finn.

"Hey." Finn says awkwardly

"Hi." Rachel says awkwardly

They just stare at each other awkwardly a little more until Finn breaks the silence once more. "Umm…About the kiss."

"I'm sorry." They both say at once and smile at each other.

"It was inappropriate, and I understand if you want to fire me..." Rachel says all in one breath.

"Rach, no calm down it wasn't your fault." Finn says stopping Rachel and Rachel just listens now. "That kiss…Was amazing." Finn says

"No…" Rachel says

"Just listen…" Finn says. "I'm not with Santana anymore…" Finn says lying.

"What?" Rachel says starting to pace. Quinn hears this from the other room and is jumping up and down.

"It's okay…" Finn says

"Finn, don't end your relationship just because of me…" Rachel says pacing even more. Quinn is starting to get worried that Rachel isn't going to tell Finn how she feels about him.

"It's not like that…" Finn says

"I can't be the other woman..." Rachel says still pacing.

"Rach…" Finn says starting to walk to Rachel and trying to calm her down.

"Your fiancé is going to kill me…" Rachel says

"Ex-fiancé…" Finn says stopping Rachel and cupping her cheek with his hand. "She's not going to kill you…She might try to sleep with you though…"

"What?" Rachel asks

"Umm…She's kinda a lesbian…" Finn says telling at least one true thing.

"What?" Rachel asks backing away from his hand.

"I told her that we kissed and she said that she has been meaning to tell me something and…" Finn says lying

"So I didn't ruin your relationship?" Rachel asks

"No…" Finn says and Rachel breathes a sigh of relief. "But if she wasn't a lesbian you would of."

"What?" Rachel asks

"I mean I have feelings for you Rachel…" Finn says smiling and Rachel smiles. Quinn is jumping up and down again. "I'm falling for you."

"Really?" Rachel asks stepping closer to Finn.

"Yes…" Finn says, "You're amazing…" Finn says while walking towards her and they are only inches away and Finn fills the space and kisses Rachel. Rachel deepens the kiss and Finn whispers against her lips. "I love you." And suddenly Rachel stops kissing him.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asks

"I love you…" Finn says again confused.

"How can you love me you hardly know me." Rachel says

"I don't know I just do…What's the big deal?" Finn says

"The big deal is that you just told me you love me…" Rachel says

"Don't do this Rachel." Finn says getting upset.

"Don't do what?" Rachel says getting offensive.

"Do this push me away because you are scared." Finn says

"I'm not scared." Rachel says

"Yes you are." Finn says and Rachel glares at him. "You're scared because you know that you have feelings for me…"

"You are so wrong." Rachel says

"I'm right, you just don't want to admit it." Finn says

"Stop acting like you know me." Rachel says

"When are you going to realize that I do." Finn says

"You don't know anything about me." Rachel shoots back.

"Okay I know that you don't hate your parents your just disappointed that they left you, I know that the only person you care about is Quinn and you are afraid you are going to lose her when she finds someone and finally moves on with her life while you are alone…" Finn says

"Stop…Just stop…" Rachel says starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean…" Finn says

"Just go…" Rachel says looking at the ground.

"What?" Finn asks

"Please just go…" Rachel says

"I want to be with you Rachel." Finn says walking back towards her.

"Please leave..." Rachel says starting to cry harder and back away.

"Rach…" Finn says

"Please." Rachel says and turns away and with that Finn leaves. Quinn walks out slowly and Rachel sees Quinn and starts to cry even harder. Rachel runs into Quinn's open arms.

"What happened?" Quinn asks rubbing Rachel's back.

"Can we not talk about it." Rachel says because she knows she messed up. And also she knows Quinn's been listening the whole time and is mad that Rachel ruined everything with Finn. But Quinn doesn't say anything because now she needs to be with her best friend.

* * *

><p>Finn is walking to Puck's place after what happened with Rachel. He still doesn't know what the hell just happened. First him and Rachel were just talking then they were kissing and then they were fighting. He thought everything with Rachel would just fall into place, but he thinks the idea of that is ruined after he yelled at Rachel. She probably hates him even though he is right, and she's too proud to admit it. He gets to Puck's door and knocks hoping he is home and they can drink away his problems.<p>

Puck is working on the story and is dreading it the whole time. He is thinking back on all the things Finn said about Rachel and is elaborating it, so it is more interesting. In the story he is making Rachel a desperate and lonely wedding planner that can't find love until she meets "Finn". Finn is portrayed as a guy that knows that and takes advantage of "Rachel" and she falls in love with him. And "Finn" just uses her and kicks her to the curb and goes back to his fiancé. Leaving her with a broken heart and having to finish planning the wedding. This isn't even anything like Rachel and Finn, so Finn can't even be mad at him. If anyone should be mad it should be him because Finn didn't go along with the plan and actually did the stuff in the story Puck is writing. Puck is interrupted from his writing when there is a knock on the door and hears Finn saying to open up. Puck quickly closes his computer and says, "It's open."

Finn walks in and goes directly to the couch where he falls down and buries his head. "What's wrong?" Puck asks

Finn lifts his head and says, "She totally rejected me."

"Dude…" Puck says and quickly goes and gets him a beer. "Here."

"Thanks." Finn says

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Puck asks

"What is there to tell…I told her I loved her and we got in a fight and she told me to leave." Finn says

"You can still fix this…" Puck says

"Really…Do you know how it feels to spill your guts out to someone and have them completely reject you." Finn says

"Well…no…The only person I told I love them is Quinn and she told me she loves me back." Puck says and Finn glares at him. "I'll go get something stronger." Puck says and he goes to get more alcohol.

* * *

><p>Rachel canceled all the appointments for the day and Quinn and Rachel went back to Rachel's place and Rachel goes straight to the couch. While Quinn goes to get junk food will comfort Rachel. "Did I ruin everything Quinn?"<p>

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Quinn asks

"Yes." Rachel says

"Then…Yes." Quinn says mumbling the last part and Rachel starts to cry. "Great." Quinn mutters under her breath. "Rach, you're pathetic." Quinn says getting annoyed.

"What?" Rachel asks offended.

"You've been crying about how much you like Finn and how much you want to be with him…And now that he wants to be with you, you reject him and now you are crying to me about it." Quinn says

Rachel stops and starts to defend herself, but she just begins cry even more. "You're right."

"Really?" Quinn asks surprised

"Yeah, I ruined it with me and Finn just like I ruin every relationship." Rachel says

"I'm glad that you realized that, but you are still acting pathetic." Quinn says

Rachel stops crying. "Fine I'll stop." Rachel says

"See you can be strong." Quinn says, "So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"No…I think that I'm just going to go to sleep." Rachel says sadly. "I'm tired from all the crying and I've really haven't been sleeping good so…"

"Yeah sure…" Quinn says, "I'll leave."

"Thanks I think I just need to be alone." Rachel says

"Bye." Quinn says hugging Rachel and leaves. Rachel goes to her room and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Puck and Finn are drinking and watching TV. Finn is still depressed and Puck is trying to think of ways to cheer up Finn, but Finn doesn't seem to be interested. Puck has given up and him and Finn are just sitting in silence. When there is a knock on the door and Puck goes to get it. When he answers he sees Quinn. "Hey." Puck says closing the door.<p>

"Hey." Quinn says confused. "Can I come in? You are acting like you have a girl in their or something." Quinn says jokingly and Puck laughs uncomfortably. "Wait is there really a girl in their?" Quinn is getting mad and starts to walk away when Puck grabs her arm.

"No it's just that Finn is in there I pretty sure Rachel told you…" Puck says and Quinn nods her head. Finn gets up to see where Puck is, but stops when he hears talking and is listens.

"Is Finn really that upset?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, he feels totally rejected." Puck says and Quinn sighs. "What about Rachel?"

"She's a mess and is angry at herself." Quinn says

"Why?" Puck asks

"Because she knows she made a mistake with Finn and really wants to be with him and is too scared…" Quinn says and with that Finn opens the door and quickly runs out.

"Woah, dude where are you going?" Puck asks blocking Quinn from Finn's storm out. Finn doesn't answer him and keeps on running.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asks confused.

"I don't know." Puck says, "Hey, did you really think that I would really have a girl over?"

Quinn cheeks turn red and she says, "I don't know you're not the type a guy that has as serious girlfriend."

Puck cups Quinn's cheek with his hand and kisses Quinn passionately. "Not that is till I met you." Puck says breaking away from the kiss and Quinn kisses Puck back. "I love you." Puck murmurs against Quinn's lips.

"I love you too." Quinn says and Puck picks here up and takes her in the apartment.

* * *

><p>Finn ran all the way to Rachel's apartment and kept on knocking on the door until Rachel finally answered. Rachel was sleeping when she heard knocking on the door and she thought to herself who the hell could that be. She tried to ignore it because she didn't feel like seeing anyone, but the knocking turned into banging and Rachel was getting annoyed. So she finally got out of bed and went to see who it is. "Alight I'm coming calm down." Rachel yelled so whoever it was would stop banging. Rachel looked through the peep hole and stops when she sees Finn. "What are you doing here Finn?"<p>

"Open up Rachel." Finn says

"No. Leave." Rachel says

"Just let me in." Finn says

"Why?" Rachel asks

"I want to talk to you." Finn says and Rachel still doesn't budge. "Rach…."

"Fine." Rachel says and opens the door Finn's lips crash on Rachel's. Rachel starts pushing him away, but stops and finally allows herself to be with him. They both murmur I'm sorry against each other's lips. Finn deepens the kiss and Rachel licks his lips with her tongue begging for entrance. Rachel takes off Finn's jacket and Finn slide his hand under Rachel's shirt and runs his hand along her back. Finn picks up Rachel and Rachel wraps her legs around Finn. Finn and Rachel stumble their way to Rachel's bedroom and Finn sets Rachel down on the bed and takes her shirt off and trails kisses from her neck to her stomach…

Thank you for all of the reviews. I promised to update if i got more than 10 reviews, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review and comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Finn spent the next week in pure bliss. They were in their honeymoon phase which means that they spent most of their time in the bedroom. The only time Finn and Rachel were not together is when they had to go to work. Puck called Finn to see if he wanted to hang out, but he always said he was busy with Rachel. Puck told Finn that Rachel had him totally whipped. Quinn only saw Rachel at work and Rachel was always busy, so they didn't talk that much. Quinn tried to hang out with Rachel just the two of them for some girl time. But Finn always ended up tagging along. And when all four of them actually did hang out together Finn and Rachel would be so disgustingly cute it made Puck and Quinn sick. But tonight Finn had to go to a football game for work, so Rachel was going to be free so she decided to give Quinn a call.

Quinn was hanging out with Puck since Rachel was always with Finn. Quinn was kinda getting annoyed with Rachel because she always gave her a hard time when she spent too much time with her boyfriends. And there she was spending every free moment with her boyfriend. Quinn knew that Puck was also upset that Finn was totally ignoring him and always ditching him for Rachel. Quinn was getting ready to go out to dinner with Puck when Rachel calls. "How about this one?" Quinn says modeling another dress for Puck.

"It's fine." Puck says and Quinn takes off the dress and goes to try on another. "Now you should just wear that." Puck wraps around Quinn's waist and starts kissing her neck.

"Puck…" Quinn says giggling, "Stop…"

"Lets just skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Puck says picking up Quinn placing her on the bed.

"That's all we ever do." Quinn says lying on top of Puck and kisses him. Quinn and Puck are kissing maybe even a little more and when Quinn's phone starts ringing. Quinn gets off of Puck and goes to get the phone, while Puck growls in frustration.

"Who the hell is that?" Puck asks

Quinn reads the caller id and says, "It's Rachel."

"What the hell does she want?" Puck says

"Shut up." Quinn says and grabs her robe and walks to the kitchen and answers the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Quinn." Rachel says on the other end. "I thought you could come over and we can hang out?"

"I can't." Quinn says, "I have plans with Puck."

"Just make up an excuse." Rachel says, "We haven't hanged out in forever."

"And whose fault is that." Quinn shoots back getting upset.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks defensively

"It means that you been hanging out with Finn and now that he is busy you want to hang out." Quinn says

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that we were spending so much time together." Rachel says

"Yeah, okay can we talk later because me and Puck have reservations." Quinn says

"Umm…sure." Rachel says hesitantly

"Bye." Quinn says and quickly hangs up. She walks back to her room and Puck is waiting for her impatiently on the bed.

"What did she want?" Puck asks

"She wanted to hang out." Quinn says

"Now, what she finally let Finn off his leash?" Puck asks and Quinn laughs.

"I think I made her feel bad." Quinn says

"Good she deserves it both of them." Puck says

"I know but I feel bad." Quinn says

"See Quinn that's your problem you too nice." Puck says kissing Quinn.

"Some might say that's a good thing." Quinn says wrapping her arms around Puck's neck. "Now that I think about it I'm not in the mood to go out either."

"Really?" Puck asks raising his brow and takes Quinn's robe off.

* * *

><p>Rachel just hanged up from her phone call with Quinn and couldn't help think about what she said. Were her and Finn really ignoring everyone and just hanging out just the two of them. Rachel can remember not that too long ago she giving Quinn grief for spending too much time with her boyfriends and not ignoring her friends. Now she turned into that girl she hated that had to spend every waking moment with her boyfriend and had to do everything together. Rachel was trying to think of a way that her, Quinn, Finn, and Puck could hang out altogether. Then she got the perfect idea and couldn't wait to tell Finn. A couple hours later Finn finally came home from the game and Rachel tried to wait up, but she fell asleep. Finn goes to bed and tries to not wake up Rachel, but as soon as Finn sits on the bed Rachel wakes up. "Finn?"<p>

"Yeah, honey go back to sleep." Finn says snuggling closer to Rachel.

"I think that Puck and Quinn are mad at us." Rachel says

"What do you mean?" Finn says

"Because we've been ignoring them and spending all our time together." Rachel says

"I guess that's true." Finn says trying to go to sleep.

"Yeah, that's why we have to do something." Rachel says and Finn doesn't answer and she nudges him awake.

"Huh." Finn says

"I was saying we need to do something just the four of us." Rachel says

"Okay." Finn says closing his eyes again.

"We should go on a hike Sunday morning." Rachel says and Finn's eyes shoot open.

"Honey, I love you. But that is stupidest idea I've ever heard." Finn says and Rachel gasps.

"I think that it is an amazing plan I mean we can wake up early in the morning and we can drive to hiking place and hike together." Rachel says matter of factly

"Yeah, but Puck hates to wake up early and I don't think Quinn is the athletic type, and I don't want to go." Finn says

"Come on it will be fun and Quinn used to be a cheerleader in high school." Rachel says

"Key words high school." Finn says

"Come on it's worth of shot." Rachel says

"Fine, but can we go to sleep because it's almost one in the morning." Finn says

"That's the spirit." Rachel says and kisses Finn.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning came and Rachel found a place to go hiking and she had gotten Finn on board even though he is still not too fond of the idea. Rachel was excited and was getting ready while Finn was still sleeping. Rachel goes and nudges Finn awake. "Finn come on wake up…"<p>

"Why do we have to hike so early." Finn says burying his head in his pillow.

"Come on we still need to pick up Quinn and Puck." Rachel says, "And I have a lot of convincing to do, and I can't convince you too."

"Fine…" Finn says getting up.

"Thank you." Rachel says kissing Finn.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn were in bed sleeping when there was knocking on the door. Quinn gets up and looks at the time and it says 6:30 and Puck is sleeping away. "Puck…Puck…Wake up." Quinn says hitting Puck away.<p>

"What…" Puck says

"Someone is at the door." Quinn says

"So answer it." Puck says going back to bed.

"It's not my apartment." Quinn says

"Just ignore it." Puck says wrapping his arm around Quinn and they try to go back to sleep, but the knocking still continues. "What the fuck…" Puck says getting out of been stomping to get the door. "Who the hell is it?" Puck yells and Quinn is following behind him.

"It's Rachel and Finn." Rachel says happily and Puck and Quinn look at each other confused.

Puck answer the door, "Hello, can we help you with something at 6:30 in the morning."

Rachel laughs, "We are going hiking."

Puck and Quinn look at them and then Quinn says, "Okay I'm going back to bed."

"Yep…You guys have fun" Puck says and starts to close the door.

"No guys wait." Rachel says

"Rachel, it is still dark out." Puck says

"You guys been complaining we spend all our time together and now we want to do something you guys don't want to." Rachel says

"You're right." Quinn says and Puck glares at her. "But I don't have the right clothes to go hiking." Quinn and Puck smile.

"Yeah…That's true…Oh well next time then." Puck says closing the door.

"I thought you would say that, so…" Rachel says and is holding an extra pair of clothes.

Puck and Quinn faces drop, "Oh umm…I don't have the right shoes." Quinn says

"Yeah she doesn't have the right shoes…" Puck says closing the door.

"No problem got an extra pair in the car." Rachel says

"So I guess were are going hiking." Quinn says putting a fake smile on.

"Great…" Puck says and him and Quinn go and get ready.

"This going to be so much fun." Rachel says and smiles at Finn and he just nods his head.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour car ride to Westchester they finally made it to the hiking trail. Quinn and Puck tried to sleep in the backseat, but Rachel kept singing along with the radio, it wasn't that she wasn't good; she was actually a really good singer. It was just Finn raving about how good of a singer she was and Rachel was just kept on fishing for compliments. "Oaky guys we are here." Rachel says parking the car.<p>

"Yay!" Quinn and Puck both say sarcastically.

Rachel chooses to ignore that and says, "I know this is going to be so much fun." Puck and Quinn both snort.

"It is going to be fun guys." Finn says and Rachel smiles. "After wards we can out for brunch or something." Puck and Quinn both roll their eyes and Finn and Rachel are just smiling at each other.

"Okay can we just get this over with then." Puck says

After walking for an hour Quinn is tired. "Oh look there is a bench can we take a break."

"No come on we aren't even at the top yet." Rachel says

"But I'm tired, can we just take a break." Quinn says

"No come just a little more." Rachel says

"I'm tired too, can we take a break." Puck says

"Dude come on are you serious?" Finn asks laughing at Puck

"If you must know me and Q already had a workout last night…" Puck says

"Can we just take a break?" Quinn asks cutting off Puck before he embarrasses her even more.

"Fine…" Rachel says, "But only five minutes…"

"Good…" Quinn says sitting down and drinking her water and Puck sits next to her and Finn sits down too. While Rachel is stretching waiting impatiently for Quinn. "Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll just meet up with you guys."

"Alright come one guys…" Rachel says grabbing Finn. "Come on Puck…"

"No I'm not leaving Quinn by herself in the woods you guys go ahead we'll meet up with you guys." Puck says

"Whatever, let' go." Rachel says rolling her eyes and her and Finn continue on the trail. "I cannot believe Quinn…"

"Give her a break she's tired." Finn says

"But this day is not going the way it was supposed to go." Rachel says

"It's going fine." Finn says

"No it's not." Rachel says and spends the rest of the hike complaining about Quinn. Until Rachel and Finn get to the top and she stops complaining. "Wow…"

They are watching the sunrise, "It's so beautiful." Finn says wrapping his arm around Rachel's torso.

"You're right…" Rachel says

"Huh?" Finn asks confused

"This day is going great." Rachel says kissing Finn. "Come on lets go find Puck and Quinn."

Puck and Quinn are sitting on the bench resting. "I can't believe how annoying Rachel is being." Quinn says

"I know…" Puck says

"What's the big deal that we do this hike, why couldn't we go out to eat or something like normal people." Quinn says laying her head on Puck's shoulder.

"I know…but I think we better getting going because Rachel is going to kill us if we don't finish." Puck says

"Okay just a couple of more minutes." Quinn says, "Look how pretty the sunrise looks."

"It is nice." Puck says kissing the top of Quinn's head. "I bet it looks nicer at the top."

"Alright…I get it…Come on." Quinn says getting up and Puck picks her up and throws her over his shoulders. "Puck put me down."

"No my girl doesn't allow her feet to touch the ground she is carried everywhere." Puck says laughing.

Quinn laughs, "Seriously though put me down."

"Okay, you are kinda of heavy." Puck says laughing and Quinn gasps and hits him on the arm. "I'm kidding."

While Finn and Rachel were coming down Puck and Quinn finally made their way up. "You guys actually finished." Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah, well you didn't really give us a choice." Quinn says

"Well I am hungry we should get something to eat." Rachel says

"Good because I'm starving." Puck says

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day together and had an amazing time. Puck and Quinn went back to back to Puck's place after their day with Finn and Rachel. "Uh I need shower after that hike." Quinn says walking to the bathroom. "I think I can help you with that." Puck says chasing after Quinn to the bathroom.<p>

Finn and Rachel went back to Finn's place after their day with Puck and Quinn. "That was fun." Finn says

"Yeah, and thanks for going along with it." Rachel says

"No problem." Finn says kissing Rachel, "So I've been thinking of ways that you can thank me…"

"Yeah…" Rachel says kissing Finn's neck and they make their way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn and Rachel woke up and Finn went to go take a shower and Rachel started making breakfast. Rachel went to go get the newspaper outside and was looking though and read Finn's article. "Honey I liked your story even though I really don't know what you are talking about since I don't get sports." Rachel calls out to Finn whose in the shower.<p>

"Thanks." Finn says laughing.

Rachel continues looking through the newspaper and stumbles on Puck's article. "Oh honey did you know Puck has a story in the newspaper too."

"Really…He didn't mention it." Finn says

Rachel continues reading it and suddenly realizes what the story is about. _Lonely wedding planner falls for client desperate for love…The fiancé finds out and fights wedding planner…Client ends up kicking wedding planner to the curb…She still plans their wedding…_ And more terrible things that never happened. Rachel feels like she is going to break down any moment. And goes to the bathroom and says, "Finn…"

"Yeah baby…" Finn says

Rachel pulls open the shower curtains and says, "What the hell is this?"

"What?" Finn asks confused.

"So this whole thing between us was just for some stupid story." Rachel says

"Noooo…He didn't" Finn says

"None of this stuff even happened." Rachel yells, "You are such an asshole both of you." And starts to leave.

"It's not like that." Finn says grabbing a towel and chasing after her.

"So tell me how it is like…" Rachel says and Finn stumbles on what to say. "Was there even a Santana?"

"No." Finn says

"So this whole thing was a lie." Rachel says crying.

"No…" Finn says

"You never loved me." Rachel says

"That's not true." Finn says

"How could you do this…" Rachel says, "I know that I couldn't trust you…"

"Yes you can." Finn says

"No I can't, what kind of guy makes up that he has a fiancé and plans a wedding just hoping to get in her pants and write about it." Rachel says crying

"That's true but then I fell for you and told him to write and he said he wouldn't but…I don't know…" Finn says

"Well there is something I know, we are **done**." Rachel says storming out.

"No wait Rach, I love you." Finn says

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it." Rachel says

**I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry about Finchel, but don't worry they'll get back together soon. Please comment and leave suggestions for me. If I get 20+ I will update tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

First of all I will like to thank everybody for the reviews, alerts, and reviews. I'm really happy to see so many people enjoying the story. I'm not sure why everyone thinks Quinn is pregnant, but if you have any good ideas maybe I can work it into the story. And don't worry Finchel and Quick are endgame some things have to happen, but they will eventually get back together.

xxx

After Rachel left Finn got dressed and went straight to Puck's apartment to see what the hell happened with him not writing the article. Puck and Quinn were sitting on the couch eating breakfast. Quinn was feeding Puck strawberries when Finn came storming in the apartment. "Oh hey Finn where's Rachel?" Quinn asks

Finn ignored her and came storming towards Puck. "How could you?" Finn asks and Quinn looks at Puck confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck asks

"This." Finn says and shows him the story.

"You saw it." Puck says

"Saw what?" Quinn asks confused.

"No Rachel saw it." Finn says

"Saw what?" Quinn asks again still confused.

"Do you want to tell her or should I or should she wait to get the phone call from Rachel." Finn says

"Puck what is he talking about?" Quinn asks and Finn looks at Puck.

"Well she's going to find out either way so…" Finn says handing Quinn the paper.

"Finn no…" Puck says grabbing the paper.

"What is it?" Quinn asks taking the paper and her heart drops when she reads it.

"Quinn I can explain…" Puck says going to grab Quinn's arm, but Quinn flinches away.

"You're an asshole." Quinn says and slaps Puck across the face, and goes in his room and gets her clothes and storms out and Puck runs after her.

"Quinn…please…wait…let me explain." Puck yells running after Quinn finally catching up with her and stops her.

"Let me go…I thought you were different…How could you do that to her?" Quinn says

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Puck says

"Really what would you think would happen after you wrote a story like that." Quinn says, "How could you do this to Rachel like she isn't already messed up enough."

"Quinn please…" Puck says

"Please what." Quinn says trying to break away from Puck's grip.

"I love you…" Puck says leaning his forehead against hers.

"How do I know that you mean that, and I'm not part of your scheme…" Quinn says while tears stream freely down her face.

"My feelings for you are real. You were never a part of it. I fell for you even though I was scared I fell for you." Puck pleads and kisses her forehead and cheeks.

"Stop…" Quinn chokes out and starts to push him away. "I don't believe you and I don't trust you." And she starts to walk away.

"Quinn…" Puck says and pulls her back. "I love you…You are the only girl I've ever loved."

Quinn pushes him away, "I can't…I can't forgive you for what you did…Not for what you did to Rachel." Quinn starts to cry even more and walks away.

Puck lets her go, "Quinn…Quinn…" but she doesn't come back and he walks back to the apartment where Finn is waiting. Puck just walks past Finn and walks into the kitchen grabs a beer and slides down to the kitchen floor. Finn follows him in and repeats Puck's actions and Puck says, "I'm sorry…" Finn just simply nods and hits Puck's back.

* * *

><p>Quinn went to Rachel's apartment right after she left Puck's. She still couldn't believe that Puck and Finn could do such a thing. She doesn't know how Rachel is going to react and hopes that she doesn't completely fall apart. She also hopes that Rachel doesn't blame her she is the one who fell in love with Puck, who wrote that awful story, and pushed her on Finn, who tricked her into falling in love with her. Quinn can't help but feel a little bit guilty and feel like it is a little bit of her fault.<p>

Rachel is at her place crying up a storm after leaving Finn's apartment. She still couldn't believe that Finn actually did that she is still in denial. But seeing the story again on the computer confirms that it really happened. How could she be so stupid to fall for him when he was lying right to her face about everything. She knew that something was off but just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. This is why she didn't do love or anything remotely like it because it sucks.

"Rach?" Quinn called out walking into Rachel's apartment. She finds Rachel sitting on the couch just staring blankly at the article. "I saw the story." Quinn sits next to Rachel.

"I can't believe someone would actually do that." Rachel says closing the lap top. "And I fell for that somebody."

"At least you didn't fall in love with a guy who writes stories like that," Quinn says

"What about Finn what he did was worse. He was the one who actually did the tricking…" Rachel says

"Yeah…but Finn did that for Puck that is the only reason he did it." Quinn says

"Why are you sticking up for Finn, after what he did to me?" Rachel asks confused

"It's just that I know that Finn really cares about you and i know that doesn't make up for what he did to you. I can just tell that Finn really did love you." Quinn says

"I don't know Quinn…" Rachel says

"No just listen to me. I could tell by the way his eyes light up when he sees you…How he finds your stupid jokes funny…" Quinn says and Rachel laughs. "How he is either always holding your hand or has his arm around you like he wants to keep you safe…" Rachel smiles remembering the way his touch felt and how it always made her heart start beating faster. "I don't know how but he can listen to you talk for hours and actually pay attention…" Rachel laughs and smiles at Quinn. "I know he hurt you, but just remember that one good thing came out of this article you found a guy who truly does love you." Rachel nods her head and feels tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I know…But I don't think that I can forgive him for what he did…" Rachel says trying articulate what she is trying to say. "How can I forgive a person who has hurt me so me so bad…I can't, I can't be with someone who could actually agree to go along with something like that…Even if he does love me I can't forgive someone who put me through this pain…If he really did love me he would do anything in his power not to cause me pain…I can't even trust him, so how can I be with him…You know?" Rachel asks and Quinn nods her head. "Of course you do you're going through the same thing with Puck…How are you taking this I didn't even consider what you must be going through."

"I really mad at him not at what he did I don't care about the story, all I care about is how he hurt you. And I could never forgive someone that has hurt you so bad." Quinn says

"Quinn…" Rachel says

"No you just said it…I could never be with someone who capable of causing so much pain for so many people…I'm just so mad at him and I'm mostly mad at myself…But I just like to be mad at him and hate him." Quinn says and Rachel laughs. "But as much I hate him I still do love him." Quinn suddenly frowns.

"I never told Finn I love him…I don't love Finn." Rachel says quietly.

"Sure you do Rachel." Quinn says smirking.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck are still sitting on the kitchen floor drinking beer. They've been sitting in silence mostly each one of them really not in the mood to be talking about their feelings. Finn's anger for Puck has died down because Finn knows that he is already kicking himself after what happen with Quinn. They are both sad and are in love with girls that they don't have a shot in hell winning back. All they have is each other because they both know how it feels. "What the hell are we going to do now?" Finn asks Puck.<p>

"There's nothing we can do…" Puck says shaking his head.

"Of course there is…" Finn says trying to be optimistic.

"They hate us…" Puck says drinking his beer.

"We can try and win them back…" Finn says as his eyes widen.

"They want nothing to do with us…"Puck says

"Once they see us…" Finn says

"They don't want to see us…" Puck says

"We have to try something…" Finn says

"Look dude I know you are upset I'm upset too, but think about how angry they must be." Puck says, "They need time, what we did was bad they aren't going to forgive us that easily. They need time to be mad at us, just give them that."

"What do you know about women?" Finn asks glaring at him.

"Nothing…" Puck says

"See…" Finn says

"But neither do you." Puck says

"I know that we have to do something." Finn says getting up

"There is nothing we can do." Puck says

"Yea there is." Finn says

"Then what?" Puck asks

"I don't know…" Finn says pacing around the kitchen.

"Great plan…While you work on the details I'm going to get some more beer." Puck says laughing and going out to get more beer.

"I'll think of something…" Finn yells after him.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the break up and Finn is still trying to talk to Rachel. He has been texting her, sending her flowers, calling her, emailing her, sending her chocolates and stuff animals and even though it killed Rachel she just ignored him. After a few days of crying all day and eating junk food with Quinn, Rachel was finally going on with her day to day life. She was occupying herself with work. She and Quinn just two weddings last weekend and have a wedding this weekend, so that kept themselves busy and kept their mind of the boys. Rachel could see Quinn was hurting a lot more than she was leading on. Quinn had always tried to be strong for Rachel when she was hurting and it was the same way for when Quinn was hurting, but since they were both were hurting all they had to do was to lean on each other.<p>

Puck called Quinn the first couple of days and Quinn had refused to answer. Quinn was happy when he stopped calling, but couldn't feel a twitch of sadness that he gave up. She saw how Finn was sending Rachel flowers and chocolates, and Puck didn't even send flowers or a card saying he was sorry. Quinn tried to forget about Puck if this was any other guy she would have moved on already. But Puck was different they were so in love or at least she thought they were. She's pretty sure that he has already moved on and has a different girl every night, but what can she expect from him she known since she met him that he only cared about himself and was womanizer. Quinn just tries to focus on work and tries to forget that she was catering for people's weddings and was surrounded by love every day. It's time like these that she hates her job and she didn't know how Rachel isn't affected by it.

Finn's been trying to get in touch with Rachel, but she wants nothing to do with him. He's been sending her flowers and has been calling her everyday but she is ignoring his calls. He can't say he doesn't understand why because if he was her he would be upset too. He still hasn't come with a plan to win her back and Puck hasn't been any much help either he's been sulking around his apartment and drinking beer all day. He is totally depressed and even though he won't admit he knows that he misses Quinn and needs her. Finn knew exactly what he is going through since he is going through the same thing with Rachel. He just can't stop thinking about her he has no idea what he is going to do to get her back. All he knows is he has to keep on trying to get her to talk to him and he needs to come up with something to win her back.

As much as Puck hates to admit it his life is a wreck without Quinn. She is all that he think about, when he wakes up in the morning she is the first thing he thinks of and the last thing when he goes to bed. Even though he didn't admit this to Finn he tried calling her a couple of times, but she ignored him. He understood why, but it still killed him. But at least has some of his dignity unlike Finn who is sending gardens to Rachel. He hated himself for creating this mess if it wasn't for him everyone would be happy, but yet again then none of them would have met each other. Finn has been coming up with all these stupid ideas of how to win them back, but Puck only half listens. All of Finn's ideas are stupid. But every time Finn comes up with something new Puck is a little hopeful because he would do anything to have Quinn in his arms again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach, do you have the menu for the Fletcher wedding?" Quinn asks from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, just a second." Rachel says walking into the kitchen. "Here."

"Thanks." Quinn says, "So are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah…Just a couple last minute adjustments." Rachel says

"That's good." Quinn says, "Here try this, it's a new recipe."

"It's really good Quinn." Rachel says in between bites, but is cut of when someone comes in the shop. The flower delivery guy is there and is holding a huge arrangement of daisies, Rachel's favorite. There is a note and it is from Finn and says _I'm sorry. Please Forgive Me. I Love you. _

"How many is that like the seventh one." Quinn says

"Tenth." Rachel says

"My bad." Quinn says laughing.

"When is he going to get the hint that just by sending me flowers is not going to be able to forgive him." Rachel says annoyed.

"At least he sends you flowers." Quinn says trying to smiling.

"Quinn…" Rachel says.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Saturday?" Finn asks Puck who is sitting on the couch watching the game.<p>

"We have to go to a wedding, remember." Puck says

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Finn says

"Yep." Puck says focusing on the game.

"The last thing I want to do is go to a wedding and watch two people in love." Finn says rubbing his eyes.

"Will you stop being a girl. I'm sick and tired of hearing you bitch every fucking moment about Rachel." Puck says

"At least I don't hide my feeling and keep them bottled up inside." Finn says

"Why because that's when men do…" Puck says

"I'm sorry mr. tough guy. I didn't know you were so high and mighty." Finn says

"Shut up." Puck says

"Whatever." Finn says. The is a moment of silence until Finn speaks up. "Did you get a gift?" Finn asks

"Yeah…I got a toaster." Puck says

"Great so now I have to go out and get something." Finn says. "What do you think Terry needs?"

"I don't know…Get her a bowl." Puck says

"A bowl?" Finn asks

"Well a nice bowl." Puck says

I hope you like this chapter and I hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave any suggestions you might have it really helps when I get some suggestions. I probably won't be updating for a couple days, but the more reviews I get the more motivated i get to write. Enjoy & Review.


	10. Preview

**Here is a preview for the next chapter!**

Quinn and Rachel were at the reception and were getting everything ready before the reception starts. Quinn is in the kitchen with her team working on the food while Rachel is setting up outside. Everything went great at the ceremony and Rachel is still finishing the final touches for the reception. She is making sure all the flowers are set, the band is there, the tables are all set, and all the waiters were there. In five minutes guest would be arriving and Rachel quickly made herself scarce and went to the kitchen to see Quinn. Quinn was in frenzy trying to get everything ready when Rachel walked in.

Quinn saw Rachel walk towards her, "I swear I can't wait for this wedding to be over." Quinn says

"Me too." Rachel sighs, "Don't worry when it's over we get to drink the left over wine." Rachel and Quinn both smile.

When the bride and groom finally leave and everyone is leaving and Rachel goes to look for Quinn. Quinn and her team already finished cleaning up the kitchen, and Quinn decided to go and see if anyone enjoyed the food and left a couple of business cards for the guests. Quinn walks back to the kitchen and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rachel says walking out, "So who was that cute guy you were talking to?"

"Some guy from the band." Quinn murmurs and Rachel waggles her eyebrows, and Quinn laughs at her, "Okay don't do that…"

888

Finn and Puck mostly spent the reception at the bar drinking, and hanged out with friends from their work. They would have left, but they had to be there because of work. Finn and Puck saw their boss and she congratulated Puck again on his story and new column. Puck only just nodded his head, not that happy. They ate their dinner which was very good and were getting ready to leave since the bride and groom left for their honeymoon. Everyone is leaving and Finn has to go to the bathroom and Puck is waiting for him to come back. Finn comes back form the bathroom and sees the back of a blonde girl he thinks he knows her, but can't see her face. Once she turned around Finn was so taken aback he thought he was dreaming he looks back at the girl who is talking to one of the band members to see if it is really her. When Puck got up to see what Finn was staring at and why he was standing there like an idiot. "Dude what are looking like I thought you had too…" Puck stops talking when he's sees who Finn is staring at. "What the hell is she doing her?"

"I have no idea…" Finn says still staring wide eyed.

"Are you going to say something?" Puck asks

"I don't know…You think I should?" Finn asks

**This is just a quick preview until the next chapter. If anyone can guess who the blonde girl is I will update Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn and Rachel are leaving the wedding and are about to leave the parking lot when Rachel starts looking for her planner. "Quinn have you seen my planner?" Rachel asks

"No. Why?"

"I can't find it." Rachel starts rummaging through her bag and can't find it. "We have to go back."

"Okay let me turn around." Quinn says and parks at the entrance of the reception hall. Quinn and Rachel are walking in the reception hall and Quinn asks, "Where did you leave it."

"By the band while that guy was talking to you."

"Okay." Quinn and Rachel are about to walk in the ballroom, when Quinn sees Finn talking with a girl. Quinn quickly grabs Rachel back into the hall so Rachel doesn't see Finn.

"What is wrong with you Quinn?"

"Umm I just realized that you are not allowed to park in front of the entrance, so why don't you take my keys and move it and I'll meet you when I'm done." Quinn says really fast hoping Rachel buys it.

"Umm…Sure…" Rachel says hesitantly taking the keys. "I'll wait with the car." And Rachel turns away and walks out.

Quinn waits until Rachel is nowhere in sight and she turns back her attention to Finn and some girl he is talking too. She casually walks past them and tries to get Rachel's planner without being seen by Finn.

Finn is talking to Candace, his ex-girlfriend, when he sees Quinn walk past them and pick up a planner. He knows who's planner that is anywhere, he seen it in Rachel's hands multiple times before. He looks back to Puck to see if he sees what he sees, but he is just downing his latest drink. Candace is looking at Finn confused because she notices that he is acting weird. "Quinn?" Finn calls out to Quinn whose is not more than a couple of feet away holding Rachel's planner. Puck jumps when he hears Finn call Quinn's name and slowly looks up see the face he's seen so many times lying under him. Puck quickly walks toward her.

Quinn hears her name being called and looks up and sees Finn staring blankly at her and the girl next to him giving her a dirty look. She sees Finn look away and sees he is looking at Puck who is walking towards them. Quinn feels her emotions getting the best of her when she sees Puck and quickly starts to leave. Finn sees that Quinn has seen Puck and understands why she is leaving, but he stills has to call after her, "Quinn…Wait…" But she doesn't turn around and she continues to walk towards the door. Finn goes to chase after her, but see Puck has beaten him to the punch. Finn is wondering where Rachel is and if she is with Quinn. But he is brought back to reality from his thoughts when he hears Candace talking. "Finn? Finn? Who is that girl?"

Finn looks at her not sure of what she said, "Huh-What…"

"Who's that girl? Are you guys dating?" Candace asks glaring at him.

"No…What?" Finn says confused.

"Good…So do you?" Candace asks from their conversation from earlier when Quinn came by.

Finn is taken aback by this question and doesn't know what to say, "I-Uh…i…Uh…I…"

* * *

><p>Quinn starts walking faster out of the ballroom when she sees that Puck is running after her. "Quinn?...Quinn?...Wait…" Puck calls out hoping she would stop, but she doesn't. Puck finally catches up with her, and Quinn feels Puck's grip on her arms. She can't break free from his grip and has no choice, but to turn around and face him. "What?" Quinn asks coldly.<p>

Puck can't think of anything to say because he is too busy staring at her and how beautiful she is. "What are you doing here?" Puck curses himself right after those words leave his mouth. _"Really you broke her heart, and that is all that you can think of!"_

Quinn stares at him and is thinking did he really just ask me that and she quickly turns to walk away. "Quinn…Wait…" Puck says grabbing her arm again.

"That is all you can say _"What are you doing here?" _How about sorry for…" Quinn says but is cut off when Puck yells out.

"I'm SORRY!" Puck yells out to get her to stop yelling at him.

"For…" Quinn asks quietly

"I'm sorry for writing that stupid article…For making poor Finn trick Rachel…For being the reason Finn and Rachel broke up…For making them more screwed up than they were before.." Puck says laughing when he said the last part. Quinn almost smiles, but quickly stops herself and Puck notices that.

"That's it…" Quinn asks quietly again.

"No…" Puck says taking a step forward Quinn and lifting up her chin with his hand, so they are both looking into each other's eyes. He can see that she is trying her hardest not to let the tears that have formed in her eyes not escape. He tries his hardest not to just capture her lips in a mouthwatering kiss. But takes a deep breath and breathes in her scent before continuing. "I'm mostly sorry that I hurt you." Quinn lets a few of her tears escape and Puck wipes them away with his thumb. "But I am mostly mad…" Puck says and Quinn backs away taken aback by his words. "I'm mad at myself for ruining things with us…" Quinn moves slightly forward to hear what he has to say. "I'm mad that I can never kiss you again…Never hold you in my arms again…Never get to listen to you talk about your day again…" Puck cups Quinn's cheek and pulls her closer to him and Quinn finds her way into the crock of his neck. "…Never will I wake up and see your face…Never will I feel your touch again…" Quinn runs her hands up Puck's back and makes her way to his face, so they are looking into each other's eyes. "…Or feel your lips again…" Quinn cuts him off by kissing his neck and jaw and Puck lets out a moan. Quinn almost makes it to his lips when Candace storms out from around the corner. Quinn quickly detaches herself from Puck being brought to reality.

"I have to go." Quinn chokes out

"Quinn wait…" Puck says

"I have to go, Rachel is waiting for me…I can't…" Quinn says quickly running from Puck.

* * *

><p>What Quinn and Puck don't know is that two other people were watching them. Finn and Candace were watching from around the corner.<p>

"Do you want to start things up again?"

"I-uh…" Finn says and flashes of Rachel cross his mind and some of him and her. Finn smiles and Candace gets excited. "No." Finn says flatly smiling and starts walking out.

"What?" Candace asks angrily.

"No…" Finn says again.

"Why?" Candace asks confused.

"Because I'm in love with someone else." Finn says continuing to walk out of the ballroom.

"You're what?" She asks and Finn doesn't answer and she runs after him. "What's her name …or his…" she says while they are out in the hallway.

"**Her **name is…" Finn says turning the corner, but quickly stops when her sees Puck and Quinn. He turns back and grabs Candace who is right behind him and hides around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Candace asks confused.

"Shh…" Finn says motioning to Puck and Quinn.

After listening and watching Puck and Quinn Candace speaks up. "When did Puck grow a vagina?" Finn glares at her. "Whatever…listen when you come to your senses call me." She says and storms off and Finn tries to grab her back, but she is too fast. Candace storms off so loudly that Quinn and Puck both quickly break apart. Finn slowly walks out when Quinn scurries off and Finn rest his hand on Puck's shoulder. "I'm sorry man…"

* * *

><p>Finn and Candace weren't the only ones watching Quinn and Puck. Rachel was waiting for Quinn in the car, but grew impatient and went to see what was taking so long. Rachel was walking through the reception hall and was turning the corner to go to the ballroom when she saw Quinn wiping away tears from her eyes and Puck chasing after her. Rachel turned back and hid around the corner to listen to their conversation. Just by listening to Puck and Quinn she starting crying. But was surprised when she heard stomping heels only to see a blonde girl storming off causing Puck and Quinn to separate. Rachel quickly made it look like she was doing something; but she didn't miss the women's glare. Then Rachel looked back and saw that Quinn was walking towards her. Rachel started running back outside towards the car, but Quinn was walking to fast. So Rachel turned around and made it look like she was coming to find Quinn. Rachel and Quinn would have run into each other if it wasn't for Rachel because Quinn was totally not paying attention to where she was going. Quinn was thinking about Puck that she almost didn't see Rachel and Quinn jumped in surprise. "Oh hey Quinn, what took you so long I was getting worried, so I came to check if you were okay." Rachel says smiling.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry I got distracted…" Quinn says

"That's okay you ready to go?" Rachel asks

"Yeah let's go." Quinn says and they make their way towards the car.

"You found it?" Rachel asks

Quinn is not really paying attention and is still thinking of Puck, but she heard Rachel talking. "Huh-what?"

"The planner, did you find it?" Rachel asks

"Oh yeah here." Quinn says pulling the planner out of her bag.

"Thanks…here." Rachel says handing Quinn's keys back.

"You can drive you already have the keys." Quinn says too distracted to drive.

"Sure." Rachel says smiling seeing Quinn is not doing well after seeing Puck, but Rachel doesn't want to bring it up. During the car ride back Quinn is silent which is strange. Whenever they come home from a wedding they always talk about the weddings. But this time when Rachel asks Quinn a question she answers her with one word answers or just simply nods her head. Rachel knows that Quinn is thinking about Puck, she never stays hung up on a guy like this. She would have already moved on to the next guy. Rachel knows though with Puck it is completely different you could tell that they were both really in love. If it was any other guy Rachel would tell Quinn to go for it, but Rachel really didn't like Puck especially after the whole article thing. She really didn't want Quinn to get back together with him because then she would have to hang out with Puck. And worst of all is that Finn would tag along and hang out with them. But Rachel could see that Quinn was hurting and needed to ask how she was doing. "Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asks quietly

"Yeah." Quinn says not convincing.

Rachel accepts this answer, but after a couple of minutes she has to ask this question. "Quinn…"

"Hmm…" Quinn says looking out the window.

"Would you ever get back together with Puck?"

Quinn is shocked when Rachel asks that question. "Umm-I-uh…I don't know, Rach."

"Just tell me."

"Why?"

"Quinn."

"Rach."

"It's a simple question yes or no."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. No."

"Really."

"Yes."

"So yes you do want to get back together with him."

"No, you are twisting my words."

"It's a simple question."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me…okay."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

Quinn and Rachel are both upset and they suffer a couple of minutes of awkward silence until Rachel whispers. "I saw you with Puck."

"You what?"

"I saw you two."

"Oh…But nothing happened we were just talking…"

"Quinn, that wasn't just talking…"

"Nothing…"

"Something happened."

"So what if it did."

"So what?How can you be with a guy that did something like that to me…How can you be with a person who has a column about seducing women and womanizing…"

"Puck is a good guy…"

"Sure he is…" Rachel laughs, "Because you sure know how to pick them…"

"I do know how to pick them because I found someone who loves me no matter what, and I love him no matter what." Rachel snorts. "Snort all you want but at least I don't run away when I find that unlike you."

"You don't know what you are talking about…"

"Yes I do and you know I do. You had that with Finn and you are too afraid to act on it. Now you are mad because I actually have the guts to get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

"Puck."

"Even if it means that you lose your best friend?"

"If you were my best friend you would support you, like I always do. I've been there for you since we were five…"

"I see how you are there for me now after your boyfriend wrote…"

"Oh my god the article wasn't even about you none of that stuff in the article happened. Because Finn fell for you and plan was ruined. You are just too stubborn to admit and see that Finn didn't do anything to you beside fall in love with you."

"I don't care me and Finn are never going to happen again…" Rachel says. "I also don't care if you get back together with Puck. It's your life I can't control you. Which means you can't control me and you are going to have to just except that me and Finn are never going to happen again."

"Fine,but…"

"No, Quinn."

"Okay."

A couple of minutes of silence and Rachel speaks up. "Are you sure you want to get back together with Puck…"

"Rach…" Quinn warns, "You just said."

"Okay…" Rachel says, "Just making sure you know what…"

"Rach…"

"I know I just…"

"You just said you were going to support me. Are you or aren't you?"

"I am…I am." Rachel says, "I just…"

"Oh my god…" Quinn says. After listening to Rachel talk the whole rest of the car ride Rachel realized that Quinn is going to get back with Puck. She knows that she can't do anything to keep them apart. Rachel's heart was happy for Quinn, but her brain kept on shouting _Stop it…Tell her not to do it…The same thing will happen that happened to you and Finn._ But it's Quinn's life and Quinn always supported her now it was her chance of paying her back for all the times.

* * *

><p>Puck is a mess he just spilled his guts out to the girl he loves and she totally rejected him. He just wanted to get home and go to bed. He ignored Finn's stupid questions about if Quinn said anything about Rachel. He just wanted to get out of the car and stop hearing Finn ramble on. When he finally got home and went to bed he couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. He was trying to sleep when he heard knocking on the door he thought it was Finn so he just ignored it.<p>

Quinn is outside Puck's apartment and is extremely nervous, but pushes those nerves aside and knocks on the door. After he doesn't answer she becomes more nervous and doesn't know what to do. _Should she leave…Should she knock again…Should she call him…Maybe he's not home. _Quinn knocks one more time and when he doesn't answer she leaves.

Puck grows annoyed and finally gets up to see who it is to stop the knocking. He looks through the peep hole and see no one's there. He opens the door hoping to catch who it was, he looks down the hallway and sees the back of a blonde. Puck suddenly realizes it is Quinn and she is turning the corner and Puck goes running after her. "Quinn…" Puck calls out and Quinn immediately snaps her head around. Once Quinn and Puck lock eyes Quinn smiles and Puck runs up to her and kisses her passionately. Quinn breaks the kiss when she needs to come up for air and rests her forehead against his. "I love you." Puck says

"I love you too." And with that Puck captures her lips again.

**I will just like to say how sorry I am for the late update, I've been very busy lately. Thank you for all of the reviews and support. Please leave any comment or suggestions you might have for the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn woke up the next morning wrapped in Puck's arms. She could see that he'd been a mess, he had dark bags under his eyes, he didn't shave, and his apartment was a mess. After a couple of more minutes of watching him sleep, Quinn decided it was time to wake up. Quinn broke away from Puck's embrace and went on top of Puck and trailed kisses from his neck down his chest. Puck flipped Quinn over so he was lying on top of her. Before Quinn had the chance to respond Puck captured her lips. "God I've missed you." Puck murmurs against her lips.

"I missed you too." Quinn says kissing Puck back. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm…I think I can think of something."

* * *

><p>Rachel was home today and has nothing to do. She was supposed to hang out with Quinn today, but she probably is going to spend the whole day with Puck. She was trying to think of something to do besides staying home by herself eating away her problems. <em>Maybe I could go shopping…I could do my Christmas shopping…Christmas is only a couple of weeks away…Yeah I could do my Christmas shopping…Even though I am Jewish…It's not like I celebrate Hanukah or something…Of course mom and dad were not the most religious people in the world…At least I don't need to get them anything…<em>Rachel laughs at herself…_Still hurts…But I always celebrate Christmas with Quinn and her parents…What the hell is wrong with my life. _

* * *

><p>Finn spent all night awake thinking about Rachel. Stupid Puck didn't even ask about Rachel now he has no idea what is going on with Rachel. Finn tries calling Puck, but he isn't answering. So he decides to go to Puck's place and talk to him. Finn knows that Puck is not really going to want to talk about Rachel especially since it reminds him of Quinn. Finn gets to Puck's place and knocks, but Puck doesn't answer so he just uses his key and opens the door. Puck's not in the living room or in the kitchen so Finn goes in his room to see if he is there. He hears the shower on and goes in the bathroom. "Hey dude so I was thinking about what you said about Rachel…"<p>

Puck and Quinn were in the shower when Finn came storming through the apartment. "Who is that?" Quinn asks.

"It's Finn."

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know just be quiet and maybe he will go away. Sure enough Finn came strolling into the bathroom.

"Oh my god, get him out of here."

"Finn…Finn…" Puck says trying to get him to leave, but Finn won't stop talking. Puck pokes his head out from the shower curtain. "Ummm…Dude can you like stop talking, and leave."

"I know you don't want to talk about Rachel, but I think I…"

"Dude I'm begging you to leave."

"What is not like you have someone with you in there."

"Actually…" Quinn says

Finn is shocked that Puck has a girl with him and murmurs, "Dude you could of told me you had a girl with you. I sound like a pussy…"

"Maybe you should leave then." Puck says

"I will…But can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Kind of busy."

"Fine. It's just that I know Quinn rejected you and all, but I don't think that it is a good idea to get back at her by sleeping with someone else. I mean is she finds out…"

"Finn…" Quinn says poking her head out in front of Puck.

"Quinn. Oh my god." Finn says blushing. "I didn't know it was you…I'll just go…" Finn says leaving.

"See ya dude." Puck says and Finn waves good bye.

"No Finn wait…" Quinn says and Finn stops at door's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Puck whispers to Quinn.

"He's clearly upset." She whispers and Finn puts on a sad face. "I mean look at him."

Puck glares at Finn but he doesn't budge. "Fine we'll be out in a sec." Puck says and Finn smiles and goes to wait in the kitchen. "You know why he is doing this right?" Puck says as him and Quinn get out of the shower. "He just wants to ask about Rachel and find out if he still has a chance."

"I know." Quinn says, "It's time that he finally face the facts that him and Rachel are not going to get back together. I talked to Rachel…" Quinn tells Puck the conversation she had with Rachel.

"This is great now he is going to be moping around even more."

"See this why we have to tell him."

"Please you don't have the balls to break little Finn's heart." Puck says laughing.

"It'll be okay." Puck keeps laughing, "What?"

"Finn puts on this sad puppy eyes look and you are going to cave."

"Shut up…Let's go." Quinn and Puck go in the kitchen where Finn is waiting.

"So are you guys back together?" Finn asks smiling.

"Yeah." Quinn says blushing and Puck wraps his arm around Quinn's waist and kisses her head, "Yeah she couldn't stay away from Puckzilla." Both Quinn and Finn roll their eyes.

"Are you sure Quinn. I mean you can always change your mind." Finn says and Puck fake laughs.

"So Finn how do you take your coffee?" Quinn asks making coffee.

"Cream and sugar is fine." After some polite conversation Finn gives a look to Puck to bring up Rachel, but Puck just glares at him. So Finn tries to bring up Rachel casually. "So how is Rachel doing?"

Puck laughs and Finn ignores him and Finn looks at Quinn. Quinn doesn't know what to say, Puck is right he looks like a sad puppy. "Umm she's good…You know busy with work."

"That's good." Finn says, "A lot of weddings coming up?"

Quinn goes to answer, but Puck beats her to the punch. "Oh my god, Q just tell him the truth." Quinn glares at him and Finn looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn goes to answer him nicely, but Puck opens his mouth again. "Berry wants nothing to do with you." Quinn elbows Puck in the stomach. "Owww. What it's the truth…"

"Puck…" Quinn warns. Finn is now looking down at his coffee even more sad then he was before. "Look Finn you know Rachel..She is stubborn." Quinn says trying to comfort Finn.

"Is she still mad at me?" Finn asks noting taking his eyes off his coffee.

"Umm…" Quinn looks to Puck for help but he just shrugs. "Yes, but she is not as mad as before."

"Do you think that she can forgive me?"

"To be honest I think that she has already and that scares her."

"Really?" Finn says finally looking up, and Quinn nods her head. "So you think that maybe we will get back together?"

"No." Quinn says flatly and Finn face drops and Quinn looks at Puck for help.

"Look man, Q said the same thing and we got back together." Puck says and Finn doesn't say anything. "You just have to keep on trying."

Finn has finally had enough stands up and just explodes. "I have been trying…" Finn yells. "…For the last month. I've been calling, texting, sending flowers, and nothing." Finn now take his anger out on Puck. "You don't do anything, you don't even send flowers saying you're sorry. And you get your girl why can't I get mine? I mean you don't do anything and Quinn comes running back to you."

"Hey." Quinn says offended.

"I'm sorry but it's true. I didn't even want you to write the stupid sorry and I'm the one who gets punished." Finn say yelling at Puck then he turns his attention to Quinn. "It's not fair why can you forgive Puck and Rachel can't forgive me?" Finn says in defeat and sits back down.

"I don't know." Quinn says

"Maybe it's just not meant to be." Puck says

"Yeah maybe it's time to move on." Quinn says

"No." Finn says

"Finn, I spoke to Rachel her mind is made up." Quinn says

"No." Finn says

"Man come on you just have to face facts." Puck says

"No…No…No I don't!" Finn says standing up again.

"Oh my god." Puck murmurs rolling his eyes.

"Me and Rachel are meant to be. I don't care what you guys say or what she says we are going to end up together. What we had is not something that can't go away. And soon she is going to realize that. Because when we are together there are no secrets we are honest."

Quinn interrupts Finn's speech, "Most of your relationship was based on a lie." She says quietly and Puck tries not to laugh. Finn glares at both of them.

"Besides that…Happy?" Quinn and Puck give the sign to continue. "Like I was saying we belong together…She is screwed up, but I am screwed up too. And I know that I can help her and put up with her craziness, and I don't even mind doing it. I don't care how long it takes her to realize it but she is meant to be with me. Like how you two are meant to be with each other. The only time I've ever seen him truly happy is when he is with you. In his eyes you can do nothing wrong and I feel the same with Rachel. The way Puck loves you is the way I love Rachel. When I lost Rachel she left a hole in my heart and I don't know if anyone can complete it like she did. I've been a mess since she broke up with me and I know that I'm going to continue being a mess if she's not in my life again. You know what I mean? You know Puck, when you lost Quinn you were mess, hell I even saw you cry." Puck glares at him. "Sorry."

"I didn't cry I just had bad allergies." Puck says

"Okay." Finn says rolling his eyes and turns to Quinn and mouths _Yes he did. _"Anyway all I'm saying is that I don't want to go another day not having Rachel in my life…And I know if I have your guys help that I can make that happen."

"Okay." Quinn says

"Really?" Finn asks hopefully.

"Yes. You and Rachel belong together you're right. If it were me I wouldn't Puck to stop trying." Quinn says holding Puck's hand. "And I wouldn't want Rachel standing by doing nothing, so were going to help." Quinn says looking at Puck.

"Fine." Puck says and Quinn and Finn get excited.

"Okay all we need to do is come up with a plan…" Finn says

"No you need to go home." Puck says

"Why?" Finn asks

"…Because you need to go home and straighten out your thought and come with a plan…" Puck says pushing Finn towards the door.

"I can stay here with you guys, I mean three minds is better than one..."

"Noooo. With all three of us here you will get distracted." Puck says opening the door.

"Okay I guess…" Finn says walking out. "But you guys start coming up with ideas."

"Definitely…" Puck says closing the door on Finn. Puck throws Quinn over his shoulder and takes her to the bedroom. "Now where were we?" Puck asks lying her down on the bed and kisses her neck.

"So you really cried?" Quinn asks smirking.

"I'm going to kill Hudson." Puck says lying down next to her in defeat.

"I think it's sweet." Quinn says turning to face him.

"I'm badass not sweet." Puck says laughing.

"See I don't think you are." Quinn says climbing on top of Puck and Puck grins. "You're sweet, nice, kind, gentle, romantic, sensitive…" Quinn says kissing Puck's neck and Puck makes a face in disgust. "Fine you are a little bit badass too." Quinn says rolling her eyes and Puck grins again. "You are such a child."

"Yes but you love it."

"That I do."

* * *

><p>It is the day before Christmas Eve and Quinn's parents are coming over for dinner. Rachel is also going to be there and Puck's going to meet Quinn's parents for the first time. Puck is extremely nervous to meet her parents and Rachel is helping Quinn in the kitchen while Puck is pacing all around. "So which shirt should I wear?" Puck asks holding up two shirts.<p>

"They both are nice." Quinn says

"No, come one…" Puck says

"What?" Quinn asks

"I need to say I'm nice and sweet for your mom and try not to remind your dad that I'm fucking you." Puck says

"Aww what every parent wants for their daughter." Rachel says sarcastically and Puck glares at her.

"The blue one…Wear the blue one." Quinn says and Puck goes running back in the bedroom.

"So I'm guessing you told him about your dad." Rachel says

"I just told him to be prepared. I didn't think that he was going to take it so seriously." Quinn says "I'm going to freshen up a bit before they come." Quinn says going to the bathroom.

Puck comes pacing back into the kitchen, "Where's Quinn…Where's Quinn…"

"God. Calm down she's in the bathroom." Rachel says, "You need to relax."

"I know you're right I mean Quinn's dad can't be that bad." Puck says calming down. Rachel snorts and Puck starts to get nervous again. "What?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Quinn already told you about her dad." Rachel says

"Yeah he's a jerk…"

"No he's a nice guy…" Puck relaxes. "But he hates Quinn's boyfriends…" Puck gets nervous again and tries to talk but nothing comes. "If you are at a loss of words wait until you meet him." Rachel says laughing and Puck stares at her. "Sorry." Before Puck knows it there is knocking at the door and Rachel runs to get it. "Russell, Judy!" Rachel says hugging them.

"Hi sweetie. Where's my daughter?" Judy asks

"She'll be out in a sec."

"I can't wait to meet her new boyfriend." Judy says

"He's probably just another loser…" Russell says

"Oh Russell you said you were going to be nice to this one. Quinnie really likes him." Judy says pleading with her husband.

"Fine. But the moment he does something stupid permission to scare him." Russell says

"Yes." Judy says

"Oh this is going to be fun." Rachel says laughing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Puck was still in the kitchen preparing himself to meet Quinn's parents. "Puck what are you doing? My parents are here come on." Quinn says taking Puck's hand to meet her parents. "Mom. Dad." Quinn says and hugs them and takes a step back and grabs Puck's arm and nudges him forward. "This is Puck." Quinn says smiling.<p>

"It's nice to finally meet you, Quinn's always talking about you guys." Puck says shaking Russell and Judy's hands.

"Puck? What kind of name is that?" Russell asks and Judy glares at him and Rachel tries not to laugh.

"Dad!" Quinn says

"Umm…It's a nickname it short for Noah Puckerman." Puck says

"Good because I'm not going to call you Puck." Russell says and Puck shifts uncomfortably while Quinn and her mom smile uncomfortably. And Rachel is just enjoying the show.

"Mom, dad why don't I take your coats." Quinn says

"Okay." Judy says and her and Russell follow Quinn. Once they leave the room Puck falls in the couch.

"He hates me." Puck says and Rachel starts laughing. "It's not funny."

Rachel continues to laugh and Puck glares at her. "I'm sorry but it is."

"I'm glad you are enjoying my misery." Pucks says

"I gotta say I kinda am." Rachel says smirking. Rachel is suffering from a laugh attack while Puck has his face buried in his hands. There is a knock at the door and Rachel says, "Who could that be?" Puck shrugs and Rachel goes and gets the door and is at a loss of word when she see who is standing across from her. "F-F-Fi-Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Quinn invited me." Finn says holding a bottle of wine.

"Now this is funny." Puck says smirking and taking the wine from Finn.

"QUINN!" Rachel shouts.

I'm sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy. This chapter is really boring, but i need it to set up Finn and Rachel back together. I have another chapter written and probably by the weekend or before I will update. And the next chapter will be a lot of Finn and Rachel interaction. Please continue to leave reviews the more I get the quicker I update. I know I sound bad when I write that, but I love to hear what you guys have to say and it really does motivate me to write more. So please leave and comments or suggestions you might have.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn hears Rachel yell her name and she knows that Finn is here. "What's wrong with Rachie?" Judy asks concerned.

"I kind of invited her ex-boyfriend to dinner." Quinn says quietly and Judy gives her a look of confusion.

"Oh you mean Finn?" Judy asks and Quinn nods her head yes.

"Who's Finn?" Russell asks not knowing what either his wife or daughter are talking about.

"Quinn do you think this a good idea after what he did to her?" Judy asks

"Hey remember not to tell her that I told you what happened with Finn she's really embarrassed." Quinn says warning her mother.

"Don't worry me and your father won't say anything." Judy says

"You told daddy?" Quinn asks

"Well…Yeah…We tell each other everything." Judy says shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine whatever…Just don't mention anything okay."

"Okay but when I called her to see how she was…" Judy says

"Mom…" Quinn says

"Don't worry I didn't mention anything. I just said that you told me that she was having guy trouble." Judy says, "Anyway she told me that she would never get back together with him."

"Rachel doesn't know what she wants." Quinn says

"Quinn…"

"I know. But I also know that Rachel wants to be with Finn, but is too scared to admit it. Trust me I know what I am doing."

"You know Quinnie, you shouldn't interfere with other peoples life."

"Who do you think I learned it from?" Quinn says smirking.

"Fine. I hope you know what you are doing." Judy warns.

"I don't understand women." Russell says and shrugs his shoulders. He goes back out to the living room to see this Finn. When he gets to the living room he can cut the tension with a knife. Rachel is standing with her hands on her hips and you can actually see the smoke coming out of her ears. Puck is sitting on the couch smiling enjoying the payback Rachel is enduring. And Finn is sitting uncomfortably on the couch with Rachel's eyes glaring him down. He is relieved when he sees Russell enter the room, but is quickly uncomfortable again when he opens his mouth. "So Rachie is this your boyfriend."

Rachel starts to freak out and yells sternly, "NOOOOO!"

"Geesh. Rach calm down I was only joking." Russell says trying to relax Rachel. Hello I'm Russell, Quinn's father." Russell says sticking out his hand to shake Finn's hand.

"Hi I'm Finn, I'm Puck's friend." Finn says smiling.

"Oh a friend of Noah's." Puck smiles while Russell just glares at Puck.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouts again.

Quinn comes strolling in like nothing is wrong. She goes to stand by Puck and says, "Oh Finn you made it."

"Yeah." Rachel says and Rachel goes to Quinn and whispers. "Quinn can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute,"

Quinn moves closer to Puck and says, "No."

"Really because I need you opinion on something." Rachel says and doesn't even wait for Quinn to answer and drags her to the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel leave Puck, Finn, and Russell staring at each other uncomfortably. "Can I get you anything to drink Mr. Fabray?" Puck asks trying to be polite.

"Some scotch will be fine."

"Okay I'll be right back."

"I'll have a beer." Finn says and Puck glares at him and Finn mouths, "What?"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel are in the kitchen and Quinn is checking the food while Rachel is yelling at her. "I can't believe you. How can you invite him over?"<p>

"His family is in Ohio and he's all alone what was I supposed to do? Let him be alone on Christmas."

"Yes…And it's not even Christmas." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You both are grown-ups I think that you can sit through a dinner together."

"I can but he on the other hand…"

With that said Puck comes storming into the kitchen, "He hates me." Puck says while getting Russell his scotch.

"No he doesn't…" Quinn says

"Puck why the hell is Finn here. Was this your idea?" Rachel asks searching for answers.

"Rachel it's not that big of deal…" Quinn says

"Yeah. At least you don't have a guy in there that hates you." Puck says

"He doesn't hate you." Quinn says

"At least your ex is not here that broke your heart…" Rachel says

"Oh my god you both are such babies. Will you guys just shut up." Quinn says getting annoyed. "Puck you go back out there." Puck rolls his eyes. "Daddy hates it when you keep him waiting." And with that Puck quickly gets Finn and Russell's drinks. "And Rachel stop making this a bigger deal than it is." Rachel goes to speak up but Quinn quickly silences her.

"Okay I'm going." Puck says going back into the living room.

"Your dad totally hates him." Rachel says

"I know." Quinn says quietly.

* * *

><p>Puck walks back to the living room with the drinks. "Here you go sir." Puck says handing him his scotch and Russell only nods.<p>

"So Finn how long have you known Noah over here?" Russell asks

"Um, a little over five years I think, Mr. Fabray." Finn says

"Call me Russell." Russell says, "So is he a nice guy?"

Puck shifts uncomfortably and Finn doesn't know what to say. "Very nice. And I'm pretty sure Quinn thinks so too."

"Good because I don't want to mess up that pretty little face of his." Bothe Finn and Puck smile uncomfortably.

"I don't think you daughter would like that." Finn says uncomfortably.

"Anyway, enough talking about Noah here corrupting my daughter…" Puck chokes on his beer. "Let's talk about you and Rachel. I hear you two used to go out."

"Yeah we used to go out." Finn says not really wanting to talk about it. While Puck is just happy that he's not in the hot seat anymore.

"So tell me what happened?"

"I screwed up."

"What did you do, cheat?"

"No I just did something really stupid."

"Don't worry son, she'll come around."

"I don't think so."

"Trust me when I was first dating Mrs. Fabray, I did a lot of stupid of things. And we've been married for over twenty years."

"Yeah…Maybe…"

"Trust me I know Rachel. She's stubborn, but shell realize sooner or later." Finn nods his head. "Enough talk about girls, Naoh tell me about your family."

Puck gets nervous again, "Umm…It's just me and my mom."

"What happened to your father?"

"He left my mom and me when I was younger."

"So you had no father to look up to. That explains a lot." Puck looks like he is going to explode any minute so Finn jumps in.

"So Mr. Fabray Quinn says you're a lawyer…" Finn says

"Russell…And yeah my job is to prove people are guilty for a living." He says staring at Puck.

"I watch Law and Order with Quinn." Puck says uncomfortably, but luckily is saved from any further embarrassment when Quinn calls that dinner is ready.

* * *

><p>At dinner Quinn and Puck are sitting next to each other, while Quinn's parents are sitting at the head of the table. And poor Finn and Rachel are left to sit next to each other uncomfortably. Rachel ignored Finn the whole time and faced the other direction. Puck sat there uncomfortably while Quinn's dad stares him down, and Quinn and Judy glare at Russell. "So Finn wat do you do?" Judy asks<p>

"I'm a sports writer."

"A writer?" Russell says and Finn nods his head yes.

"You know daddy, Finn and Puck work together at the newspaper, that's how they met." Quinn says trying to talk Puck up.

"Oh you write…"

"I'm a columnist."

"Oh yeah you write those columns about seducing women." Russell says disgustingly and Puck looks down in shame. Quinn's mom quickly changes the subject.

"So Rach, me and Quinnie are going to make your favorite tomorrow…" Judy says

For the first time that night since Finn came Rachel actually smiles. "I know I'm so excited."

"Yep gingerbread cookies." Judy says. "So Noah are you excited to come over for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see where Quinn grew up and spend our first Christmas together." Puck says putting his arm around Quinn and Russell glares at him. And Puck quickly removes his arm.

"So Finn are you going to celebrate Christmas with your family?" Judy asks

"Umm…I was supposed to go back home to Ohio, but my parents are going to California to visit my brother and his boyfriend. And I couldn't afford the plane ticket so…."

"You are going to be alone on Christmas?" Judy asks

"Looks like it." Judy face falls. "It's okay thought I have a lot of stuff to do like…My laundry…." Finn says quietly for his pitiful life.

"Well I can't have you spend Christmas alone." Quinn eyes quicken widen and she catches Rachel's gaze and it looks like Rachel is going to jump Judy any second.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Finn says

"Yeah mom…" Quinn says

"He can spend Christmas with us…" Judy says

"Mom…." Quinn says

"What?" Judy asks confused

"I don't think Rachel wants to spend Christmas with her ex." Quinn says and Rachel nods her head wildly.

"They are both adult they've been civil through this dinner they can do it on Christmas too."

"Judy there is no way I am spending Christmas with him." Rachel says pointing at Finn. "If he is there I'm not going."

"Rach, don't be a baby…"

"I;m not." Rachel says "If you knew what he did then you will understand why I am so upset."

"It's fine, I'm fine being alone…" Finn says

"No honey you are going to spend the week with us."

"The week?" Rachel asks

"Yeah…He'll stay until New Year's like the rest of you." Judy says like it's no big deal.

"Judy…"

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't Noah stay home and stay with Finn…" Russell says<p>

"Dad!" Quinn says

"What it's not like we are going to miss his company." Puck gets angrier as the minutes pass.

Quinn grabs Puck's clenched hands and says to her father. "Dad why are you acting this way?"

"I'm sorry if your boyfriend…."

"What? What is wrong with Puck? Is it like Billy Anders who was flaky, Tommy Harrell who was too panicky, Ryan Smith who was too mushy, and Sam Evans who too blue-eyed so he was gay…"

* * *

><p>"I can't spend my Christmas with this poor excuse of a mean." Rachel says<p>

"Excuse me?" Finn asks getting upset.

"Well it's the truth, you lied the whole time we went out…" Rachel says

"No I didn't…"

"Yeah, and that's pretty pathetic considering we went out for like less than two weeks."

"I didn't lie to you…"

"Yeah. You told me the truth since the moment you met me…"

"Stop…"

"What am I being too honest with you, I thought we are honest with each other…"

"Real mature…"

"Ha…" Rachel says laughing in his face.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Quinnie if you have horrible taste in men." Russell says<p>

Quinn gasps, "Excuse me?" Russell just points at Puck and Puck's jaw clenches. "You were right about Puck." Quinn says turning to Puck.

"Right about what?" Russell asks, "What did little Pucky say?" Puck remains silent and tries not to pay attention to Russell. "What's wrong the tough guy has nothing to say now…"

"Shut up!" Puck yells finally having enough.

Quinn tries to stop Puck and warns, "Puck…"

"I'm sorry Quinn, but your dad is a complete dick."

"Oh is that so?" Russell asks

"Yes. You act like you are so much better than me and I'm not good enough for your precious Quinn."

"Hey…" Quinn says offended.

"Well you're not..." Russell says

"How is that…I have a job…An apartment…Money…It's not like I am a screw up…Why do you hate me so much…"

"Well for one you are sleeping with your daughter…"

"Alright this is getting out of hand…" Quinn says

"Stay out of this Quinn!" Puck and Russell both shout, and Quinn glares at them.

"You don't talk to my daughter that way."

"Well you don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Puck and Russell move closer together and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Please father trumps boyfriend. She would pick me over you any day…"

"Are you sure about that because as her boyfriend, I can fulfill her needs…" Puck grins and Russell gets more angry. Quinn cheeks turn bright red.

"You son of a bitch." Russell says moving getting ready to attack Puck and Quinn quickly jumps in front of Puck.

* * *

><p>"Oaky if you are so honest…Then why did you lie to me before we met, and after, and wait…now." Rachel shouts throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.<p>

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you that my feelings for you were real…"

"Please…Just stop…See…See…Judy this is why we can't be around each other…" Rachel says

"Rach…" Judy says

"You see…You always do this…When things don't go perfectly right, you run…" Finn says and Rachel snorts.

"That is true honey." Judy says and Rachel gasps.

"Okay if you knew what Finn did to me…" Finn rolls his eyes.

"You mean the article thing?" Judy asks

"You know?" Rachel asks shocked.

"Oh yeah Quinnie told me, but she told me not to say anything. But you wouldn't stop, so I had no choice."

"So you know that he wrote that horrible article and you still invited him over for Christmas."

"Oh honey don't be so dramatic, the article had nothing to do about you…"

"What? It has everything to do about me." Judy rolls her eyes. "it does!"

"See Rach… You are just to stubborn to see that the only reason were not together is because of you being to afraid…" Finn says and Judy nods her head.

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"I'm right…"

"No. you are just a big coward that's why we aren't together anymore." Finn and Rachel continue to go back and forth and things quickly get heated.

* * *

><p>"ENOUGH!" Judy yells silencing everyone. "First of all Rach, Finn is coming over for Christmas…" Rachel quickly speaks to protest, but is silenced by Judy. "You need to learn that you have to be around people in your life that you don't like…" Rachel rolls her eyes. "…I know you are upset about the whole article thing…By the way Noah you did a great job. It was very funny…" Rachel looks at her in disbelief and Quinn clears her throat to get her mother's attention back. "Oh yeah right…I have to agree with you. What Finn did was wrong…" Rachel nods her head and Finn rolls his eyes. "I know you are mad at Finn and I'm not saying that you have to get back together. But you can at least forgive him…" Rachel snorts, "Or at least try."<p>

Rachel finally gives in, "Fine."

"See…" Judy says smiling, but it quickly fades. "Now you two…" Puck and Russell look at her wide-eyed. "Russell stop acting like an ass to Puck ans Puck don't take Russell to seriously." Russell tries to protest, "Please the only reason you acting like a…"

"Like a jerk." Quinn mumbles under her breath.

"Quinn the only reason you rather is acting this way is because you are his little girl and doesn't want to see you get hurt. And Russell stop acting like you hate Noah, I know you read his column…"

"Judy." Russell says glaring at Judy.

"What it's true…You're the same person. You're both asses."

"Look Russell…" Puck begins to say.

"Mr. Fabray." Russell says and Quinn and Judy glare at him. "Yes."

"I'm sorry that I yell at you…"

"It's okay, it was mostly my fault." Russell says starting to soften up. "I can see how much you care about Quinnie, so I'll give you a chance." Russell extends his hand and Puck shakes it.

"See this Christmas is going to be great!" Judy says excitedly and Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Russell are smiling. While Rachel has a sour face and has her arms crossed against her chest.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Fabray's leave Rachel starts to complain. "There is no way I'm coming tomorrow."<p>

"Come on Rach, it's no big deal." Quinn says

""Yes it is…There is no way I can stay in the same house for a week with him." Rachel says pointing at Finn.

"I don't know why you keep talking about me like you don't know that I am here." Finn says

"Ohh…Shut up." Rachel says

"Nice comeback." Puck mumbles

"Quinn…"

"Rach I really don't care. I'm tired I've been cooking all day and all I want to do is go to bed." Quinn says sitting on Puck's lap.

"I don't care." Rachel says. "It's either him ore me. Who's it going to be?"

"Finn." Puck says quickly and Finn smiles while Rachel gasps. "What you are really whinny. You are going to ruin Christmas."

"Quinn…" Rachel whines

"Well Puck has a point…"

"Quinn…" Rachel gasps

"It's true…You and Finn are going to have to just learn to get along with each other. Your best friends are dating each other…"

"Yeah thanks Quinn." Rachel murmurs while rolling her eyes.

"You know what you guys need to talk things over and hang out together. And you don't come back until you've resolved your problems and won't ruin Christmas."

"No way!"

"Yes you are or unless you are spending Christmas alone."

"Fine…" Rachel says getting her bag and coat. "Come on Finn let's get this over with." Rachel walks out of the apartment.

"Thanks." Finn whispers to Quinn before leaving.

"So where do you want to go?" Rachel asks annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

Here you go the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. But please any suggestions you have that you want to happen between Finn and Rachel. Like where they go, what they talk about, etc… I love to hear what you guys have to say and I'll like to incorporate your ideas in the next chapter. And the next chapter will be all Finchel, so I know you guys are going to be excited about that. Please don't forget to REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel and Finn are standing in front of Quinn's apartment, and Rachel rudely asks, "So where do you want to go?"

Finn stops her and says, "You know you don't have to be so mean."

"Well I think I have the right to be." Rachel shoots back.

Finn shakes his head. "You can never let anything go." Rachel doesn't answer. "You always hold on to the past…"

"Well can you blame me?" Rachel yells, but suddenly hears herself and gives up in defeat. "I'm sorry…You're right…I don't want to be angry with you anymore." Rachel sits down at the edge of the side walk, and Finn follows her actions and does the same thing. "I don't want to angry and mad anymore…I don't hate you Finn." Rachel says surprising Finn and herself. "I know what we had was real, and I want it back so bad…" Finn grows hopeful, but Rachel's next words crush those hopes. "But I can't…Well not now anyway…I know it's not an excuse, but after my parents I can't really trust anybody and I can't forgive someone that easily…I just need some time…"

Finn stops her, "That's okay I'll wait…"

"Finn. I don't even know if…."

"I don't care you're worth the wait."

Rachel smiles. "You are such a nice guy and I'm treating you so terribly…"

"I deserve it though I lost your trust…Now I have to earn it back…"

Rachel hugs Finn, "You are amazing."

"You're not that bad yourself." Finn says smirking and Rachel playfully rolls her eyes. Rachel actually missed spending time with him and is actually just happy to be around him. "Come on let's go." Finn says getting holding out his hands for Rachel to take.

Rachel takes his hands and gets up. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." Rachel says hesitantly and Finn gives her reassuring look. "I trust you."

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?"<p>

"Only a couple of more blocks." Finn says

"Are we going to Rockefeller Center or something because we are going in that direction…" Rachel asks curiously.

"No." Finn says quickly cutting her off before she finds out where they are going.

"Can you at least tell me what we are doing?" Rachel asks and stops walking.

"No it's a surprise, come on." Finn says pulling Rachel along.

"Fine, but can I at least use the bathroom?" Rachel asks shyly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I didn't go before we left the apartment, and I drank a lot during dinner…So…" Rachel starts squirming and crossing her legs. Finn starts laughing at her. "Hey…Stop it's not funny." Rachel says crossing her legs even tighter.

"Okay we can stop at a Starbucks or something."

"No, I can't wait that long and there's nothing around." Rachel looks around for a place still crossing her legs. But she spots a little shop. "Look we can try in there." Rachel starts running towards it and Finn laughs at her trying to run and keep her legs closed at the same time. "Come on!" Finn runs after her and they walk into the shop, which is filled with antiques, statues, and stupid little trinkets. There's an old woman behind the counter sitting, knitting a scarf. She smiles when she sees Finn and Rachel walk in. "Hi excuse me, do you have a bathroom I can use?" Rachel asks sweetly.

"Sure honey. The first door on the right." The old woman says pointing to the bathroom towards the back of the shop.

"Thank you." Rachel says smiling.

Rachel goes to the bathroom leaving Finn to look around. Finn is looking and something catches his eyes. He remembers Rachel telling him about a jewelry box she used to have when she was younger.

XxXxXx FLASHBACK XxXxXx

_Finn and Rachel were lying in bed one night and Rachel was lying on Finn's chest with their hands intertwined. They were talking, and Finn talking about his childhood in Ohio. And Rachel was talking about her grandpa who died when she was little. She was telling him how he was the only normal on in her family. The rest were all crazy and drunks. He was the only one she was really close to._

"_My grandpa was the nicest guy, couldn't even hurt a fly." Rachel says smiling. "He always used to take me to the city and we would go to the Ballet. It was something we did just the two of us. He was the one who used to take me to my ballet lessons and was always at my ballet recitals. Even though he was busy, unlike my parents who were always too busy working." Rachel stops for a minute and then smiles. "That's when I fell in love with ballet. It was something that we shared just the two of us, and that made me feel special. One year for Christmas he got me this beautiful music box. The box was this beautiful wooden antique box that had carvings of flowers all around it." Rachel says stopping to get the picture of the box in her mind. "And when I opened it there was a ballerina spinning around while the music from my favorite ballet, Swan Lake, was playing. I remember me a Quinn would always play it and dance around to it. I played it so many times that my grandpa had to get a new battery for it." Rachel says laughing, but suddenly gets sad. "A couple of weeks later my grandpa had a heart attack suddenly, and he ending up dying. The music box was the only thing I had to remember him growing up. But one day my mom had a garage sale to get rid of things that reminded her of my father. And I don't know how, but it ended up getting mixed up with the stuff for the garage sale. And my mom ended up selling it. After that I felt like I lost a part of him and I lost my love of ballet all together. But I keep on wondering if I'm ever going to see that music box again." Rachel sighs. _

"_I'm sorry." Finn says and Rachel just shrugs her shoulders. "No, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." Rachel buries her head into his chest, so she didn't have to see the pity in his eyes. "But by the way you describe him he sounds amazing, and you don't a music box to remember that. You have all those memories of him being there for you when no one else was." Rachel finally looks at Finn and she kisses him._

"_You're right." Rachel says settling back into Finn's arms. "But it would be great to be able to have the music box again." Rachel whispers so lowly even Finn can't hear her, but he catches what she says. _

XxXxXx END OF FLASHBACK XxXxXx

Finn comes back to reality and is looking at the same exact music box she described. Finn knows this would be the perfect Christmas gift, and hopefully gain some of her trust back. Finn can't let her see it because she wants it to be a surprise. So Finn quickly picks up the music box and brings it to the counter. "Excuse me do you think you can hold on to this for me. It's a gift for that girl I am with and I don't want her to see it, it will ruin the surprise. Do you think I can come back tomorrow morning and get it, will you open?"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I would love to, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve we're closed."

"There's not any chance you can open up?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Finn quickly tries to think of something to do and comes up with a plan. "Can you still keep it on hold, and I have my friend pick it up tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay great." The woman puts it under the counter just as Rachel comes out of the bathroom. "Okay I'm ready to go." Rachel says coming out of the bathroom.

"Actually I need to use the bathroom too." Finn says making up an excuse so he can call Puck.

"Okay." Rachel says, "I'll look around while I wait."

* * *

><p>Finn goes to the bathroom and call Puck. After what seems like forever Puck finally picks up. "Come on…Come on…Pick up…Pick up the phone Puck."<p>

"Sup dipshit." Puck says at the other end of the phone.

"Nice man…" Finn says shaking his head. "But seriously dude…"

"What Berry already made you cry…" Puck chuckles at the other end of the phone.

"No. And shut up." Puck stops laughing. "I need a favor."

"Forget it. I had enough with your favors."

"Come on dude. It's the last one I promise." Finn begs, "Please…Please…I'll buy you beer…Please…"

"Fine what is it?" Puck says giving in.

"Okay I need you…" Finn tells Puck what he has to do while Rachel is waiting for him in the front of the store.

* * *

><p>"You find anything you like?" The woman asks<p>

"No just looking." Rachel lies, she's actually looking for the music box her grandpa gave her. She never stopped looking for it. "Just seeing if I need to get any last minute gifts for Christmas." Rachel says smiling and the old woman nods. After what seems like eternity, Rachel starts to wonder what is taking Finn so long. '_He better not be going number two'_ Rachel thinks. The old woman sees Rachel looking at her watch and back to the bathroom wondering what is taking him so long and says.

"I think your boyfriend said he had to make a phone call."

"Oh. Thank you." Rachel says politely.

"He seems like a wonderful boy…" Rachel gets a little uncomfortable, and just nods towards the woman. She looks back to the bathroom to see if Finn is done. "You are really lucky. You can see that he really loves you…" Rachel shifts her jacket uncomfortably happy to see Finn has come back.

"You ready to go?" Rachel asks already walking towards the door wanting to get out of there. Rachel turns back to the woman and says, "Thank you."

"No problem." The woman says smiling, and Finn gives her the thumbs up sign letting her know to keep the music box on hold and that his friend is coming to pick it up. Rachel sees this, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel continue their journey towards Finn's surprise. Rachel can't stop wondering what that thumbs up meant. '<em>Maybe it had something to do with the phone call'<em> Rachel thought. "Hey what took you so long in the bathroom?" Rachel asks casually and Finn stumbles over the words in his head and decides to say the truth.

"I was talking to Puck…" Not the whole truth. "…He was having some trouble with Quinn. You know he did something stupid and Quinn got upset."

"Oh." Rachel says not completely believing him. But before she has the chance to question him further they get there.

"Okay were here." Finn says and as Rachel guessed they were at Rockefeller Center. They were at the ice rink with the big Christmas was.

"Ice-skating?" Rachel questions and Finn nods his head. "Really I would have thought it would be something more exciting by the way you described it." Finn frowns. "Put its perfect." Rachel says smiling and Finn smiles back at her. "Come on." Rachel says grabbing Finn's hand leading him towards the ice. Finn and Rachel both don't miss the fact when their hands touched they both felt a spark. Rachel and Finn share a look and Rachel quickly releases his hand getting scared. She can feel herself falling for Finn again and Finn knows this. Rachel quickly pushes those thought aside and thinks of something to say to get her mind off what just happened. "So why did you pick ice-skating?"

"Honestly…It's the only thing I could think of. I saw a sign when we were walking and I thought it was perfect."

"But you said you knew where we were going when were outside of Quinn's place talking." Rachel says confused.

"Yeah. I was just walking aimlessly. That's why it took so long." Finn says blushing and Rachel laughs. "I know it's lame…"

"No I think it's sweet." Rachel says smiling

* * *

><p>Puck waits for Quinn to fall asleep, so he can duck out and do what Finn asked him to do. He said not to let Quinn know because he doesn't want Quinn to find out and tell Rachel and ruin the surprise. It takes forever for Puck to find the little shop since it's in the middle of nowhere and is practically hidden. '<em>Where the fuck is this place? I'm going to fucking kill Hudson. Instead of getting it on with my hot girlfriend I have to run stupid errands for him. He better buy me the good kind of beer. The expensive kind not the cheap shit he gets all the time. He would never do this shit for me.' <em>Puck finally finds the shop and walks in and quickly spots the old woman Finn told him about. "Excuse me. I'm here to pick up something up for my friend he said he left it on hold."

"Oh yes. You must be the friend."

Puck walks up to the counter and says, "So where is this box?"

"It's right here." The woman says while getting to music box holding it.

"Alright, thank you." Puck says holding out his hands to take the box. But is confused when she doesn't hand it to him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, you just have to pay for it first."

"What that jerk didn't even pay for it." Puck says upset. "What a prick. I do him a favor and he doesn't even have the decency to pay for it." The old woman glares at him for his language. "Sorry. How much do I owe you?"

"One hundred fifty dollars."

"A HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS FOR AN OLD STUPID BOX!" Puck says wide eyed. Puck looks in his pocket for his wallet but can't find it. But he keeps his debit card in his pocket and hands it to the lady. The lady doesn't take the card. "What's the matter now?"

"We don't take credit or debit cards." The woman says pointing to the sign.

"Fine I'll pay in cash." Puck says glaring at her, but only finds eighty dollars in his pocket. "Dammit I only have eighty dollars." The old woman starts to put back the music box. "Wait I'll go back home it's just twenty minutes both ways."

"We close in in a half of hour."

"Can you like stay open for five minutes longer."

"I would but you are very rude young man that I don't care for."

Puck eyes here like she is crazy. "Excuse me?" The old woman just shrugs her shoulders. "Fine." Puck gets his phone out and call Quinn.

"Hello." Quinn says groggily answering the phone.

"Hey Q, it's me."

"Puck where the hell are you?" Quinn says after seeing that he is not lying next to her. "You are not in jail are you?"

"No…I just need you to…" Puck tells Quinn to meet him with his wallet.

After twenty minutes Quinn comes to the shop with Puck's wallet. Puck and woman spent the whole entire time glaring at each other. And the old woman was just bothering him telling him that he should be nicer like his friend. She doesn't even know Finn and he wants him to be more like him she sounds just like his mother. "What is so important that you need to buy it right now?" Quinn asks walking up to Puck.

"Nothing you can't see it." Puck says. "Go look around while I pay for it."

"Oh is it my Christmas gift?" Quinn asks excitingly.

"No." Puck says

"Oh." Quinn frowns, "So why can't I see it."

"You just can't okay."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"It's not important. Just give me my wallet."

"No."

"What?"

"Not until you tell me who you are getting that for."

"Why do you always fucking need to know everything?"

"Okay now you're defiantly not getting your wallet." The woman smirks

"I'm sorry okay. Can you just give me the wallet I'll tell you later."

"No you tell me now why you snuck out, came here at 11 o'clock at night, why you won't let me see what you're getting, and why you are spending so much money? If you are buying this for another girl you know it's not smart to call your girlfriend down here…"

"Yeah I would make you bring me my wallet and buy a gift for another girl right in front of you." Puck says sarcastically.

"Actually sounds…" The old woman says

"You stay out of this." Puck says to the woman.

Quinn looks at Puck shocked. "Puck why are you yelling at this poor woman." And the old woman frowns and Puck scowls at her.

"Forget it." Puck says and walks towards Quinn to get the wallet. Quinn doesn't know what to do and runs in one of the aisles and Puck goes after her.

"No Puck. Stop." Quinn squeals and he gets closer.

"NO RUNNING YOU'LL BREAK SOMETHING!" The old woman yells.

Puck catches up to Quinn, "You going to give me the wallet now?" Quinn glares at him and he goes to get the wallet out of her hand. But Quinn quickly puts the wallet down her shirt and smirks. "Really Q, you are going to put it down your shirt. It's not like I haven't been there before." Puck says smirking and Quinn glares at him. Puck goes to get the wallet and Quinn tries to push his hands away. Puck is surprised when he gets the wallet. "Not wearing a bra I see."

Quinn glares at him. "Wipe that smug look off your face. You said to come quick I didn't have time to put on a bra."

Puck laughs and comes out of the aisle and pays for the music box. Quinn walks out of the store since she's not allowed to see what he is getting. Puck catches up to her as she's walking home. "Oh this must be killing you not being able to see what I got." Puck jokes rubbing it in her face.

Quinn ignores him, when she thinks of something and smirks. Quinn stops walking and walks toward Puck. "You know…" Quinn moves her hand towards the bulge in his pants. "I'm not wearing any underwear either." Quinn whispers seductively in Puck's ear. "But since you won't tell me…" Quinn says walking away

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you." Puck says running after her like a little boy.

"Forget it now I don't want to know."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel finish getting their ice skates on and make their way onto the ice. "Okay are you ready?" Rachel asks stepping onto the ice.<p>

"Just to let you know I suck at ice-skating." Finn says slipping while stepping onto the ice.

"I figured that much. You know you're not the most graceful." Rachel says smirking walking towards Finn helping him. Rachel is holding on to Finn's arm showing him how to skate. "Just follow me." Finn tries but almost falls and Rachel catches him even though he is like a person taller than her. "Okay. Just hold my arm." Finn holds Rachel's arm as they are skating. Finn thinks that he has gotten the hang of it and tries to let go and skate on his own. When he does he almost falls but catches himself. Rachel can't help but not laugh.

"I think I'll stand on the side and watch." Finn says makes his way to the side ungracefully. Rachel starts laughing even more. Rachel starts skating around the ice as Finn watches. Finn can't take his eyes off of her while she skates. He can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is. The way she moves so effortlessly. The way she's smiling so wide and how truly happy she looks. He hasn't seen her like that since they were together and he misses that. He then moves his eyes towards her body and thinks about how sexy she is. He remembers the way his hands felt on her body and the way her hands felt on his body. Oh how he needed to feel her touch again. He brought back out of his stupor when he see Rachel waving her hand motioning him to come join her.

"Come on Finn." Rachel says, "I'll hold your hand so you don't fall." When he shakes his head no. Rachel pouts until he finally gives in. Rachel smiles in victory.

Finn smiles and makes his way towards her. He's only a foot away from her and has made it all the way without falling until now and falls right on the ice. Rachel starts laughing hysterically and tries to cover her mouth with her hands to stop laughing. She stops and goes to Finn to see if he is okay. "I'm sorry…It's not funny…Are you okay?" Rachel says, but she is still laughing.

"Ow…I really hurt my butt." Finn says wincing at the pain.

Rachel starts laughing even more. "I'm sorry…But it's just so funny for someone so big to…" Rachel can't even finish her sentence because she is laughing so hard.

"Hahaha…Can you stop laughing for five seconds and help me up." Finn says holding out his hands for Rachel to help him up. Rachel tries to compose herself, but she can't. Finn starts laughing just watching her laugh. "Please to ice is really cold…I'm going to get frost bite on my ass." Rachel starts laughing even more. But Rachel helps Finn up and he gets up. Rachel and Finn are still holding hands when Finn trips on the ice and falls back down. Sending Rachel down with him, Rachel squeals as she falls on top on Finn. Finn groans as soon as he hits the ice and Rachel falls on top of him. Rachel falls and is lying on Finn's chest. Rachel looks up back at him and starts laughing uncontrollably again. "Oh my god…I'm so sorry…Are you okay?" Finn asks trying to sit up.

Rachel continues to laugh while she attempts to sit up; when she does she helps Finn up too. When they both sit they both wince at their pains. "I'm defiantly going to wake up tomorrow with bruises all over my body." Rachel says

"Tell me about." Finn says rubbing his butt that he has fallen on twice now.

Rachel laughs and leans on Finn while she stands up. And holds out her hands for Finn, "Don't fall this time okay." Rachel says smiling.

"I'll try." Finn jokes.

This time when Finn gets up he is successful and doesn't fall. Rachel smiles as Finn tries to wipe off the ice off of Rachel's jacket. "Thanks." Rachel says while blushing ducking her head down.

Finn lifts her chin up so she is facing him and is staring into her big brown eyes. "You are so beautiful, you know that."

"Finn…" Rachel says ducking her head again. But before she can finish her sentence Finn captures her lips in a searing kiss. Instead of stopping the kiss, Rachel feels herself giving into the kiss. Finn brings his hands up from her sides and runs them up so he now cupping her face. Rachel finds herself wrapping her hands around Finn's waist pulling him closer. As the kiss grows more passionate Finn runs his fingers through Rachel's long locks. Rachel runs her hands up Finn wrapping her arms around Finn's neck, and brings him closer if that is possible. They are lost in the kiss when they hear someone yell. 'GET A ROOM!' Rachel and Finn quickly separate and stare at each other. "Wow…" Rachel says breathlessly.

**Author's Update:**

Sorry for the late update, but I have been busy. Here's another chapter that is left on a cliffhanger. I don't know what I want to happen after the kiss yet, so I am open to suggestions. I'll try to update later this week. But until then you have this chapter. Please don't forget to review, they are greatly appreciated. Happy Halloween!


	15. Chapter 15

"_Wow…" Rachel says breathlessly._

"I'm so sorry…" Finn says panicking worried that he moved too fast. Finn starts babbling and keeps on telling Rachel he is sorry.

"Finn it's okay. Stop saying you're sorry." Rachel says trying to calm Finn down.

"No…I shouldn't have done that…You're not ready…"

"Finn it's okay…It takes two to kiss…"

Finn was so worried about kissing Rachel he hadn't realized that she was kissing him back, and didn't push him away. Now he starts wondering if the kiss means anything, and if this means that they are going to get back together. "So…What does the kiss mean?" Finn asks hopeful.

Rachel doesn't know what to say because she doesn't know what it means. She can see Finn's face falling every second that she doesn't answer. "I don't know…" Rachel says quietly knowing that it's not the answer Finn is hoping for.

"Well…What do you want it to mean?" Finn asks needing to know what she is feeling, getting tired of playing these games with her.

"I don't know…" Rachel says lowly not really knowing what she feels or what she wants for that matter.

"Well what do you know?" Finn asks in an annoyed tone that he immediately wishes he could take back.

Rachel can tell that he is getting annoyed and she can hear the loss of hope in his voice. She knows she needs to give him something to tell him and show him how she is feeling. Rachel is surprised how easily the next words come out of her mouth, "I know that I want to kiss you again." Rachel says blushing feeling a little bit vulnerable.

Finn smiles when he hears those words come out of her mouth. Finn moves closer to close the gap between them. Rachel smiles and slightly laughs at the goofy grin Finn has on his face. Finn cups Rachel's cheek and pulls her forward and captures her lips in another amazing kiss.

* * *

><p>After kissing, ice-skating, and kissing some more Finn takes Rachel home. They walk home hand in hand simply talking. Something they both missed doing since they broke up. Rachel was smiling and laughing the whole entire time they were talking. She hasn't been this happy since they first got together. "Yeah, so that's how Puck ended up in the emergency room only wearing socks." Finn says telling a funny story about Puck.<p>

Rachel starts laughing even harder if it's possible. "Puck is such an idiot."

"Yeah, and that's not even the best one. Yeah I got plenty more where that came from."

"Oh there's more."

"I got hundreds, and he keeps making more every day." They make it to Rachel's place and stop in front of her door, and look at each other.

"I would invite you in but…" Rachel says quietly not ready to be intimate with him just yet.

"Yeah. I get it we can take it slow." Finn says smiling.

Rachel can't believe how patient and willing he was with her. "Yeah slow." Rachel says smiling and Finn kisses her cheek good-bye. Finn turns to leave, but Rachel gets a hold his arm and pulls him back. "I said slow, not Mormon slow…" Rachel says smirking wrapping her arm around his waist pulling him closer. Finn smiles and kisses her with the same amount of passion he did with the first kiss. "…See you tomorrow." Finn gives her another light kiss good-bye. Rachel smiles opening her apartment door turning around watching Finn happily walking away.

That night both Finn and Rachel fell asleep with smiles on their faces. And both had the best night sleep since they broke up. And Finn goes to bed hopeful that this Christmas will be the best one yet.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn wake up both surprise they hadn't heard anything from Finn or Rachel. They were sure that Rachel would be having a fit and calling Quinn as soon as she came home. They were even more surprise to find that Rachel hadn't killed Finn. "I guess it went good last night with Finn and Rachel." Quinn says looking at her phone seeing no missed calls from Rachel.<p>

"Yeah right, Rachel probably shot down all of Finn's moves." Puck says smirking.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "At least Finn tries to be romantic with her, unlike you."

"Hey I'm romantic, I was romantic with you the other night." Puck waggles his eyebrows.

"You going down on me is not romantic." Quinn says smirking at him.

"You sure seemed to like it, judging by your screaming." Puck smirks and Quinn ignores him. Then he puts on his best Quinn voice. "Oh Puck…Yeah…Right there…Don't stop…" Quinn's face quickly reddens in embarrassment and she hits him with her pillow.

"You are so disgusting." Quinn says getting out of bed. Puck just continues to laugh. "Whatever once you stop being a dick I need you start getting ready…I'm going to take a shower then I'm gonna go to Rachel's. To see how her night with Finn went then I'm going to help her pack…" Puck is not paying attention and is thinking about that night with Quinn grinning. "…Puck are you listening. We have to leave before four dinner is at six, and I want to get there before dinner."

Puck wraps her arms around Quinn's waist. "Don't worry we got like another ten hours before four. We have enough time. In the meantime we have some time for ourselves." Puck says kissing Quinn's neck.

"Puck stop I need to take a shower…" Quinn says giggling trying to break free from Puck's arms.

"No problem." Puck says dragging her towards the bathroom.

"No forget it. I'm still mad at you about last night." Quinn says pushing Puck out of the bathroom.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Puck says trying to get his way back into the bathroom. Quinn shakes her head and closes the door on him and hops in the shower. But not even five seconds later Puck joins her in the shower.

"Puck? How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"I got rid of that lock a time ago." Puck smirks kissing Quinn's neck.

"You're are such an animal."

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the in the morning with a smile on her face. She was actually excited to be spending the week with Finn. She was also excited to go back home and escape the craziness of the city. She couldn't stop thinking about Finn, and that amazing kiss they shared. She knew she needed more, before her thoughts could get dirtier there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey." Quinn says walking through the door. "I brought Starbucks." Quinn walks in the kitchen and puts the coffee on the counter. Quinn turns around and sees Rachel with a big goofy grin on her face. "What's with you? I would of thought you would be ripping me a new one after making you go out with Finn." Quinn is surprised instead of Rachel yelling at her she is actually hugging her. "What was that for?" Quinn asks surprised and confused.

"Thank you." Rachel says smiling.

Quinn looks at her like she has five heads. "What did you and Finn do?" Quinn asks as Rachel is getting her coffee singing happily walking to the couch. "Get high." Quinn murmurs to herself.

"So tell me what did you guys do last night?"

"Well you know first I was being a total bitch…" Quinn nods her wildly in agreement and Rachel shoots her a glare. "…Anyway I realized how I was acting and what it was doing to me, so I decided that I didn't want to be angry anymore. And he made me realize that I need to let things go…" Quinn gets bored and motions for her to get on with it and get to the good stuff. "…Yeah, yeah, on to the good stuff…He told me had a surprise…" Quinn eyes get wide in excitement.

"You guys are not even dating and he is more romantic with you than Puck is with me."

"I know!" Rachel says happily and Quinn fakes smiles. "So we get to the surprise, and it turns out to be ice-skating…"

"Aww…At Rockefeller Center?"

Rachel nods her head. "…Yeah and you know how he sucks at skating…"

"Figured that much…Uh-huh go on."

"…So I spent most of the time helping him…So anyway he fell and I went to help him up…And he fell again once I helped him up and he ended up taking me down with him…"

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so once we got up he started wiping the ice off my jacket…And we were looking at each other in the eyes…And he told me how beautiful I was…And he kissed me." Rachel finishes smiling and squealing.

"Like a quick peck, or a k-i-s-s, k-i-s-s?"

"K-i-s-s, K-i-s-s!"

"How long did it last?"

"I don't know it seemed like time stood still."

"That good huh…"

"Yeah…It was that amazing…"

"So what happened after the kiss?"

"He asked me what it meant…"

"What does it mean?"

"I told him I didn't know what it meant…"

"Rach…" Quinn says annoyed.

"No wait…Don't worry…then he asked me what I did know…And I said I knew that I wanted to kiss him again."

"Nice…" Quinn says smiling

"Right, and we spent the rest of the night skating, talking,…and kissing." Rachel says smirking.

"So are you guys like back together now?"

"No…" Quinn frowns. "…Not yet anyways…I said I need to gain his trust back…"

"What did you say?"

"He understood and he said that he would wait…" Rachel says smiling.

"No wonder you can't stop smiling."

"I know!" Rachel says smiling even wider.

"Okay stop it you are making me depressed." Quinn says pointing at Rachel's beaming smiling. "You have to finish packing…" Rachel looks away guiltily. "Tell me you started packing?" Quinn says getting worried.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No."

"Rach…"

"I'm sorry, but I get a little distracted…And anyway were not leaving for like another eight hours, and we are only staying for a week. It's only going to take me five minutes to pack."

"It better."

"Geesh…Now I know what Puck goes through in the bedroom department." Rachel jokes and Quinn glares at her. Rachel runs in her bedroom before Quinn gets more angry.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up the next morning more hopeful then he has been in the past month. He finally feels like he had made some progress with Rachel, and is this close to getting back together with her. He hopes it is going to happen this week at Quinn's house. He gets up and packs and then goes to hang out with Puck before they leave.<p>

"So what happened last night? You're here so that means Berry didn't kill you." Puck says handing Finn a beer.

"Thanks…And for information asshole…Last night was amazing." Puck rolls his eyes.

"So what happened last night, '_that it was so amazing'_" Puck says mocking Finn.

"Well I took her ice-skating…" Finn starts saying, but is interrupted by Puck's snorting. "What?"

"Ice-skating?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing." Puck says laughing.

"It's called being romantic you should try it some time."

"Whatever go on…"

"Well we kissed…"

"Tongue?"

"Yeah."

"Nice then what happened?"

"Nothing she said she wanted to take things slow and that's what we are going to do."

"So you guys are together?" Puck asks confused.

"Well kinda…"

"Whatever I don't care…You owe me a hundred and fifty dollars."

"For what?" Finn asks angrily.

"For that stupid box you made me buy last night."

"But I paid for that last night." Finn says confused.

"That fucking bitch." Puck says causing Finn to laugh.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck are drinking beer and watching TV when Rachel and Quinn enter the apartment. Finn quickly stands up and helps her with her suitcase. "Here let me help you." Finn says<p>

Rachel blushes and smiles, "Thanks."

Quinn walks over to where Puck is sitting and gives him a kiss hello and sits next to him. She then nudges Puck. "What?"

"Look." Quinn says pointing at Finn and Rachel. Finn and Rachel are staring at each other smiling, unsure of what to do. Finn doesn't know if she wants him to kiss her, and Rachel doesn't know if he is going to kiss her. Just as Finn is going to make his move, Puck ruins it.

"If you're going to kiss, kiss." Puck yells

"Puck." Quinn sneers hitting his arm and Puck just shrugs. Both Finn and Rachel both shift uncomfortably. "Puck can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Quinn asks trying to give Finn and Rachel privacy, but Puck doesn't budge. "Honey…" Quinn says pinching his arm.

"Oww-oww…Okay." Quinn drags Puck to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with?" Puck asks

"Shh…" Quinn says peeking over the counter, so she can watch Finn and Rachel. She motions for Puck to come over. Now both Quinn and Puck are watching Finn and Rachel.

Meanwhile in the living room Finn and Rachel are awkwardly looking at each other each not sure of what to do. Finn decides to make a move and when Rachel doesn't stop him he kisses her. The kiss isn't as passionate as the one the night before, but is still pretty great.

"They're kissing!They're kissing!" Quinn whispers yells hitting Puck in the arm excitedly.

"I know I can see." Quinn just hits him again this time not so lightly.

"Shut up and watch."

Rachel breaks the kiss needing to come up for air. Rachel grabs Finn's hand playing with it lightly. "So…How did you sleep last night?" Rachel asks smiling.

"Amazing, knowing I got to see you today." Finn says kissing the back of her hand. "You?"

"Good." Rachel says giggling.

"Only good..." Finn says kissing Rachel's neck.

"Fine…Amazing." Rachel says giggling.

"I knida feel dirty watching them kiss." Puck says looking away.

"I know." Quinn says turning around. "So did you get wrapping paper like I asked you to, so I can wrap the presents?"

"When did you say that?" Puck asks

"Puck…" Quinn says angrily. "…Remember in the shower this morning…"

"Oh yeah…" Puck says grinning remembering, but stops when Quinn hits him on the arm again. "I forgot sorry." Quinn glares at him. Puck tries to kiss her, but Quinn pushes him away.

"How can you forget…I asked you to do one thing." Quinn says walking in the living room causing Finn and Rachel to break apart.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks

"Someone was supposed to get wrapping paper…"

"You still didn't wrap the presents?" Rachel asks surprised and Quinn looks at her. "Sorry… How about me a Finn go to the store and get it. You guys can get the gifts ready." Rachel says looking for an excuse to be alone with Finn.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were walking to the store holding hands and Finn was telling Rachel Christmas stories with his family back home in Ohio. He was telling her stories all the way to the store and in the store. But Rachel didn't mind she could listen to him all day. She saw how happy he got when he talked about his family and that he probably missed them a lot. "So you must be a little sad that you can't be with them this year?"<p>

"Yeah kind of…You know we are always together on Christmas." Finn sighs

"Too bad you couldn't afford the plane ticket." Rachel says rubbing his arm.

"Yeah…" Finn says looking at his feet.

"But maybe next year they can come here to New York, and you can have Christmas here." Rachel says smiling trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe…You know my family would love you." Finn says smiling at Rachel.

"Noo." Rachel says blushing. "They probably think I'm a stuck up city girl…" Rachel says smiling.

"No seriously they would love you…"

"Really?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Yeah, they already love you."

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"I always talk about you and they see how happy you make me so, they already love you." Finn says looking at his feet a little embarrassed.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them one day." Rachel says smiling and Finn kisses her. "They seem smart." Rachel says smirking after breaking the kiss.

"So how long have you've been celebrating Christmas with Quinn and her family?" Finn asks wanting to know more about Rachel.

"Umm…Since I was like ten…I think…" Rachel says shaking her head.

"Where were your mom and dad?"

"Oh they were probably on an amazing trip that I was too young to go on." Rachel says shrugging.

"They went away and just left you home by yourself?"

"No I always stayed at Quinn's house. I was always over there. Russell and Judy are like my second parents."

"So did your family ever celebrate any holidays together?"

"Umm no, even when they were home I was always with Quinn and her family." Rachel says looking down

"How are you not screwed up…I mean your parents sound horrible…I'm sorry I know that they are your parents, but I mean come on…What was wrong with them?"

"It's okay. They were just too immature and didn't want to make the sacrifices a parent is supposed to make. The truth is I don't think they knew how much work is was going to be after they had me. So they just gave up and didn't care what I did." Rachel says sadly and Finn is sad just hearing her story. "Therapy."

"Huh…" Finn says confused.

"To answer your question how I'm not screwed up. I had a lot of therapy." Finn grabs Rachel's hand and kisses the back of it and says, "Your parents don't know what they are missing."

Rachel gives him a watery smile. "Thanks I needed that." Finn kisses he.

"Come one let's hurry up before Quinn flips out." Finn says taking Rachel's hand.

* * *

><p>After Finn and Rachel come back from the store they wrap the presents. "Is that it?" Rachel asks<p>

"Yeah I think so." Puck says

"Unless you have to wrap that secret gift." Quinn says to Puck. Finn looks at Puck and Puck looks away.

"What secret gift?" Rachel asks confused.

"So last night Puck calls me to some to this little shop…" Finn glares at Puck for telling Quinn, and motions for him to do something. Puck doesn't know what to do, so he just yells, "OH MY GOD…"

"What?" Quinn and Rachel ask worried.

"I-uhh…Had the feeling that I was going to fall." Finn rolls his and glares at Puck. Rachel and Quinn just look at him and resume talking.

"Yeah so he is buying something and he won't tell me what it is…" Finn and Puck both start to panic unsure what to do, hoping Quinn doesn't ruin the surprise. But the next question Rachel asks sends Finn into action.

"What is the store called?"

"Ohh it was called…" Quinn was saying until Finn hits Puck in the eye.

"Oww…What the fuck man?" Puck yells in pain Quinn quickly runs to Puck's aid.

"Finn why did you hit Puck?" Rachel asks confused.

"It was an accident…" Finn says stumbling on his words.

"How is hitting Puck in the eye an accident?" Quinn asks upset going to get ice for Puck.

"I was…trying to…and when I pulled back my arm flung out and I hit Puck in the face." Both Rachel and Quinn look at Finn not completely believing his story.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks Puck putting ice on his eye.

"Yeah. No thanks to this dip shit over here." Puck says scowling at Finn. "Now I have to see Quinn's parents with a black eye. Her father is going to rip me a new one."

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Finn says sheepishly. Quinn goes to get more ice and Rachel goes with her, leaving Puck and Finn alone.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck asks hitting Finn's arm.

"I'm sorry. I panicked and I didn't know what to do so… I-uh…"

"Hit me?" Puck says angrily. Finn shrugs his shoulders. "How about changing the topic instead of hitting me next time."

"Maybe…"

"Oh shut up, and never hit me again." Puck says in his most intimidating voice making Finn back away from Puck.

"Never." Finn says in a shaky voice.

"You know Quinn and Rachel been in the kitchen for a while maybe Quinn is telling Rachel." Puck says smirking. Finn quickly runs into the kitchen. "What a fucking pussy."

* * *

><p>Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel are driving to Quinn's parent's house. Puck is driving and Quinn sitting in the front, and Finn and Rachel are sitting in the back. Finn and Rachel spend the whole time talking and telling stories. Quinn and Rachel didn't grow up that far from the city, so the drive is a little less than an hour. Before they got to the house, they need to stop at the store and pick up a few things for dinner. Quinn splits the list in half. "We'll go get this half and you guys can go get the other half. We'll meet by the checkout." Quinn says and they go their separate ways<p>

"Okay what's first on the list?" Finn asks

"Uhh…eggs." Rachel says. Finn and Rachel get all their things from their list and head to the checkout to wait for Puck and Quinn. "What is taking so long I am starving? I skipped lunch because of this dinner." Rachel says looking around.

"Mrs. Fabray is that good of a cook?"

"Where do you think Quinn gets it."

"Ugh...I shouldn't have eaten the last slice of pizza." Finn says stomping his foot and Rachel laughs at him.

Finn and Rachel are talking when Rachel hears someone yell. "Ray-Ray!" Rachel is afraid to turn around recognizing the voice.

Finn looks at Rachel confused. "Ray-Ray?" Rachel tries to hide herself behind Finn hoping that whoever is calling her name doesn't see her.

"Oh my god it is you. How have you've been Ray-Ray?" Finn looks at Rachel and Rachel just smiles.

"I've been good." Finn looks at Rachel to introduce them. "Finn this is…"

**Author's Update:**

Hey guys sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy. There is another cliffhanger for you guys, who do you think it is? I know you guys are probably annoyed with me, but it just makes you want to read the story more. Please don't forget to review and leave your suggestions. Please REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

_Finn and Rachel are talking when Rachel hears someone yell. "Ray-Ray!" Rachel is afraid to turn around recognizing the voice._

_Finn looks at Rachel confused. "Ray-Ray?" Rachel tries to hide herself behind Finn hoping that whoever is calling her name doesn't see her._

_"Oh my god it is you. How have you've been Ray-Ray?" Finn looks at Rachel and Rachel just smiles._

_"I've been good." Finn looks at Rachel to introduce them. "Finn this is…_**Jesse**."

"Hi." Jesse says holding out his hand toward Finn to shake his hand.

Finn takes his hand and shakes it. "Hi, so how do you **Ray-Ray** know each other?" Finn asks politely trying not laugh and Rachel smiles uncomfortably.

"Ohh…Me and Ray-Ray we used to date in high school."

"Really?" Finn asks surprised. "That right **Ray-Ray**." Finn says smirking.

"Yeah…" Rachel says ignoring Finn's smirk.

"Hey are you guys…" Quinn says her and Puck arriving at the checkout, but she is interrupted once Jesse recognizes her.

"Is that you Fay-Fay-Fabray?" Quinn cringes at the name and Puck is having a field day and is laughing uncontrollably.

"Fay-Fay-Fabray?" Puck says in between laughs.

"How have you been?" Quinn asks Jesse trying to make polite conversation ignoring Puck's snickering.

"Yeah last I heard you were on Broadway." Rachel says

"Yeah I'm actually doing pretty well; I'm in Jersey Boys…" jesse

"Good for you." Rachel says

"So back home for the holidays?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, I actually should get going. But it was good seeing you and Ray-Ray." Puck starts laughing and Rachel grits her teeth.

"So did you have a nickname to?" Puck asks laughing.

"Yeah…It was Jay-Jay…" Jesse says in embarrassment. "Okay well it was nice seeing you guys, maybe I'll see you tonight at the festival."

"Yeah it was nice seeing you." Quinn and Rachel say waving good-bye as he leaves.

"So Ray-Ray…" Finn says laughing and Rachel starts hitting him.

"It's not funny."

"And Fay-Fay…" Quinn and Rachel walk away in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After a long car ride of Finn and Puck grilling 'Fay-Fay' and 'Ray-Ray' on their nicknames they finally make it to the house. "Wow Q, I know you said you were rich, but I didn't know this rich." Puck says getting out of the car seeing the mansion in front of him.<p>

"I know…Rach is your house like this too?" Finn asks

"Yeah it's the same."

"Please you house is like double the size of mine." Quinn says. Quinn and Rachel start making their way towards the front door.

"Looks like we picked them good." Puck says smirking.

"Shut up." Finn says glaring at him. "You're such an idiot."

Puck shrugs, "What we did."

"Their parents are rich not them." Finn says

"They got to go some time."

Finn stops him and says, "Just stop talking." Puck shrugs and goes to says something else. "Nooo." Puck gives ups and catches up to Quinn and Rachel.

"Hello?" Quinn says walking in.

"Ohh…You guys are here." Judy yells from the kitchen. "Russell, they're here." Russell comes up from the den and Judy comes out of the kitchen and greets them. They all say hello and take off their coats off and settle down.

"Noah, what the hell happened to you? I saw you less than twenty-four hours ago." Russell says referring to Puck's black eye.

Puck glares at Finn. "That was my fault sir. See l didn't see Puck behind me and just wailed him by accident." Finn say laughing and Russell just stares at him.

"So mom do you need help with dinner?" Quinn asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that would be great." Judy says and Quinn and Rachel go to the kitchen and help her. "So how was the ride over?"

"It was good. There was a little traffic." Quinn says

"So Rach you and Finn seem to be getting along." Judy says raising her eyebrows.

"Quinn told you didn't she." Rachel says glaring at Quinn.

"What she asked, I couldn't lie to her." Quinn says shrugging her shoulders.

"It's fine." Rachel says, "Quinn can you ever keep anything to herself."

Quinn gasps. "Well honey she is right." Judy says

"Well it's hard to keep things to myself…"

"We know." Rachel says

"Anyway Rachie, tell me about you and Finn." Judy says

"Well we are taking things slow for now, but I'm pretty sure…You know…" Rachel says not really sure about her relationship status with Finn.

"Well you two sure made it a long way since last night when we left. You were down each other throats. What happened since then?"

"Well like you said I needed to forgive people and let things go, and that's what I did with Finn." Rachel says shrugging her shoulder.

"Look who finally earned her seat at the grown-up table." Judy says laughing.

Rachel fakes laughs, "Ha-ha-ha."

* * *

><p>"So Finn I hear that you and Rachel are somewhat of an item again." Russell says<p>

"Yeah." Finn says

"So are you or aren't you?" Russell asks

"Well it's complicated." Finn says

"I don't know what is wrong with this generation. What ever happened to you find and nice girl and you settle down and get married and have a family." Russell says shaking his head. "Anyway do you want to be with Rachel?"

"Yes of course." Finn says

"Then you need to get your head out of your ass and make that happen before she finds someone else."

"I don't think she is going to find anyone else. We both made it pretty clear that we wanted to be together."

"You never know. Someone could come swooping in and steal your girl right under your nose."

"Nooo." Finn says shaking his head. "Rachel wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?" Puck asks

"What do you mean?" Finn asks

"Well today we saw her ex-boyfriend what happens if he wants her back or if she wants him back." Puck says and Russell nods his head.

"Just think about it." Russell says.

Now Finn starts worrying about what they are saying. '_What if Rachel does still have feelings for her ex and what if she wants to get back together with him? Maybe she thinks that she can see other people. Maybe she will meet someone else and leave me for him. Maybe she doesn't want to have sex because she really doesn't want to get back together. Or maybe Puck and Russell don't know what they are talking about and are wrong about the whole thing. Yeah they probably are just messing with me and are trying to make me worry. I don't need to worry about Rachel getting back together with her or ex or her meeting someone else.'_

"Guys dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>After dinner they are sitting on the couch stuffed. "So are you kids going to do anything tonight?"<p>

"I don't know why?" Quinn asks

"Well me and your father are going to the festival tonight…" Judy says. "…You guys should come."

Quinn looks at Puck, "Yeah sure we have nothing better to do." Puck says shrugging his shoulders. "You in?" Puck asks Finn.

"Yeah…Rach?"

"Yeah sure." Rachel says

* * *

><p>Once they arrive at the festival Russell and Judy go off on their own and meet up with their friends. Quinn and Puck go off on their own. While Finn and Rachel stay together. "Does your town always have festivals?" Finn asks Rachel.<p>

"Yeah every year." Rachel says smiling as a couple of kids come running by.

"So are you going to show me which mansion is yours?" Finn says smirking.

"You really want to see it?" Rachel asks raising her eyebrows and Finn nods his head. "Okay follow me." After a short walk they make it Rachel's house. "There."

"Wowww…" Finn says standing in front of a huge mansion. The house is made of bricks surrounded by a fence. There is a big tree in the front yard and a fountain in the middle. The front entrance has a koi pond next to it and two big columns accompanied by two huge double doors. Finn can just imagine what it looks like in the inside. "What the hell do your parents do for a living?"

"My mom was a Broadway star and my dad own this huge insurance company." Rachel says

"Is anyone home?"

"Probably not." Rachel says looking away. "Can we get out of here?" Rachel asks not really wanting to think about her family right now.

"Yeah." Finn says holding Rachel's hand comforting her without making it obvious. "You want some cotton candy?" Finn says smirking.

Rachel's eyes go wide in excitement. "I haven't had cotton candy since I don't know when." Rachel says taking a stick of cotton candy feeding some to Finn. Then there is a stage and the local glee club is singing Christmas music. "Come on let's go watch." Rachel says pulling Finn towards the stage.

"Hey there pretty good." Finn says commenting.

"Number one glee club in Rockland County." Finn and Rachel stand with the crowd and sway with the music.

"Look." Finn says pointing up to the sky. "Look at all the stars."

"It's so beautiful." Rachel says engrossed by the stars.

"You can never get that view in the city."

"You got that right." Rachel says then thinks of something. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…This time I'm going to surprise you." Rachel says smirking and she leads him to the park and sits on the bench. Finn sits next to her and snuggles next to him. Rachel has her head on Finn's chest and Finn has his arms wrapped around Rachel. "This is nice." Rachel says as she is sitting next to Finn looking at the stars. "I've missed this."

"Me too." Finn says pulling Rachel closer to him.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn were at the festival, but decided to bail after finding out it was super boring. "Can we please go. It's freezing out and there is nothing to do." Puck whined.<p>

"What are you talking about? There is plenty to do. Look there is face painting, cotton candy, carousel rides…" Quinn says trying to convince him to stay.

"Yeah that would be great if I was five." Puck says raising his eyebrow. Quinn pouts her lips and bats her eyelashes, but Puck doesn't budge. "We can go back and watch a movie or something."

"Fine." Puck grins and wraps his arm around Quinn's shoulder and kisses the top of her head, and they start walking back to the house. "But I get to pick the movie." Quinn says smiling at him and quickly kissing him.

"As long as we don't watch the notebook." Puck says rolling his eyes.

"Now we are definitely watching the notebook." Quinn says smirking and Puck starts fake laughing. "Well what movie can we watch?"

"Definitely no chick flicks…"

"Then no movies with violence…"

"No sappy romantic crap…"

"No movies offensive to woman…"

"No French movies …"

"No scary movies…"

"Then there are no movies left to watch…"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get us some hot chocolate." Rachel says getting up from her spot next Finn. Finn nods his head okay and Rachel leaves to get the hot chocolate. While getting the hot chocolate she runs in to Jesse. While reaching for the same cup they bump hands. Rachel quickly apologizes, but when she looks up and sees who it is she stops what she is doing.<p>

"Sorry…" Jesse says smiling.

"Ohh…It's okay." Rachel says looking down nervously. The truth is Rachel was always nervous when she saw Jesse. He was her first real boyfriend and was her first love. They dated all senior year, but broke up before they went to college. Jesse went off to California while Rachel stayed on the east coast. He was one of the closet friends Rachel had while growing up besides Quinn.

"Here you go first." Jesse says

"Okay." Rachel says awkwardly while getting the hot chocolate.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Jesse asks sadly.

"Hmmm…" Rachel says not really wanting to answer.

"The guy…The tall one." Jesse says annoyed.

"Yeah kind of." Rachel says looking down not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"What do you mean kind of?" Jesse asks confused.

"It's complicated." Rachel says shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright…" Jesse giving up sensing that Rachel doesn't want to talk about it.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asks curiously.

"No." Jesse says flatly.

"Oh…" Rachel says not knowing what to say next. "Well I should get going…" Rachel says taking the two hot chocolates going back to Finn. As Rachel is leaving Jesse says something.

"I shouldn't have left you…"

Rachel turns around stunned. "Jesse…"

"No listen…After seeing you today…All these feeling I had for you came rushing back..."

"What?" Rachel asks completely confused.

"I love you…"

"Okay now you're making no sense." Rachel says turning around to leave. Jesse goes after her stopping her.

"Tell me you don't feel the same."

"I haven't seen you in years…How can you expect me to be still in love with you." Now Finn has come looking for Rachel after she is taking a long time. Finn spots her, but sees that she is talking to Jesse and stops and watches them talk.

"What we had between us was real. You're the only girl I ever truly loved." Finn quickly grows more interested in the conversation and starts to grow jealous. But most of all he wanted to know what Rachel is saying.

"We dated in high school…" Rachel says trying to reason with him.

"I know…"

"Almost ten years ago…"

"I know…."

"How can you still be in love with me?" Finn is glad that Rachel isn't having the same feelings that Jesse is having.

"How can you still be in love with me?" Jesse asks back and Finn is starting to feel nauseous.

"Wh-at…" Rachel says uncomfortably. "I don't love you."

"Of course you do…" Jesse says walking towards here. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

Rachel looks him in the face and can't bring herself to say it. Finn notices her pause and can't believe what is happening. Rachel starts to say it but the words don't come out. "Fine. I love you…" And with that Finn storms away. "…But not the same way I did before…It's too late for us…We'll never be together… I will always love you…But there is someone else…I'm sorry." Jesse face falls and he nods understandingly. "Goodbye Jesse." Rachel says walking away when she gets back to the spot where her and Finn were. But she doesn't see Finn anywhere. She calls his cell phone but he doesn't answer. She starts to walk around and looks for him.

* * *

><p>Finn is beyond pissed and confused and just wants to get the hell out of this stupid town. He is done playing these games with Rachel and is finally over it. He is done he isn't going to try anymore. He's down making a fool of himself and spilling his guts out to a girl who can't reciprocate the same feelings back. '<em>How can she do this to me? She said that she wanted to take things slow and here she is telling another guy that she loves him. When she can't even tell me that the guy she is with. This is bullshit. Love is bullshit. I don't understand why I am always the one who gets my heart broken. Well that's it I'm done with that. I'm done with relationships who needs them they just fuck you up.' <em>Finn makes it back to the house and storms inside slamming door behind him startling Quinn and Puck who are sitting on the couch watching a movie. _U'hh…Just what I need.' _"Hey Finn!" Quinn says happily smiling. "Where's Rachel."

"Probably drinking hot chocolate with Curly Sue." Finn says bitterly. Quinn looks at Puck and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you okay there dude?" Puck asks as Finn stomps his way to his room. Finn doesn't answer and just closes the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Quinn asks

"I don't know." Puck says returning back to the movie. Not even five seconds later Finn comes out of his room with his bags packed heading towards the door. "Woah dude where are you going?" Puck and Quinn jump off the couch and chase after him.

"Home."

"What do you mean you are going home?" Puck asks catching up to Finn with Quinn hot on his heels.

"Home you know my apartment in New York City." Finn says sarcastically still stomping towards the door.

"Come on dude stop. Tell us what is going on. Why are you leaving?" Puck says, but Finn doesn't answer and is rummaging through his bag for something.

"Did something happen with Rachel?" Quinn asks and Finn just keeps going through his bag. "Did you guys get in a fight?"

"Come on dude tell us?"

"Fine." Finn shouts and Quinn jumps. "You want to know what happened. I'll tell you what happened." Finn says bitterly. "I saw her with her ex-boyfriend telling him that she loves him." Quinn and Puck just stare at him confused.

"What ex-boyfriend?" Puck asks

"Matt?" Quinn asks unsure and Finn just stares at them. "Oh no was it Chris…"

"Oh the one with who had sex in the car…" Puck says and Quinn nods her head.

"Will you two shut up." Finn yells.

"Sorry." Quinn and Puck mumble.

"It was Jesse."

"Jesse." Quinn says and thinks for a minute. "They haven't talked for almost ten years…"

"Well…"

"Oh right…I'm sorry." Quinn says

"Whatever…It's fine…"

"Come on dude it's late how are you going to get back to the city."

"Don't worry I called a taxi." Finn says walking out the door.

"It's gonna cost you a fortune." Puck says walking out after him

"Don't worry about it." Finn says getting in the taxi. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Dude come on don't leave like this. It's probably just a big misunderstanding." Puck says

"I'm done." Finn says and the taxi drives away. Quinn walks up to Puck and wraps her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Come let's go inside it's cold." Quinn says and Puck nods his head.

"I'm just worried about him. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid." Puck sighs

"He'll be fine. Come on let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

* * *

><p>Rachel has been looking for Finn all around the festival and can't find him anymore. She finally has given up and is going back to the house to see if he is there. She gets home and looks for Finn in his room, but she doesn't find him anywhere or his bags. She's leaving his room to go to Quinn's room to see what is going on when Quinn is waiting for her outside her door. "Oh hey Quinn you scared me." Rachel says jumping when she sees Quinn. Quinn seems really upset and has her arms crossed over her chest and Rachel can tell. "What's going on? Where's Finn?" Rachel asks confused not having any clue what has happened in the past hour. And the look Quinn is making at her makes her even more confused.<p>

"Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn says coldly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks completely confused of what is going on.

"What do **I** mean." Quinn says throwing her hands up in the air. "What is going on with you? I mean how can you do that to Finn lean him on like that. And then just break his heart like that."

"What are you talking about and where is Finn?" Rachel says getting offended and upset.

"He left."

"Why?"

"Do you really not know what is going on?" Quinn asks

"No. Enlighten me a little."

"Well he saw you with Jesse…"

"But we were just talking."

"…Yeah you telling him that you love him."

"He heard that…"

"Yeah. Why the hell are you going around telling guys you love them when you can't even tell Finn that you love him?"

"I said that I loved him and that it was a long time ago."

"Well the damage is already done. And he is gone." Rachel gets up and walks to the front door. "Where are you going?" Quinn says chasing after her.

"I have to go talk to Finn and get this whole mess straighten out." Rachel says taking the car keys out of Puck's jacket. "I need to fix this. I'm taking the car." Before Quinn can answer Rachel has already ran to the car and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Rachel makes it back to the city and goes straight to Finn's place to talk Finn. She's practically breaking the door down by her knocking the door so hard. When the door finally opens Rachel lunges on to Finn hugging him. Finn is so shocked and taken about that he can't even react. Rachel finally let goes and starts explaining herself. "Finn that whole thing you saw with Jesse was just a whole big misunderstanding." Finn doesn't seem convinced and just rolls his eyes.<p>

"Save it Rachel. Forget it I'm fine. I'm done with your bullshit."

"No please Finn. I want to be with you. I don't care about Jesse I haven't since I was eighteen. You have to believe me." Rachel says pleading to Finn on the verge of tears. Finn still isn't showing any sympathy and is not even looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know Rachel you say one thing and the next minute you say and mean another thing. I can't keep up with you and this isn't a game to me and it's obviously a game to you." Finn says shrugging his shoulders brushing off Rachel. "I'm done. I'm not going to do this with you." Finn says closing the door.

Rachel stops the door and takes his hand in her hand. "I love you Finn. Not anyone else. I love you. I want to be with you. Just you. I'm done waiting no more taking it slow. I want you…" Rachel doesn't even finish her speech when a set of lips come crashing done on hers.

"Do you really mean that?" Finn says breaking the kiss.

"Yes. I love you Finn." Rachel says looking him right in the eyes. They are about to kiss again when someone interrupts them.

"Hey Finn what are you doing. Hurry up I'm getting drunk all alone."

Rachel quickly backs away from Finn and Finn reaches out for her. "Who is that?" Rachel says angrily pointing to inside the apartment.

"It's Candace…" Finn says and Rachel starts to walk away. "…Wait Rachel nothing happened…"

Rachel stops abruptly and asks, "If I would of not comed tonight can you honestly tell me that nothing would of happen." Rachel says bitterly tears in her eyes. Finn can answer and looks down at the floor. "Exactly." Rachel says wan with that she is already out of sight.

"Shit." Finn says hitting the wall.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with school and life and I haven't had the time to update. I am also having a bit of writer's block and am not really like what I've been writing. I know that you want Finn and Rachel to be together, but I promise that this is the last set back. They will most probably be back together the next chapter. And as for Puck and Quinn a lot of you been saying that you want Quinn to be pregnant, and I tried to make it a possibility this chapter. If you really want it to happen tell me and give me suggestions on how to do it. Also if you have any suggestions on how you want Finn and Rachel to get back together please tell me. Also please review and leaves suggestions it will help me write faster.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn woke from Puck kissing her and murmuring "Merry Christmas." against her lips.

"Merry Christmas." Quinn says kissing Puck back.

"Come on get up." Puck says squatting Quinn's side and pulling the covers off of Quinn. Quinn grunts in frustration and pulls the covers back off.

"Ughh…Why are you getting up so early." Quinn says pulling the covers over her eyes.

"It's eight in the morning." Puck says pulling the covers off of Quinn's face. "Get up." Puck says opening the blinds. Quinn grabs the pillow next to her and covers her face blocking the sun from her eyes. "You'll get your present." Puck sing songs.

Quinn shoots up, "I'm up." and jumps out to bed. Quinn runs downstairs to the tree waiting for her gift from Puck. "Morning…Merry Christmas daddy." Quinn says kissing her dad on the cheek. "Merry Christmas." Quinn says walking in the kitchen where her mom is making breakfast.

"Puck about to give your present." Judy says sensing Quinn's happiness.

"Yes. Dad give your gift already."

"Yes." Judy says pointing diamond earrings she is wearing. Quinn is awing at them, but then hears Puck call her name and runs in the living room. Judy follows after her. "Noah give my daughter your gift before she's explodes." Judy says sitting next to her husband.

"Okay is everything downstairs set?" Puck asks Quinn's parents and Quinn looks at her parents confused.

"Wait you guys know what he got me?" Quinn asks while Puck goes downstairs to get the gift. They nod their heads. "Mom tell me quick before he comes up."

"No Quinnie it's a surprised you'll just have to wait."

"Daddy?" Quinn pleads

"Forget it." Russell says and Quinn groans in defeat.

"All right Quinn close your eyes." Puck calls from the basement. Quinn excitingly does and practically jumping out of her seat. Puck comes back up with Quinn's gift and says, "Alright open your eyes." When Quinn does and little French bulldog puppy jumps into her lap, and it starts licking her face. "So do you like it?" Puck asks nervously giving Quinn has an unreadable look on her face. "You've been saying that you wanted to get a dog…"

"A dog…That's a lot of work..." Quinn says nervously.

"Well…You know it's both of ours we'll take care of it together…" Puck says and Quinn starts to breathe heavily. "Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah together we have a dog together…" Quinn says in between breaths. "Just another thing to take care of…"

"What are you talking about honey?" Judy asks worried.

"Nothing…Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Quinn asks fanning herself.

Puck, Judy, and Russell look at her like she is crazy. "No." Judy says. "Maybe you need some food in your stomach I'll go get you some breakfast."

"I'll help you." Russell says wanting to get out of there.

"But…But…My building doesn't allow pets." Quinn says still fanning herself.

"Well…Uh-uh…I thought the dog could stay with me." Puck says stammering on his words while Quinn looks at him wide eyed. "…Or you could move in with me." Quinn is speechless and is just staring at Puck. "…Or not…Quinn are you okay…"

Judy and Russell walk back in the living room with Quinn's breakfast. "Here Quinnie…Me and your dad brought you breakfast." Quinn catches one sniff of the eggs and is quickly running to the bathroom covering her mouth. Puck and her parents run after her but she closes the door to the bathroom before they can see what it wrong. "Quinn…Are you okay…Open the door…" Puck yells hitting the door.

Rachel comes down the stairs lazily half asleep. She has woken up from the loud noise coming from downstairs. "Why are you guys making so much noise." Rachel says walking straight in the kitchen to get some coffee. While coming out of the kitchen and taking a sip of coffee to clear her head she sees a dog eating eggs and bacon off a dish on the floor. "Hey who's dog is this in the living room."

"It's Quinn." Judy says

"What?"

"Puck got it for her for Christmas." Russell says

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel asks looking around for her.

"I don't know she was acting all weird, and now she ran in the bathroom and she is throwing up." Puck says all panicky and nervous.

"What?" Rachel says knocking on the bathroom door. "Quinn…Quinn…Open up it's me Rach." Quinn opens the door and pulls Rachel's in and quickly closes the door. "What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel asks while Quinn is brushing her teeth frantically. "Quinn…Come on tell me…Did something happen with Puck…Is something wrong between you guys…" Quinn shakes her head no and finally stops brushing her teeth.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn says sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Woah." Rachel says sitting down next to her.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Does Puck know?"

"No."

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Rachel asks and Quinn just shrugs and looks at her feet. "Are you afraid he will leave you or bail on you?" Quinn just continues to look at the ground. "You know he would never do that…He is so in love with you."

"Yeah." Quinn asks shyly.

"Definitely…I mean what guy would spend a whole week with their girlfriend's parents especially a father that hates him." Rachel jokes nudging Quinn. "So how long have you known?"

"Uhhh…A week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you really haven't been around lately."

"I'm sorry I know I've been a shitty friend." Rachel says burying her face in her hands.

"Well yeah." Quinn jokes.

"You're right I haven't been there for. I'm always bothering you with all my drama and here you are pregnant and I'm wasting your time."

"It's fine." Quinn says rubbing Rachel's shoulder. "By the way is everything okay with Finn?"

"No…But enough about me I want to be here for you. You are the one that is pregnant you don't need my drama to make you stressed." Rachel says stopping Quinn's protest to find out more about Finn. "Speaking of pregnancy how about you tell the father that he is going to be a father." Rachel says standing up pulling up Quinn with her.

"Fine." Quinn says, "By the way did you see my dog?"

"Yeah lucky lady."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel come out of the bathroom and Puck, Judy, and Russell are hovering over the door. Once the door opens they back away and right away start asking her if she is okay. Rachel nudges Quinn to talk to Puck. "Uhh…Puck can I talk to you outside." Quinn asks avoiding Puck and her parent's stare.<p>

"Uhh…Sure." Puck says while him and Quinn get their coats and walk outside. They sit down on the porch swing. "Are you breaking up with me or something…Am I moving too fast…The dog…The whole moving in thing…" Puck says rambling.

"No…No…You are great…" Quinn says trying to stop him from rambling.

"Then what was up with that freak out…I mean you don't seem so excited to have a dog with me or move in with me…"

"I'm pregnant." Quinn says cutting Puck off and Puck goes completely silent.

"P-p-p-pre-pregnant…" Puck says stuttering wide eyed and Quinn plays with her hands awkwardly. "Like there is a baby growing inside of you." Puck says excitingly and Quinn starts to smile.

"Yeah." Quinn says holding her stomach and Puck kisses her.

Puck breaks the kiss and smiles widely. "We're gonna have a baby!" Puck says kissing Quinn's stomach.

Rachel and Quinn's parents are watching Quinn and Puck through the window. "Why is that hoodlum kissing my daughter's stomach?" Russell asks disgustingly and Judy just shrugs and tells him to stop looking. Rachel is watching them and feels a twitch of sadness wash over her. They are so happy. Puck could of freaked out after finding out Quinn is pregnant, but there he is kissing her stomach. Then she sees Quinn's parents looking at Judy's earrings and smiling. She then realizes that she is surrounded by people who are in love. She grabs a bottle of eggnog and heads up to her room to drink loneliness away.

Quinn and Puck come back inside and can't hide the smiles on their faces. "What is with you to?" Russell asks dreading the answer.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn says smiling and Judy starts jumping up and down excitingly. Then her and Quinn start talking about the pregnancy. But Russell is sitting on the couch not saying anything, but he slowly gets up and walks towards Puck. Puck starts to back away and swallows the lump in his throat. Puck is bracing himself to have a another matching black eye, but instead of Russell hitting him he is hugging him. "I don't like you, but I guess that you are stuck in my life since you're the father of my grandchild. And you better not leave my daughter and grandchild or I'll kill you." Russell says smiling and walks away leaving Puck terrified.

"Russell come on help me find some old baby books in the basement." Judy says pulling Russell away from Puck. "Plus the new parents to be probably to be want to be alone."

"Okay." Russell says and kisses Quinn on the cheek. "Congratulations baby." Russell whispers.

"Thanks daddy." Quinn says hugging her dad.

"Ohhh…Just think this time next year there will be a baby in the house." Judy says smiling while her and Russell go downstairs.

"Okay where is my dog?" Quinn asks not really properly accepting her gift.

"Right here." Puck says carrying her puppy to her.

"Aww…" Quinn says snuggling with the bulldog and petting it. "Does he or she have a name?"

"Her name is Roxy." Puck says getting a toy for Roxy to play with.

"Roxy…I like that name." Quinn says "Come on let's take her for a walk." Quinn says getting the leash. Before going outside Quinn kisses Puck and says, "Thank you for my dog…For everything." Puck doesn't answer just kisses Quinn.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Finn came back to Quinn's house to apologize to Rachel. Finn knocks on the door and Quinn's mom answers the door. "Oh Finn where have you've been all morning?" Judy asks<p>

"I uhh…" Finn start saying then Judy interrupts her.

"Alright I need to get back to cooking and Rachel is up in her room sweetie." Judy says running back in the kitchen.

Finn doesn't have time the answer before Judy runs back in the kitchen. Finn looks around and can't find Quinn or Puck anymore and Russell is out. Finn goes upstairs and goes to the room Rachel is staying in. Finn knocks, but she doesn't answer. Finn knocks one more time before walking in. Once Rachel sees Finn walks in she jumps off the bed. "Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel says whisper yelling.

"I'm sorry but I needed to see you." Finn says

"Well now is not a good time. You need to leave." Rachel says pushing Finn out of the room.

"Wait let me just explain." Finn says pleading holding the door open before Rachel can close it on him.

"Explain what? How the minute we break up…Wait a minute we didn't even break up you just left…And when I come to apologize to you…You have a girl with you…" Rachel says angrily and tries to close the door, but isn't strong enough.

"I know it looks bad, but it's not what it looks like." Finn says pleading.

"Then what does it look like?" Rachel asks waiting.

"Uhh…" Finn doesn't know what to say. "Well maybe it does look like it looks like." Finn says and Rachel starts to close the door on Finn, but Finn fights her. "I didn't mean for her to come or want her to come over, nothing happened. I was just really upset I just saw you with Jesse and I was just so mad…"

"But nothing happened between us. He tried something with me but I blew him off."

"I know that now. And that's why I'm so sorry that this happened. Please believe me." Finn says pleading.

"Fine." Rachel says annoyed.

"What?" Finn asks shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. I believe you now can you leave." Rachel says not looking Finn in the eyes.

"Rach. Come on." Finn says

"I can't deal with you now. I have Quinn to worry about and I need to be there for her." Rachel says trying to make up excuses not to forgive him.

"Why? What's wrong with Quinn?" Finn asks worried.

"She's pregnant." Rachel says and Finn stares at her wide-eyed. "And we need to be there for the both of them. They are going to need our help. And us always getting together and breaking up is not going to help them."

"Rach. Come on." Finn says

"No you said you were done with all of this back and forth, and now I am done." Rachel says and closes the door. Rachel goes back to her bed and pulls the covers over her head and goes back to crying.

Finn walks back downstairs in defeat after Rachel closes the door on him. When going down the stairs Finn sees Puck and Quinn walking in with a dog that come running up to him and jumping all over him. "Woah who is this?" Finn asks petting the dog.

"This is my dog, Roxy!" Quinn says smiling petting her dog.

"Our dog." Puck says correcting her.

"Well you got it for me for Christmas so it is my." Quinn says smirking kissing Puck.

"Well I like your guy's dog." Finn says.

"So if you are here it means that it didn't go well with Rachel." Quinn says and Finn doesn't answer. "I'll be upstairs." Quinn says going up. "Come on Roxy."

"So I guess congratulations are in order." Finn says hugging Puck

"Thanks man." Puck says, "It's crazy right, I'm going to be a dad." Puck says sitting on the couch.

"So what do Quinn's parents think?" Finn asks

"Quinn's mom is ecstatic and Quinn's dad…Well he has another reason to hate me." Puck says sighing.

"So are you alright you know with all this?"

"If it was any other girl I would be freaking out, but with Quinn I'm actually excited. I love her you know" Puck says smiling.

Finn completely understands what Puck is saying that's the way he feels about Rachel. "Yeah. Well I better get going." Finn says getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay I mean I don't want you to spend Christmas alone." Puck says

"I don't think Rachel will want me here." Finn says and Puck nods understanding. "Well I better get going the next bus out of here leaves like in fifteen minutes." Finn says walking out the door.

"Okay I'll see you when we get back." Puck says

"Hey Puck can you give this to Rachel." Finn says handing Puck a present.

"Yeah. Sure." Puck says taking the gift.

"And Puck you are going to be a great dad." Finn says before leaving and Puck smiles back at him.

Puck goes upstairs to give the gift Finn gave him to give to Rachel. Puck knocks on the door and opens it up. Rachel and Quinn are lying on the bed and Roxy lying in between them and they are watching TV. "Sorry to interrupt but Finn asked me to give this to you." Puck says handing Rachel the gift. Rachel takes it apprehensibly.

"Open it!" Quinn shouts after Rachel is just staring at it for like five minutes. Rachel and Puck glare at her. "Sorry."

"Okay I'll open it." Rachel says opening the gift. Once she opens it Rachel gasps and at first Quinn doesn't recognize the music box, but once she does she gasps too. Puck who has no idea what is going is looking at them like they are crazy.

"I can't believe he found it." Quinn says picking it up. "Is it the same exact one?"

"Yeah…" Rachel says taking it back.

"What is the big deal? It's just a stupid box." Puck whispers in Quinn's ear.

"I'll tell you later." Quinn whispers back.

Puck and Quinn are just staring at Rachel as she is just staring at the box. But suddenly she jumps up and runs out of the room. "Where is she going?" Puck asks Quinn totally confused.

"How should I know?" Quinn says shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Rachel runs all the way to the bus stop and doesn't even put on a jacket. When she finally makes it to the bus stop Finn is sitting on the bench all depressed. But when Finn looks up and locks eyes with Rachel they both smile. They meet halfway and Rachel says, "Thank you for the gift."<p>

Finn doesn't answer he just takes off his jacket and puts it on Rachel. "This you and me it is either all or nothing." Rachel says and Finn nods his head. "I can't keep doing this back and forth thing…We either stay together forever or we break up forever…" Finn cuts her off and kisses her.

"Together forever." Finn says breaking the kiss smiling and Rachel kisses him back.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel says breaking the kiss and rests her forehead against his forehead.

"I love you too." Finn says back kissing her again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

Well, a happy ending for Finchel. Thank you for all the kind reviews and support you guys gave me. If you guys want an epilogue I'm pretty sure I can whip one up for the weekend. If you do want an epilogue tell me what you want me to include. I'm also thinking of starting another story and I'm going to leave a description about them below. Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue and write the story. If a lot of people like a story I will try to write it. Don't forget to review and I hope you guys are happy with then ending.

The first idea I came up with is a loose take on Gilmore Girls, where Puck is a single father and had Rachel when he was sixteen. Puck raised Rachel all by himself and moved to Stars Hollow when he left home because his parents didn't improve of the decisions he made. Once Puck moved to Stars Hollow he made lots of friends like Quinn who owns the local dinner, Brittany and Santana who own a dance studio, and Artie Puck's best friend and co-owner of their music shop. Rachel's best friends are Kurt and Blaine, and her life is turned upside down when she meets Quinn's nephew, Finn, who will be staying with Quinn. Puck's parents are rich and live in the rich neighborhood of Hartford. Puck hasn't talked to them since, but however after Rachel gets in an expensive dramatic arts high school he has to go to his parents for help. In order for them to pay for Rachel's schooling they have to go to a weekly Friday night dinner. Follow the lives of Puck and Rachel, father and daughter, as they deal with family, friends, and relationships.

The second idea is loosely based off of Family Stone, where Finn will be bringing home his girlfriend, Rachel, to meet his judgmental family. Which includes his mother and father, Burt and Carole, and his five siblings, Will, Puck, Santana, Kurt, and Artie. They will quickly grow to dislike Rachel's fast pace New York lifestyle given that they live in Lima, Ohio. Rachel will need to call her sister Quinn to come down with her for support after some disastrous events. Will Finn's family learn to accept his and Rachel's relationship or will they tear them apart.

These ideas are not set in stone and can be changed. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know. Tell me what stories you like and if you think anything should be changed or you like another idea. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any questions just ask. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay now the flowers they were supposed to be here at noon and it's a quarter to one…" Rachel says walking nervously in circles.

"Calm down." Quinn says. "Everything is going to be fine…so can you stand still." Quinn says putting on Rachel's wedding dress.

"Sorry…I'm just so nervous." Rachel says taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"What's to be nervous about you met an amazing guy and you're going to spend the rest of your life with him." Quinn says smiling.

"I don't know I mean I'm getting married…Finn could be the most amazing person in the world but there is still a chance it might not work…Isn't it like 1 out of 2 marriages end in divorce…I mean there is two right her you and puck and me and Finn…" Rachel says rambling.

"You guys aren't even married yet and your planning the divorce…" Quinn says laughing. "…And don't start planning my divorce…" Quinn says pointing at Rachel. "…Right Bethy…" Quinn says picking Beth up. "…Now doesn't your Aunty Rachie look beautiful."

"Woww…" Rachel says finally looking in the mirror.

"See…Now stop fidgeting…And let's show how lucky Finn is." Quinn says smiling.

"Okay…" Rachel says taking a deep breath.

Xxx

"Okay why is this tie the tying…" Finn says getting frustrating.

"Clam down what the hell is wrong with you." Puck says taking over and fixing Finn's tie.

"Sorry I'm just a little bit nervous." Finn says trying to calm down.

"Don't sweat you're doing a whole lot better than I was doing before I got married."

"Yeah..Remind me I can do this again."

"You love her and for some reason she loves you…And you guys are almost as awesome of me and Q, so you two are meant to be together." Puck says slapping Finn's back. "Come on you can do this let's get you married.

"Okay." Finn says looking the mirror one last time.

* * *

><p>"Quinn have you heard from tony he promised me…"<p>

"Rachel stop being a wedding planner you are a bride. And you're about to walk down the aisle." Quinn says handing her the bouquet. "Look at that man waiting down the aisle he's there for you… You have no client to worry about it's finally your time…It's finally your day..So are you ready to do this?"

"Yes." Rachel says smiling. After Finn and Rachel said their I dos they lived a long and happy life together. There was no divorce between her and Finn or Quinn and Puck.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really late update, but I said I was going to do a short epilogue so I finally got around to it. I want to start a new story, but I don't know what to write. I have a couple of ideas and I could use your guy's feedback.<p>

The first idea is based off of the tv show Chuck. Finn is a normal Buy Moore employee when he opens an email that changes his life. He opens an email from his old college nemesis, Jessie St. James, and now he has all the government's secrets in his head. Now his life is missions, guns, bombs, and saving the world. He has three handlers Rachel, Puck, and Quinn. Puck and Quinn are the dream team and are the top two NSA agents. And Rachel is the beautiful CIA agent whose job is to pretend to be Finn's boyfriend, but soon there is a fine line between fake boyfriend and a real one.

This story is called The Fabrays. Meet the Fabrays, the perfect family but behind closed door there are anything far from it. Russell and Judy Fabray have two kids Finn and Quinn. Finn is a disappointment to his father becasue instead of taking over the family business he's a musician. He lives in New York City and is dating a Broadway star and hasn't talked to his family in years. Quinn is supposed to get married the perfect guy and have and perfect life, but dreams of one day owning the family business. Her father has her lined up to marry the perfect guy, but she is in love with the pool guy. But when Santana is thrown into the mix secrets are revealed and their perfect family is put to the test.


End file.
